Selfish Town
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Selfish Town es el lugar al que llegan las almas suicidas. Quinn tiene que buscar a la suya ahí. Un ángel en una ciudad suicida, ¿Como funcionará eso? #Faberry# #Karley"
1. El principio

Una taza de té descansaba entre sus manos. El vapor de aquella bebida empañaba sus gafas, pero parecía no importarle. ¿Qué es un poco de vapor en las gafas? Nada.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...6 cucharadas de azúcar fueron vertidas en esa pequeña taza. Mezcló la infusión descuidadamente, derramando algunas gotas en la mesa.

Llevó la taza a sus labios, bebió el té, no importándole lo tanto que quemaba. Demasiado dulce par su gusto, pero de nuevo, ¿Qué importaba. Bajó la taza después de vaciarla por completo y su atención volvió a la mesa.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, minutos, horas. No importaba.

Se levantó de su asiento y recorrió el pequeño apartamento con la mirada. No había mucho que hacer ahí, la sala, el comedor, su cuarto y el baño. Decidió sentarse en el sillón cercano a la ventana para mirar por ella. Llovía. El sonido de la puerta la distrajo.

-_¡Esta lloviendo a cantaros!.-_Exclamó retirándose el saco que chorreaba agua por todas partes.-_Lo siento, lo limpiaré._

Se acercó a la chica para besar suavemente sus labios.

_-Me ascendieron.-_Susurró sobre sus labios provocando que la chica abriera los ojos sorprendida.

_-¿Enserio? ¡Muchas felicidades! Sabía que lo lograrías.-_Exclamó abrazando al chico.-_Definitivamente tenemos que celebrar._

_-De hecho yo ya comencé hacerlo.-_Dijo separándose de la chica para caminar hasta la puerta.-_¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería un perro?_

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa para encontrarse con: Nada.

_-¡Que alguien saque a este demonio de mi casa!.-_Se escuchaba que gritaban.

_-!Oh no! ¡En la casa de la señora Robinson no Tobby!.-_Gritó el chico corriendo hacía el apartamento de aquella señora.

La chica se recargo en el marco de la puerta mirando como su chico discutía con esa señora tan amargada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver como el chico miraba avergonzado a la señora. No importaba.

* * *

El claxon de varios coches se escuchaban detrás de ella. Manejaba a 20 Km/h y ya tenía 3 multas acumuladas gracias a eso. ¿Qué importaba?

Llegó a su destino, la bahía. Estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento, caminaría lo que faltaba por recorrer.

La brisa golpeaba contra su rostro, el viento alborotaba su cabello. Y sonreía. Sonreía porque ese era el día.

Ese día iba a morir.

Respiró por ultima vez y cerrando los ojos dejó que su cuerpo cayera al vacío.

La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

* * *

Aun no decido quien es la protagonista de la historia ya que tanto Rachel como Quinn encajan perfecto para la idea que tengo. Solo pido que me ayuden a decidir.

De antemano gracias.


	2. Trata de no escuchar

La brisa golpeaba su rostro, el viento alborotaba su cabello y a cada paso que daba la arena mojada se pegaba a sus pies.

No había muerto.

Despertó a la orilla del mar con el agua chocando contra su rostro y una herida en la frente.

¿En que se equivocó? Todo era a prueba de errores. Cualquier persona hubiera muerto con esa caída. Cualquiera menos ella.

Patético.

Miró hacia los lados al sentir como sus pies tocaban el asfalto. El lugar estaba completamente vacío.

Se acercó al lugar en el que debería estar su coche pero en su lugar encontró solo una bicicleta.

Estupendo, caminaría hasta su casa que si bien no estaba muy lejos, no le apetecía mucho ir andando empapada y con una herida. Lastima, pensó, la vida es así.

Sonrió al visualizar el edificio, esperando que Henry, el portero, no preguntara el porque de su aspecto pero se sorprendió al ver que el anciano no se encontraba ahí lo que era muy raro ya que las siempre estaba ahí.

No le tomó importancia. Caminó por el vestíbulo hasta el ascensor en donde pudo ver a una muchacha rubia con el cabello alborotado que, sentada en el suelo, abrazaba sus rodillas pegándolas al pecho, con la mirada fija en una pared.

La morocha trató de no hacer ruido al acercarse pero su objetivo no se vio cumplido ya que la muchacha clavó su vista en ella. Su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y levantándose como un resorte esperó a que la morena llegara a su lado.

-_¡Que bien! Al fin llega alguien.-Exclamó.- He estado horas aquí esperando que alguien sepa como usar esta cosa, hace años que no utilizo uno.-Dijo señalando las puertas del ascensor.-Suelo usar las escaleras pero al parecer están averiadas._

La chica la miró como si de un alien se tratase, pero prefirió guardarse todas las preguntas que venían a su mente, así que optó por presionar el botón que abría las puertas del elevador.

_-¡Oh! ¿Solo tenía que hacer eso?.-_Dijo entrando al ascensor seguida por la morena.

-_¿A que piso vas?.-_Preguntó tratando de ser cortés.

_-Seis.-_Respondió aun sin perder su sonrisa.

Y de nuevo guardó las preguntas que quería formular solo para asentir y presionar el botón con el numero 6.

La rubia comenzó a silbar una melodía alegre para después silenciarse mirando la pared a su lado y volverse rápidamente para extender una mano a la otra chica.

_-Soy Quinn.-_Dijo esperando que la otra chica tomara su mano.

_-Rachel.-_Respondió tocando suavemente la mano de la otra.

**Q: **Rachel, lindo nombre.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

**R: **Gracias.

El ascensor se detuvo abriendo sus puertas dejando que la rubia saliera silbando. Rachel la siguio.

Quinn se detuvo en la puerta numero 57 ubicada justo al frente de la suya.

¿Y el señor Carton? Se supone que el vivía ahí.

**R: **Eh, disculpa.-Interrumpió a la rubia que buscaba sus llaves en una pequeña bolsa.-¿Eres nueva?

**Q: **¿Vives ahí?.-preguntó señalando la puerta detrás de Rachel.

**R: **Si, desde hace dos años.

**Q: **Pues no, al parecer tu eres la nueva.-Respondió al sacar sus llaves del bolso.-Vas a necesitar ayuda, supongo. Bueno, para lo que se te ofrezca estoy aquí enfrente. Solo un consejo.-Dijo adentrándose en su apartamento.-Trata de no escuchar, los primeros días no es muy agradable.-

Y la puerta se cerró dejando a Rachel con una mirada interrogante. Al parecer el señor Cartón ya no vivía ahí pero, de todas formas, había sido remplazado por alguien igual de cuerdo que el.

Prendió las luces de la sala al entrar en el apartamento, odiaba la oscuridad. Al parecer su novio aun no llegaba de su trabajo pues todo seguía completamente igual a como lo había dejado antes de salir.

La bañera era su próximo destino, estaba llena de arena y sangre.

* * *

Se tiró en la cama desnuda, nadie la vería, ni siquiera las personas que estaban en el edificio continuo y que en cualquier momento podían espiar por su ventana que permanecía descubierta. Realmente no le importaba mucho esa situación.

No le importaba nada.

En su mente comenzaban a aparecer miles de preguntas. _¿Por qué no pude? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Nunca podré ser feliz? ¿Nunca podré descansar?._

Basta. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar, lo único que necesitaba era dormir.

Dormir y volver a intentarlo al día siguiente.


	3. Selfish Town

Y había amanecido, las ocho, tal vez las nueve de la mañana y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el miedo que tenía.

Su novio no había aparecido, pero bueno, era el nuevo gerente, imaginó que debía quedarse mas tiempo. Además de eso, otras cosas la habían perturbado: Los ruidos.

Durante toda la noche en las calles y los edificios se habían dejado escuchar gritos ensordecedores y diversos ruidos como choques de autos, disparos, incluso juró que había un sonido parecido al que hace un cuerpo al caer. Tal vez en el noticiero dirían algo.

Caminó desde su habitación a la sala para encender la televisión pero solo se encontró con la estática obviando que no había señal. Decidió sentarse en uno de los grandes sillones para tratar de descansar un poco.

Definitivamente no había dormido nada.

No se sentía cansada, de hecho se sentía un poco mas animada que en la noche anterior, tan animada que lo intentaría de nuevo.

Caminó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno pero al abrir el refrigerador se encontró con un vacío inigualable, bueno, tal vez el de la alacena era idéntico.

No lograba explicarse como no había alimentos. El día anterior antes de marcharse había comprado todo lo necesario para la semana. Tal vez su chico lo había vaciado, como lo prometió, para llenarlo de cosas con mas calidad.

No le tomó mucha importancia. Caminó hacía su alcoba para ponerse algo de ropa, aunque estar desnuda era muy cómodo no creía conveniente salir así a la calle.

* * *

**Q: **¡Hola!.-Dijo muy animada al ver a la morena salir de su apartamento.

**R: **Eh, hola.-Saludó cerrando su apartamento.

**Q: **¿Y? ¿Qué tal?.-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, siguiendo a la morocha que ya caminaba hacía el ascensor.

**R: **¿Qué tal que?.-Preguntó adentrándose en el elevador y maldiciendo al ver que la rubia también entraba.

**Q: **¡Tu primera noche tonta!.-Dijo como si nada.- ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Ruidosa eh?

Rachel la miró interrogante deseando que en algún momento su novio saliera de la nada diciéndole que todo eso era una absurda broma, pero lamentablemente no sucedió.

**R: **No comprendo lo que dices, llevo dos años viviendo en este edificio, no es mi primera noche aquí.

La rubia clavó su mirada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido para después levantar su rostro con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos.

**Q: **Claro, que eres nueva, lo olvidaba. ¿Aun no entiendes, cierto?

**R: **No se que debería entender.

**Q: **Pues, que estas muerta.-Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Rachel examinó a la chica con el ceño fruncido pero pocos segundos después una mueca comenzó a aparecer en su rostro hasta terminar en una sonrisa que se transformó en carcajadas. No se podía contener, lo dicho por esa chica era tan absurdo.

El elevador se detuvo abriendo sus puertas. Rachel fue la primera en salir aun riendo.

Quinn se quedó parada en la recepción viendo como la morena salía del edificio aun riendo.

* * *

Esa era la mejor manera de despedirse del mundo: riendo, y aquella chica le había dado el placer de poder irse así. Todo un ángel, pensó Rachel al estar parada al borde de ese risco.

Cerró los ojos y de nuevo con su gran sonrisa se arrojó.

* * *

Despertó al sentir una leve presión en su abdomen. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como la sal y la arena provocaban un leve ardor en ellos. Lo primero que pudo visualizar fueron unos grandes ojos verdes.

**Q: **Hola.-Saludó la chica con su ya característica sonrisa.

Rachel, asustada, la empujó quitándosela de encima provocando la caída de la chica.

**Q: **Hey, tranquila, solo vine a comprobar que no estuvieras muerta.-Dijo bromeando mientras limpiaba la arena de su ropa.

**R: **Que…¿Qué haces aquí?.-Logró preguntar al recordar por que se encontraba a la orilla del mar empapada y repleta de arena.

**Q: **Te seguí.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**R: **T-tu ¿Me salvaste?

**Q: **No creo que pueda salvar a una persona muerta.

**R: **Estas loca. Yo no estoy muerta. Si lo estuviera ya me abría dado cuenta. L-la muerte no es así. Se supone que al morir tu alma se va al cielo o al infierno y este no es ninguno de los dos.-Dijo levantándose.

**Q: **Bien. Explícame entonces por que no te sientes hambrienta si no haz probado bocado desde ayer, o por que aun sin dormir te sientes descansada o por que tu corazón no palpita o por que no tienes ni una sola gota de sangre en tu cuerpo. Mejor aun, explícame por que aun después de haber tragado litros y litros de agua no haz muerto ahogada, o por que no respiras.-Finalizó sentándose junto a la morocha.

Rachel tocó su pecho. Cierto, su corazón no palpitaba. Trató de suspirar pero la acción no se podía completar. Ya no respiraba, trataba de inhalar aire pero no podía, sus pulmones no realizaban acción alguna.

Miró a la rubia que se dedicaba a sentir como el viento movía su corta cabellera y la alborotaba aun mas si era posible.

**R: **Bien, digamos que te creo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es este lugar?.-Preguntó dudosa señalando su entorno.

**Q: **Estas en Selfish Town.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

**R: **¿Pueblo egoísta?

**Q: **O Pueblo de los Egoístas, como se te plazca.

**R: **¿Y se puede saber por que?

**Q: **Bien, cuando mueres tu alma es enviada al lugar que mereces y pues bueno, nosotros los suicidas merecemos estar en Selfish Town por ser egoístas. Miles de niños mueren aun sin nacer y nosotros tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo pero abandonamos a medio camino, somos egoístas.-Respondió.

**R: **Pero, me supongo que tenemos un castigo o no tendría sentido el separarnos de los demás.-Dijo comenzando a creer en las palabras de la chica.

**Q: **Claro que lo tenemos.-Dijo con una triste sonrisa, se levantó indicándole a la morena que la siguiera.

**R: **¿No vas a responderme?.-Preguntó minutos después de caminar junto a la chica por las calles de aquella ciudad.

**Q: **Creo que es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, algún día tendrás que hacerlo y es mejor hacerlo pronto.

**R: **¿Ver que?.-Preguntó pero no tuvo que recibir una respuesta.

Se detuvieron en la acera contraría a un gran edificio. Quinn dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de la construcción y Rachel hizo lo mismo.

Mala idea.

En el mismo instante en el que levantó la vista pudo apreciar como un joven saltaba de el y segundos después el cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo rompiéndose manos y cuello, derramando sangre por todas partes. Solo los gritos desgarradores del chico rompían el silencio sepulcral que se había formado.

Rachel permanecía con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la impresión y no entendía como estos no soltaban ni una sola lagrima. Veía pasar a otros habitantes de ese lugar pero no prestaban atención al chico, seguían caminando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Los gritos cesaron cuando el chico se desmayó.

Quinn tomó su mano para sacarla de ahí.

**R: **¿Q-que rayos fue eso?.-Preguntó cuando estuvieron lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

**Q: **Su castigo.-Respondió.

**R: **¿Arrojarse de un edificio?.

**Q: **En parte. El castigo de todos aquí es repetir su muerte una y otra vez. Todos los ruidos que escuchaste hoy son consecuencia de esta regla.

**R: **P-pero ¿lo tenemos que hacer de por vida?.-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

**Q: **No, lo tenemos que hacer por eternidades. Por ejemplo yo, a mi me faltan ciento veinte eternidades.

**R: **¿Cuánto tiempo es una eternidad?.-Preguntó confusa.

Ya habían llegado al edificio y Quinn decidió sentarse junto al ascensor invitando a la morena para que se uniera.

**Q: **Bueno, eso depende, cada quien tiene su propio criterio.-Dijo rascando su cabeza.-Cuando era pequeña y mis padres y yo llegábamos de las fiestas escuchaba a mi madre quejarse del dolor de pies que le daba por andar en zapatillas toda la noche: "!_Este dolor me va a durar una eternidad!" _pero al otro día la veía completamente bien, caminando con zapatillas por toda la casa.-Sonrió.-Como dije, todos tenemos un concepto muy distinto sobre la eternidad.

Rachel quedó callada cuando la rubia se levantó para presionar el botón del ascensor, invitándola a ingresar en el.


	4. ¿Morir?

Algo llamado desesperación invadía su cuerpo. Y la pared delante de ella lo estaba comprobando.

Quinn permanecía sentada detrás, solo la miraba. ¿Para que detenerla? Si bien, los golpes que lanzaba al muro no podían dolerle, pronto se cansaría, ella misma lo comprobó cuando llegó a ese lugar.

Un ultimo golpe, el mas fuerte de todos, fue con el que la morena terminó derrumbándose en el suelo, justo frente a la ojiverde quien solo abrazaba sus piernas.

**R: **¿Por qué no me duele? ¿Por qué no puedo llorar?.-Preguntó alterada.

**Q: **Si te suicidaste para ya no sufrir, ¿Para que quieres hacerlo aquí?.-Dijo mirándola.

**R: **No lo hice por eso.-Susurró sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

**Q: **¿Entonces?.-Preguntó curiosa pero lo único que recibió fue una negación por parte de la morena.-Bien, de todas formas cuando cumplas tu castigo podrás sentir dolor.

**R: **Pero…Al momento de mi muerte no sentí nada.

**Q: **Pues ahora lo sentirás, lo que quieren es castigarnos y que mejor forma que esa. Y si.-Se apresuró a decir al ver que la morena abría la boca.-También podrás sangrar, eso hace todo mas…terrorifico.

**R: **Es que…Aun no comprendo muchas cosas.

**Q: **¡No hay nada que entender Rachel! ¡Estas muerta y ya!.-Dijo desesperada

**R: **Se te hace fácil decirlo, ya tienes mas tiempo aquí.

**Q: **No es cuestión de tiempo, simplemente tienes que aceptarlo. Estas muerta, como tu querías. No se porque te comportas de esta forma tan infantil si ya lograste tu objetivo.

**R: **Mi objetivo era llegar a un lugar distinto, no llegar al mismo sitio del que quería salir.

**Q: **No todo se puede en esta vida…O muerte, lo que sea.-Dijo haciendo reír a la morena.

Un silencio de formó entre las dos. Rachel imitó la postura de Quinn para después clavar su mirada en los ojos de la chica.

**R: **Hay algo que me inquieta.-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.-Creo…Creo conocerte pero no estoy muy segura.-Decidió seguir hablando al notar el mutismo de Quinn.-Tus ojos, la estructura de tu rostro. No se si es ot….

No pudo continuar hablando ya que algo la distrajo.

Un hombre con ropa harapienta y con el cabello tan largo que arrastraba por el suelo caminaba hacia ellas.

Conforme el hombre se acercaba Rachel podía notar como los ojos de este cambiaban de color constantemente.

_Numero 722.-_Dijo con una voz ronca mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del departamento de Quinn. Al parecer no había notado que las chicas estaban sentadas ahí.

Rachel iba a hablar pero Quinn negó con la cabeza rogándole silencio.

Tres golpes mas se dejaron escuchar, cada uno mas fuerte que el otro.

Quinn abrazaba sus piernas fuertemente esperando no hacer ningún ruido..

El hombre se dio por vencido y se alejó de las chicas.

Quinn se levantó lentamente, procurando no producir ningún sonido, se despidió de Rachel en silencio y entró rápidamente en su departamento.

Unos minutos mas le bastaron para ingresar también al suyo.

Su ropa quedó tirada por todas partes y ella permanecía desnuda en su cama y con el ruido de un disparo supo que la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Q: **¡Rachel, Rachel Rachel!.-Gritaba la rubia mientras golpeaba la puerta.

**R: **¡Ya voy!.-Dijo abriendo.-No tienes que hacer eso ¿sabes?

Quinn no respondió, solo bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

**Q: **C-creo que e-estas desnuda.-Dijo en un susurro.

**R: **Si, y como alguien no dejaba de golpear mi puerta no me dio tiempo de vestirme.-Respondió.

**Q: **Lo siento.-Dijo nerviosa. Elevó su vista, su objetivo eran los ojos de Rachel pero se detuvo en los pechos de la morena.

**R: **Quinn.-Llamó.- ¡Quinn!

**Q: **eh, que.-Dijo saliendo de su trance.

**R: **¿Estabas mirando mis pechos?

**Q: **¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no, claro que no, yo, no, no.-Dijo nerviosa.

**R: **Como sea, pasa, tengo que vestirme.

**Q: **Si, claro.-Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

El camino de la puerta a la habitación de la morena parecía infinito para Quinn quien solo podía observar el trasero y las piernas de la chica.

**R: **Perdón por el desorden.-Dijo al entrar en la habitación.-pero ayer solo entre y…¿Quinn?.-Llamó al ver que la chica solo veía sus pechos.

Se sentó frente a Quinn, cruzando las piernas y recargando sus manos en la cama.

**R: **¿Eres lesbiana?.-Preguntó unos segundos después

Quinn reaccionó por fin, mirando los ojos de la morena nerviosamente.

**Q: **¿Q-que? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**R: **Desde que llegaste lo único que haces es mirar mi cuerpo y no es que me moleste, se que tengo un cuerpo excepcional, es solo que tengo curiosidad.-Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

**Q: **Eh, yo, si, soy lesbiana.-Respondió viendo como la morena se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse.-P-pero, no quiero que me veas como una pervertida.

**R: **Te dije que no me importa.-Dijo caminando hacia la cocina siendo seguida por la ojiverde.-¿Y bien? ¿A que venías?

**Q: **Oh si, esto estaba pegando en tu puerta.-Dijo sacando una hoja de la bolsa de su pantalón.

**R: **¿Y no podías esperar a que yo saliera y la descubriera?

**Q: **Pero, es importante.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

La morocha dio un gran suspiro antes de dedicarse a leer la nota.

_Srita. Rachel Barbra Berry_

_Por medio de la presente te le informa que el mismo día que lea esta nota comenzará su castigo que el Honorable Comité de Culpa y Castigo se encargó de dictar._

_Se le condena a cien eternidades repitiendo su muerte justo a la hora que se realizó dicho suceso._

_También se le informa su numero de identificación, cambiando así inmediatamente su nombre a Numero 456._

_Adjunto a esta nota se le entrega el reglamento y algunos consejos para hacer mas fácil su estadía en este lugar._

_H.C.C.C_

Elevó su vista de aquel papel para mirar a Quinn quien solo la observaba expectante.

**R: **¿Reglamento?.-La ojiverde asintió entregándole otra hoja.

_H.C.C.C_

_Reglamento para la fácil convivencia y adaptación._

_1.- Un individuo no podrá interferir en el castigo de otro ya sea ayudándole o interfiriendo. Si esto llegará a suceder, un guardia determinará el castigo correspondiente._

_2.-Está estrictamente prohibido atravesar los limites del tártaro. Quien sea sorprendido realizando dicha acción será reprendido aumentándose 10 eternidades mas a su condena._

_3.-No se permite ningún tipo de interacción con el mundo de los humanos o con cualquier otro delimitante de nuestra ciudad. Si se rompe esta regla el individuo será acreedor a un aumento en su condena._

_4.-Para la satisfacción de los habitantes se cuenta con 6 cuartos oscuros en los distintos puntos de nuestra ciudad, que pueden ser utilizados tanto de noche como de día._

_5.-No se permite ningún tipo de atracción hacía otro tipo de individuos a excepción de los reductores de condena para los cuales se les aplicaran las siguientes restricciones._

_A) No se permite ningún tipo de contacto hacía su protegido._

_B) No se permite el relevo de condena._

_C) Se podrá ayudar a su protegido con consejos útiles, pero no se les podrán dar soluciones a su problemas con el H.C.C.C_

_6.-Al cumplir su condena, el individuo en cuestión tendrá derecho a abandonar la ciudad y viajar al lugar que su religión prometió._

_H.C.C.C_

**Q: **Esta bien, yo te explico.-Se adelantó a decir al ver como Rachel la miraba interrogante.-¿Recuerdas al tipo de ayer? El es un guardia. Se encarga de vigilar que todos cumplan su condena en tiempo y forma, además tiene otros privilegios, como ordenar castigos si es que rompes una regla.

Un reductor de condena es alguien que se ofrece a recibir la mitad de condena que se le asignaba a otro individuo, es decir, si a alguien se le condena con 300 eternidades el reductor recibe 150 de estas ¿Entiendes?

**R: **Si, pero, ¿Quién se ofrecería a hacer eso?

**Q: **No lo se, a veces tamben me lo pregunto.-Dijo encogiendo lo hombros.

**R: **y ¿Qué es un cuarto oscuro?

**Q: **Sirven para recargar energía, pensé que ya habías notado eso.

**R: **Notado que.

**Q: **Que nos alimentamos de la oscuridad. ¿No te sientes mas hiperactiva en las noches?

**R: **Yo, siempre dejo todas las luces prendidas.-La ojiverde ladeo la cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía.-Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

**Q: **Pues te informo que debes superar ese miedo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

**R: **Que sería lo peor que me podría pasar. ¿Morir?

* * *

Si, ya se, me he retrasado mucho, pero con la escuela y mi otra historia(Que viva la reina) en proceso no doy para mucho.

Gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo y a las que dejan review.


	5. Oscuridad

**Q: **Vamos, respira.

**R: **Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo.-Dijo fulminando a la chica con la mirada.

**Q: **Por favor, lo peor que te puedes encontrar ahí son muertos, y ¡sorpresa! Tu eres una de ellos.-Exclamó empujando a la chica para que entrara en aquel edificio.

Cuando salieron del departamento esa misma mañana Quinn se ofreció para ayudarle con la cuestión de el cuarto oscuro.

**R: **Pero no entiendo porque debo hacerlo.-Insistió tratando de librarse de los brazos de la chica.

**Q: **Ya te lo expliqué. Mientras mas energía tengas menos dolor experimentarás.-Dijo cargando a la morocha y caminando hasta lo que parecía ser la recepción. Una mujer las atendió.

**Q: **Hola, queremos usar un cuarto.-Saludó batallando con Rachel, a lo cual la recepcionista dudó.-Es nueva y le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

_Bien, ¿Cuánto tardarán?._

**Q: **Un rato.

_Un rato.-_Anotó en una libreta.-¿Números de identificación?

**Q: **722 y 456

_Bien, 722 ya sabes las reglas del comité_

**Q: **Claro, ya se.-Dijo rodando los ojos mientras caminaba arrastrando a la morocha.

* * *

**R: **¿Un rato?.-Preguntó después de entrar al ascensor.

**Q: **Ya te lo expliqué, aquí no existe el tiempo como tal, dejó de importar aquí. El único momento en el que debes acordarte de el es cuando cumples tu condena, tienes que ser puntual.

**R: **Pero al decir un rato están utilizando el tiempo ¿no?

**Q: **¿Haz visto algún reloj por aquí?.-Rachel negó.-Pues eso, no podemos decir "una hora" o "a las 3:30" porque no hay relojes.

**R: **¿Y por que no hacen uno?

**Q: **¿Para que? Es mejor vivir sin apresurarse.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una inmensa oscuridad.

**R: **Ni de broma entro ahí.-Dijo tratando de presionar un botón para irse de ahí pero Quinn la detuvo.

**Q: **Vamos, ya estamos aquí.-Empujó.-No puedes huir ahora.

**R: **Si puedo, pero imagino que no me dejarás.

**Q: **Exacto, ahora ven.-Dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de Rachel.

**R: **Pero…

**Q: **Ven.

Al primer paso que dieron fuera del ascenso las puertas se cerraron eliminando la poca luz que entraba en el cuarto.

**R: **No me sueltes, no me sueltes, no me sueltes.-Susurraba aferrándose al brazo de la ojiverde.

No podía ver nada, no distinguía entre un pestañeo y la vista. Pero Quinn se movía libremente, sin miedo.

**Q: **Rachel, no puedo caminar así.-Dijo deteniéndose.

**R: **No me sueltes.-Repitió abrazándose al cuello de Quinn. La ojiverde se paralizó.

**Q: **Estas muy cerca.-Susurró.

La morena no la escuchó y se acercó más, quedando pegada al pecho de Quinn, justo en ese momento la ojiverde la empujó suavemente.

**Q: **No vuelvas a hacer eso.

**R: **Lo siento.-Respondió al notar el tono de voz usado por Quinn.

La rubia se alejó un poco y se sentó recargando su espalda en la pared.

**R: **Quinn…Quinn.-Susurraba, su voz sonaba un poco quebrada.

**Q: **Estoy aquí.-Dijo e inmediatamente escuchó los pasos de Rachel aproximándose a ella.-Estoy sentada.-Advirtió, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que en ese mismo instante sintió como la morena caía sobre sus piernas.

**R: **Perdón.-Dijo incorporándose.

**Q: **No te disculpes, fue un accidente.

**R: **¿Puedo abrazarte?

**Q: **No creo que sea conveniente. S-si quieres puedes recostarte en mis piernas.

Rachel inmediatamente recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, escuchando como Quinn mascullaba algunas cosas.

"_No fue buena idea" _Pensaba la ojiverde.

* * *

**R: **No volveré nunca más.-Dijo sentada al borde del risco.

**Q: **Admítelo, te sientes con mas energía.

**R: **Está bien, si, lo admito, pero no quiero volver.-Sentenció.

Quinn solo encogió los hombros.

Cerró los ojos, rememorando aquel día que lo intentó la primera vez.

La brisa golpeaba contra su rostro, el viento alborotaba su cabello, pero esta vez no estaba sola. Quinn la acompañaba.

**Q: **No te preocupes, solo dolerá por un momento.-Susurró.

La morena abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Si, en cualquier momento te desmayarás.-Dijo balanceándose un poco. El mar se veía tan hermoso debajo de sus pies.

**R: **¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi?

**Q: **Eres de las pocas ¿personas? Que quieren hablar conmigo.-Respondió mirando el cielo. Las nubes se veían tan hermosas sobre ella.

La tranquilidad del mar se vio interrumpida por el sonido de las olas chocando violentamente contra aquel risco. Rachel sintió un leve escalofrío.

**Q: **Es hora.-Susurró dolorosamente.

La morena solo asintió.

**Q: **Te esperaré ahí abajo.

Y con esa ultima sentencia Rachel dio un paso hacia el frente, cerrando los ojos.

Quinn bajó solo hasta que no pudo ver más a la morena.


	6. Podemos intentarlo

**Q: **Tranquila, estas bien, todo esta bien.-Susurraba mientras acariciaba el cabello de la morocha.-Estoy aquí, contigo.-En ese momento Rachel perdió la conciencia.

Era ya la décima vez que Rachel cumplía su castigo y Quinn ya no soportaba más. No podía ayudar a la morena y no le gustaba verla sufrir cada día.

Llegaba a la orilla gracias al vaivén de las olas. Un brazo y una costilla rota más la herida en la frente eran los daños que sufría. Murió ahogada, pero ese no era mucho sufrimiento, así que después de unos minutos de estar inconsciente en la arena, despertaba gritando y llorando, era ese momento en el que Quinn trataba de tranquilizarla, segundos después se desmayaba.

Despertaba con un par de brazos rodeándola, acomodada entre sus piernas y descansando la espalda sobre su pecho.

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Susurró sin ver nada más que oscuridad.

**Q: **Quien más podría ser

De alguna forma su miedo había desaparecido. Tal vez el despertar siempre en algún lugar oscuro ayudaba, y el sentir a Quinn tan cera, ayudaba aún más.

**Q: **¿Se fue el dolor?

**R: **Si.-Respondió moviendo su brazo para comprobarlo.-Me encanta que me abraces, siento un tipo de calidez cuando lo haces.

**Q: **¿Enserio?.-Preguntó nerviosa.

**R: **Si, es muy raro el poder sentirme cómoda contigo.-Respondió jugando con las manos de Quinn.

**Q: **Eh, bueno, será mejor que salgamos .

Se levantó ayudando a Rachel a salir lo más rápido posible, lo que menos quería en ese momento era a un guardia tocando a su puerta.

**R: **¿En donde estamos?.-Cuestionó cuando se dio cuenta que no era el lugar que solían visitar.

**Q: **Es mi departamento. Estaba anocheciendo, así que e traje.

**R: **¿Me cargaste hasta aquí?

**Q: **No eres tan pesada.-Respondió recostándose en el sillón.

Con una mirada recorrió el departamento. No había muchas cosas, una biblioteca personal, un sillón y una mesa pequeña eran las únicas cosas que adornaban lo que parecía ser la sala.

Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la mesita ratona, de frente a Quinn.

**R: **¿Hace cuanto que estás aquí?

**Q: **Umm no lo se, hace mucho, un año, tal vez.-Dijo colocándose de costado para mirar a la morena.

**R: **Aún no me has dicho ¿Cómo moriste?

**Q: **Me ahorqué, ahí.-Dijo señalando la habitación oscura en la que acababan de estar.

**R: **¿Por qué?

**Q: **Consideraba que mi vida tenía que acabar. Sentía que ya había vivido todo. Ya nadie me necesitaba, ni yo misma, así que decidí adelantarme un poco.

**R: **¿Cuántos años tenias?

**Q: **25

**R: **¿Te arrepientes?

**Q: **No, ni un poco, creo que tomé la dedición correcta.

**R: **Pero, tus padres, tus amigos…

**Q: **Soy huérfana, y nunca tuve amigos, de hecho, pocas personas fueron a mi funeral.

**R: **Como lo sabes.

**Q: **El primer día que llegué aquí, me escapé, ya sabes, por los limites de la ciudad. Cuando di un paso fuera me transporté a mi funeral. Tuve suerte de caer en el camino de la Tierra.-Rachel la miró interrogante.-La ciudad está rodeada por ocho lugares, uno es la Tierra, los otros siete son los siete pecados capitales.

**R: **¿Podemos ir a la Tierra?

**Q: **¿Para que?

**R: **Solo, quisiera ver que ha pasado.

**Q: **Será mejor no hacerlo, puede ser peligroso.

**R: **Quinn.-Dijo con un tono de suplica.

**Q: **Rachel…

**R: **Por favor.

**Q: **No.

**R: **Pero…

**Q: **No.

Gracias a una ventana abierta, el viento entró agitando las cortinas.

**Q: **Vete.-Dijo levantándose.

**R: **Pero…

**Q: **Vete, ya es mi hora, nos vemos mañana.

Rachel la siguió hasta la puerta.

**R: **Está bien, está bien, hasta luego.

* * *

**Q: **¡Rachel Rachel Rachel!

**R: **Quinn.-Dijo abriendo la puerta.- Te agradecería tanto que no tocaras la puerta como desesperada, ya te he dicho que eres libre de entrar y salir cuando quieras.-Guardó silencio al ver como la ojiverde estaba perdida.-Y deja de mirar mis pechos.

**Q: **No es mi culpa sentirme más cómoda así.-Respondió girándose para entrar en el departamento.-Más te vale no estar viendo mi trasero.

**Q: **No lo hago.-Respondió desviando su mirada.

* * *

**Q: **Bien, necesito que te vistas.

**R: **No.-Dijo ocultando su rostro en una almohada.

**Q: **Rachel, que esté muerta no significa que no tenga necesidades.

**R: **Quinn, que esté muerta significa que no tengo temor alguno de que la gente me vea desnuda.-Respondió sentándose para mirar a Quinn.-Espera, ¿Necesidades?

**Q: **Si Rachel, ya sabes, "necesidades".-dijo representando las comillas con los dedos.

La morena caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a la ojiverde.

**R: **Quinn, necesito que por primera vez desde que entraste dejes de mirar mis pechos y que me respondas con sinceridad. ¿Podemos tener sexo?. Ósea, nosotros, los que estamos aquí.-Explicó.

**Q: **S-solo en casos especiales.

**R: **¿Cómo…?

**Q: **Es difícil de explicar, y es más difícil aun si estas desnuda entre mis piernas.

**R: **Mira el techo.

**Q: **Solo los reductores de condena pueden hacerlo, con su protegido obviamente.

Rachel masculló algo y se alejó de la rubia para tirarse bocabajo en el sillón.

**R: **¿Y como se si tengo un reductor de condena?

**Q: **Eso lo tienes que averiguar tu sola, nadie te puede ayudar con eso.

**R: **¿Cómo rayos sabré que hacer para descubrirlo si ni siquiera se que hacer?

**Q: **¿Por qué tanto interés?

**R: **Digamos que en la Tierra era algo así como…Ninfomana.-Quinn solo enarcó una ceja.-Quiere decir que soy, era, adicta al sexo.

**Q: **Ya se lo que significa, pero, ¿Tu? ¿El ser mas adorable que he conocido en todo este tiempo?

**R: **No te fíes de las apariencias.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación dejando que las dos chicas estructuraran preguntas.

**R: **¿Tenías novia?

**Q: **Si, Santana- Latina. Teníamos 6 años de noviazgo, de hecho estábamos comprometidas, pero bueno, sucedió esto.-Dijo señalándose.-¿Y tu?

**R: **Novio. Noah Puckerman. Judío, igual que yo. Muy buen sexo.-respondió sin mucha importancia.

**Q: **Bien, bien. Eh, parece que ya es tarde ¿Nos vamos?.-Preguntó incomoda. No le gustaba esa conversación.

**R: **Claro.

* * *

**Q: **Ni creas que te voy a cargar así.-Decía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

**R: **Deberías aprovechar.-Dijo dándole la espalda.

Ya estaban en aquel risco, y para mala suerte de Quinn, Rachel decidió ir desnuda, y no es que a la rubia le molestara ver a alguien como Rachel desnuda, eran las miradas que los demás lanzaban al perfecto cuerpo de la morocha. Así que el camino hacia la playa fue un completo desafío para Quinn, quien se preguntaba si podría matar (de nuevo) a alguna de esas personas.

**Q: **Quisiera poder hacerlo.-Susurró

**R: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó volteando.

**Q: **Nada, nada.

**R: **Bien, eh, oye, ¿Enserio no podemos ir a la Tierra?.-Preguntó bajando su vista al suelo.

**Q: **¿Para…?

**R: **No lo se, visitar, ver…-Jugaba con sus manos.

**Q: **Es muy peligroso.-dijo rascando su nuca, pero al ver como la morena cambiaba su expresión a una parecida a la tristeza reflexionó.-Pero podemos intentarlo.

Elevó su mirada y esbozando una gran sonrisa se lanzó sobre Quinn.

**R: **Gracias, gracias.

Quinn se petrificó al sentir a la morocha rodear su cuello con sus brazos, y se paralizó aun mas cuando la morena alejándose un poco, pero sin tratar de aumentar el espacio entre las dos, la besó.

Un roce. Apenas un ligero roce entre sus labios que a pesar de todo provocó tanto entre las dos chicas.

Inmediatamente después de perder contacto Rachel se lanzó de espaldas hacía el agua, dejando a Quinn confundida.

_Numero 722.-_Una voz grave la llamó.

Estaba en problemas.

* * *

¡Vacaciones por fin!

Eso significa que podré dedicarme más a mis fics.

Gracias a todos los que sigan leyendo y a los que dejan reviews.

Dudas, criticas, comentarios en la cajita blanca de abajo o MP


	7. Siempre quise

Tenía miedo de moverse, mucho miedo. Podría jurar que le tenía más miedo a eso que al guardián que se encontró en el risco.

Con el no hubo tanto problema, solo una intensa charla sobre el tiempo y el destino, además de un pequeño aumento en su condena, nada más. Pero ahora, en ese mismo momento, temía moverse, porque sabía que si lo hacía perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Como siempre lo hacía, cargó el cuerpo de Rachel para llevarla a un cuarto oscuro, más específicamente al de su apartamento, la única diferencia era que ahora la morena estaba desnuda y Quinn no podía evitar el contacto que su piel tenía con la de Rachel. Además ya se había acostumbrado a la posición que mantenía con la chica al estar en el cuarto: La morocha entre sus piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho y ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, esa postura ayudaba mucho a que la morena no despertara inquieta al notar toda la oscuridad a su alrededor.

Pero ahora estaba jodida.

Rachel despertaba lentamente, un leve mareo la desorientaba, pero nuevamente, el sentir a Quinn tan cerca le daba cierta tranquilidad.

**Q: **Hasta que despiertas.

**R: **Lo siento, creo que esta vez fue peor que las anteriores.-Respondió desperezándose.

**Q: **Si, me empapaste de sangre.

**R: **Lo siento.

**Q: **Da igual.

Y callaron.

Las dos estaban nerviosas. Rachel estaba recordando lo que pasó antes de lanzarse y le preocupaba un poco el hecho de haber incomodado a Quinn.

**Q; **Que te parece si salimos y planeamos nuestro viaje.

**R: **Me parece bien.

Salieron rápidamente gracias a la gran capacidad de Quinn para ver en la oscuridad.

**Q: **Toma.-Dijo dándole una bata.-pontela.

La morena obedeció. Tal vez si intimidó a Quinn. Las dos se sentaron.

**Q: **Bien, necesitamos salir inmediatamente después de que yo despierte. Creo recordar el camino así que llegaremos pronto. Lo he calculado todo y creo que tenemos poco mas de medio día para hacer todo lo que queramos. Es importante que estemos puntuales aquí ¿a que hora moriste?

**R: **Creo que a las 6.-Respondió rápidamente.

**Q: **Entonces regresaremos a las 5. Cuando estemos en la Tierra tendremos que robar un reloj.-Rachel asintió.-Necesito que me prometas que obedecerás a cualquier indicación que te de, ¿entendido?

**R: **Si.

**Q: **Entonces yo comienzo con mi parte.-Señaló el cuarto.-mientras tu vas a vestirte, en un rato voy por ti.

* * *

**R: **Wow, tus ojos están verdaderamente rojos.

**Q: **Si Rachel, eso sucede cuando te ahorcas.

**R: **Pero resalta el verde que…

**Q: **Dejemos el tema.

**R: **Lo siento.

Todo iba como lo habían planeado, Salieron del edificio y se acercaban a los limites de la ciudad evitando a los guardias. Un par de metros más y se encontrarían en la Tierra, lo único malo era el comportamiento de Quinn hacia la morocha.

**R: **Quinn…

**Q: **Shhh, es ahí.-Dijo en un susurro

**R: **¿El árbol?.-preguntó ocultándose detrás de un arbusto junto a Quinn. Un guardia vigilaba la zona.

**Q: **Si, pasándolo nos encontraremos en la Tierra. Los guardias son ciegos pero tienen el oído muy desarrollado, así que tendremos que correr muy rápido para que no nos note.-Rachel asintió.-Una ultima cosa, tenemos que pensar en el lugar en el que queremos aparecer ¿Te parece bien el recibidor de tu edificio?

**R: **Claro.

**Q: **Bien, entonces toma mi mano y piensa en ese lugar, no te desconcentres. A la cuenta de tres.

_**1...2...3**_

Segundos antes se acercaba a un viejo árbol ahora, de golpe, se encontraba dentro de su edificio.

**R: **¿E-estamos…?

**Q: **Si.-Susurró mirando todo el lugar.

La Tierra era tan distinta a Selfish Town. En la Tierra todo se sentía tan…calido, mientras que en Selfish Town se podía notar la tristeza y desgracia que abundaba en el lugar.

Rachel sintió una fuerte necesidad de llorar.

Sabía que solo estaba viendo un vestíbulo casi vacío, a no ser por Henry que dormitaba a un lado de la puerta principal ese lugar estaría desierto, pero de repente sentía un mar de emociones golpear violentamente contra su pecho solo por volver a ese lugar.

Miró a Quinn, quien la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, demostrando que ella sentía lo mismo.

**R: **Todo es tan…

**Q: **¿Raro? Lo se, todo cambia aquí.

**R: **Es muy abrumador.

**Q: **Lo es.

Ninguna se movía, aún seguían con sus manos entrelazadas y con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared frente a ellas.

**Q: **¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer ya que estás aquí?.-Preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

**R: **Quiero ver a Noah, y a mis padres, también quisiera ver mi tumba.

**Q: **Eh, bueno, son las dos de la madrugada, según eso.-Dijo señalando un reloj.-Tenemos tiempo para todo.

**R: **¿Y tu? ¿No quieres hacer algo?

**Q: **Claro, muchas cosas, pero yo puedo esperar.-Respondió con una sonrisa. Su humor había cambiado.

**R: **¿Te importaría si hacemos algo de lo tuyo primero? No creo que alguien esté despierto a esta hora y los cementerios me dan miedo por las noches.

**Q: **No hay nadie ahí.

**R: **Si, fantasmas.-Respondió sacando una pequeña risa de Quinn.

**Q: **Eres tan graciosa.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Como sea, conozco a alguien que puede estar despierta a esta hora: Santana López.

* * *

**R: **Se siente tan raro.-Dijo sacudiendo su cuerpo.

**Q: **Y es peor cuando las personas pasan a través de ti.-Dijo sonriendo.

**R: **Siempre pensé que eso de atravesar paredes era un invento.

**Q: **Has comprobado que no lo es.

De repente, Quinn se detuvo delante de una puerta.

**Q: **Es aquí.-Dijo mirando el numero 379 que colgaba de la puerta.

**R: **¿y que esperamos para entrar?

**Q: **No lo se.-Susurró.

Rachel sabía que era un poco complicado para Quinn el entrar en aquel departamento, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tomó su mano y caminó con ella hasta cruzar la puerta.

Una sala bastante espaciosa se mostraba frente a ellas.

**R: **Wow, se ve que tiene dinero.

**Q: **San es dueña de un sello discográfico, yo era arquitecto y le dejé todo lo que tenía, así que si, tiene bastante dinero.-Dijo tratando de acariciar el respaldo de un sillón de cuero.-Este es su favorito, no combina con la decoración pero insistió tanto en comprarlo que no me pude negar.

**R: **Es lindo.

**Q: **Oh, mira.-Dijo acercándose a una pared cubierta totalmente de fotografías y cosas colgadas.- Es el muro del "Siempre quise".-La morena la miró interrogante.-Todo lo que soñábamos hacer está aquí, por ejemplo: Siempre quise acariciar un pingüino.-Señaló una fotografía de Quinn junto a la persona que se suponía era Ex-novia acariciando un pingüino.-Siempre quise buscar un oasis en el desierto.-Señaló otra fotografía.-Siempre quise aprender a boxear.-Señaló dos pares de guantes de box colgados.-No puedo creer que aún conserve todo esto.

Rachel alternaba su mirada entre Quinn y las fotografías, prestando atención a la historia detrás de cada imagen y a la sonrisa de la rubia, una sonrisa tan triste, tan fingida.

La morena posó su mirada en el final del muro. Un estante sostenía una pequeña caja de vidrio.

**R: **¿Y eso?.-Preguntó interrumpiendo a Quinn para caminar hasta el objeto.

**Q: **Eso…no lo se.-Respondió siguiendo los pasos de Rachel.

Un anillo descansaba en la caja con una breve inscripción al pie de esta.

_Siempre quise casarme contigo._

_Y siempre querré hacerlo._

Los dedos de Quinn rozaban aquellas palabras con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Nunca pensó que Santana hiciera algo así.

**Q: **Aún recuerdo cuando lo compré.-Dijo con voz ronca sin dejar de mirar el anillo.-Había recorrido casi todo Nueva York tratando de encontrar el anillo perfecto para alguien tan maravillosa como Santana. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando pasé delante de una tienda de antigüedades y lo vi. Oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante. Nada ostentoso pero elegante. El anillo perfecto para ella.

Rachel escuchaba embobada lo que Quinn le contaba, algo había cambiado en la chica, tal vez su sonrisa, o su mirar.

**Q: **Y cuando se lo entregué ¡Dios, ese día no lo olvidaré jamás!.-Esbozó una gran sonrisa.-Fue el día que acariciamos el pingüino. Por alguna rara razón ese animal es el favorito de San, así que pedí a los cuidadores que le pusieran un collar con el anillo y un letrero que decía _"¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?_" colgado de el. ¿Qué crees que sucedió?.-Preguntó despegando su mirada de la caja para posarla en la morocha.

**R: **¿Atacó al pingüino para que le diera el anillo?.-Preguntó graciosamente.

**Q: **Casi. Se abalanzó contra el pobre animal y lo abrazó llorando mientras repetía "_Si"_ Y como no soltaba al pingüino tres guardias la tuvieron que separar de el. Después de eso me abrazó a mi aún llorando y oliendo a pescado.-Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.-Nunca más pudo volver a utilizar su abrigo, y peor, nunca más pudo volver a visitar a aquel pingüino por que le prohibieron la entrada al zoológico.

Una carcajada escapó de la boca de Rachel.

**R: **Me imagino que eso la entristeció mucho.-Dijo tratando de calmar su risa.

**Q: **Demasiado.

En ese instante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose las distrajo

**R: **¡Oh Dios! ¡Vamos Quinn, escóndete!.-Dijo ocultándose detrás del sofá blanco.

**Q: **¿Enserio Rachel?.-Preguntó incrédula mientras se acercaba a la morocha.

La puerta se cerró mientras una chica morena se quitaba un gorro, unos guantes y bufanda.

**Q: **Santana.-Susurró.

**R: **¡Shhh!

**Q: **¡Rachel por favor! ¿Estas conciente acaso de que eres un fantasma y no te pueden ver ni escuchar?

**R: **Lo lamento tanto pero soy primeriza Quinn.-Exclamó incorporándose.-Nadie me ha dado la guía de cómo ser un fantasma.

Quinn rodó los ojos para volver a posar su mirada en Santana quien ahora bebía un vaso de jugo.

Había cambiado tanto. Un nuevo corte de cabello que la hacía parecer mas madura pero sin perder su belleza, las gafas que utilizaba solo cuando se reunía con algunos amigos permanecían en su rostro. Todo era igual. _Casi _todo.

La latina dejó el vaso sucio en el fregadero y miró por un instante la ventana frente a ella. Caminó lentamente hasta su sillón favorito atravesando a Rachel.

**S: **Maldición, aquí hace más frío.-Masculló mientras se sentaba.

**Q: **¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó a la morena quien quedó paralizada.

**R: **¿Q-que…que…

**Q: **Cuando atraviesas a una persona puedes ver dentro de ella.

**R: **E-es… Es horrible.-Logró pronunciar.

**Q: **Te lo advertí.

_-¿San?.-_Escucharon que alguien preguntaba desde otra habitación.

Santana sonrió de medio lado mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Quinn se hizo a un lado para ver como esta se alejaba.

**R: **No entiendo quien en su sano juicio está despierto a estas horas, las…cuatro de la madrugada.-Señaló un reloj en la mesita ratona.

**Q: **A veces tenía juntas muy importantes en bares o prostíbulos.-Dijo lo ultimo con una mueca rara.-Dependiendo de donde la citaran, por eso llega a esta hora.

**R: **¿Y eso no te molestaba?

**Q: **Por un momento, luego recordaba que ella era solo mía y que nunca se atrevería a engañarme.-Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

**R:** Pufff, eran la pareja perfecta.

**Q: **Si, lo éramos.

**R: **¡Y me lo restriegas en la cara!.-Dijo dramáticamente.

**Q: **Calla y vamos a ver en donde se metió San, no vine hasta aquí solo para verla unos segundos.

De nuevo sujetó su mano y atravesaron una de las paredes que las llevó a un pasillo, justo frente a ellas una puerta más fue atravesada.

**R: **Wow.-Pronunció Rachel mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza para tratar de comprender lo que sus ojos veían.

La reacción de Quinn fue la misma al descubrir como Santana estaba con otra chica, obviamente desnudas y realizando una postura casi imposible de realizar.

**R: **Esa rubia es muy flexible.

**Q: **No puedo ver quien es.

**R: **Si te inclinas un poco así, giras tu rostro un poco para acá y entrecierras un poco tus ojos puedes verla un poco.

La ojiverde siguió las indicaciones de la morena.

**Q: **¿Brittany?

**R: **¿La conoces?

**Q: **Si, trabaja, trabajaba, trabaja, como sea, para Santana.-Respondió enarcando una ceja.-Creo que será mejor irnos.

**R: **Claro, si tu quieres.-Dijo alejándose junto a Quinn cuando un fuerte gemido se dejó escuchar.-Aunque pensándolo bien.-Volvió a mirar a las chicas.-Se está muy bien aquí.

**Q: **Rachel Barbra Berry nos vamos ahora mismo.-Ordenó jalando a la chica.

**B: **Mmm San…

**R: **¡Pero las necesito!.-Fue lo ultimo que logró decir antes de ser sacada a la fuerza de la habitación.

* * *

Es el capitulo mas sencillo que he escrito hasta ahora.

Quejas, dudas o comentarios en la caja de abajo :)


	8. De padres, exnovios y cosquillas

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaban caminando pero el sol ya comenzaba a iluminar lentamente toda la ciudad.

En todo el camino ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, solo se dedicaban a ver como las calles comenzaban a llenarse de personas.

**R: **Eh ¿Quinn?.-Llamó rompiendo el silencio.

**Q: **¿Si?

**R: **¿Estás…estás enfadada conmigo?

**Q: **Claro que no.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

**R: **¿Estás enojada por lo que viste?.-Quinn negó.-¿Entonces?

**Q: **Simplemente estoy pensando Rachel. Si, me sorprendí cuando vi…eso, pero no estoy enojada, Santana merece ser feliz, tarde o temprano tenía que encontrar a alguien más.

**R: **Pero fue muy pronto, solo un año.

**Q: **Se que me amaba…que aun me ama, pero así es Santana, necesita a alguien, y ella sabe escoger a las personas que le hacen bien, no tengo por que preocuparme o enfadarme.

Rachel se mostró seria al ver como la rubia volvía a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

**R: **¿Te importa si vamos a ver a Noah ahora?

**Q: **No, vamos.-y de nuevo sus manos se unieron.

* * *

Se encontró sola en medio del pasillo, mirando a los lados para intentar localizar a Quinn.

**R: **¿Quinn?…¡Quinn!.-Gritó.

**Q: **¿Rachel?.-Preguntó saliendo del departamento de la morena.-Por un momento pensé que habías vuelto al departamento de Santana.-Bromeó

**R: **¿Por qué aparecimos separadas?

**Q: **Yo pensé en el departamento y tu en el pasillo.

**R: **Cierto, punto a tu favor pequeñuela.

**Q: **Soy más alta que tu.

**R: **Deja de quitarle la magia a las cosas Quinn.-Reclamó con un puchero al mismo tiempo que ingresaba al apartamento.-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada Señorita Quinn, le ofrecería algo de tomar pero bueno, ya sabe la situación, pero si gusta podría darle un breve recorrido por la estancia.

**Q: **Rach, ya conozco este lugar.-Dijo riendo por las ocurrencias de la chica.

**R: **¡Quinn!.-Exclamó golpeando el suelo con un pie como una niña.-¡Acabo de decirte que no le quites la magia a las cosas!

**Q: **¡Esta bien! Lo siento, me encantaría que me mostraras el lugar.

**R: **Ya no lo haré.-dijo enojada.

**Q: **Oh vamos Rachel, muéstrame el departamento.

**R: **Sala, cocina, comedor, habitación y baño.-Dijo rápidamente señalando cada lugar.-Listo.

**Q: **Fascinante, el mejor recorrido de toda mi vida.-Dijo girando los ojos.

**R: **Espero que te agradara.-Caminaba hacía su habitación con Quinn siguiéndola.-Cuando quieras puedo mostrarte el par…

**Q: **¿El par…?.-Preguntó entrando después de la morena a la habitación, pero pronto comprendió por que no había continuado.

Ropa, libros, discos y fotografías que parecían ser de la morena, se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Un fuerte olor a perfume llegó hasta Quinn poco antes de descubrir la botella rota en el suelo.

Al centro de la habitación, en la cama, un chico permanecía acostado, llorando aferrado a un vestido de Rachel. El también parecía un desastre.

Quinn miró a Rachel.

Su rostro reflejaba confusión mientras intercalaba su mirada de la habitación a su ex-novio.

**R: **Noah, levántate.-Dijo con voz firme mientras se acercaba a un costado de la cama.-Vamos Noah.

**Q: **Rachel, no lo toques, le puedes hacer daño.-Advirtió al ver las intenciones de la morocha.

**R: **¡Levántate carajo!.-Gritó desesperada tratando de mover al chico con su brazos, pero solo lograba atravesarlo provocándole escalofríos.-¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota!

**Q: **Rachel…

**R: **No llores por estupideces, vamos Puckerman.-Siguió gritando al hico.

Quinn observaba desde lejos la escena con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Quería alejar a la morocha antes de que algo sucediera, pero sabía que era un momento de desahogo.

De repente te do cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. El chico ya n o sollozaba, ahora estaba totalmente petrificado, n siquiera respiraba.

**Q: **Diablos

Se acercó a Rachel abrazándola por la espalda y cargándola la sacó de la habitación.

**R: **¿Qué estas haciendo Quinn!

**Q: **Te dije que no lo tocaras, le has hecho daño. Atravesaste su corazón. Ahora te vas a quedar aquí mientras yo me cercioro de que el esté bien.

La ojiverde atravesó de nuevo la pared que dividía los dos cuartos, se acercó al chico y con su mano traspasó su pecho para llegar a su corazón, un suave impulso le devolvió la vida.

**Q: **Si se enteran de esto me matan.-Susurró al ver como Noah tosía.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver con la morocha, pero un papel en el suelo la distrajo.

Pudo haber pasado desapercibido entre todo el desastre de la habitación, pero era el único papel en todo el lugar.

Se arrodillo par leer un poco mejor.

"_**Noah, Hiram y Leroy. Leer después de mi funeral"**_

Quinn frunció el ceño ¿Una carta de suicidio! Claro que era una carta de suicidio y al parecer nadie la había leído aun ya que estaba sellada.

Miró a Noah de nuevo y aprovechando que el chico estaba distraído movió la carta justo frente a la puerta. Sería imposible que alguien no la viera.

**R: **¿Cómo está?.-Preguntó al ver que la rubia volvía.

**Q: **Bien, solo se paralizó por el frió.-Mintió.-Me prometiste que obedecerías todo lo que te ordenara.

**R: **Lo siento.-Dijo mirando el suelo.-No pude contenerme.

**Q: **Te entiendo, pero trata de hacerlo.

Rachel solo asintió. Quinn no pudo resistir mas y la abrazó, la morocha no perdió tiempo y rodeo la cintura de Quinn con sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de esta.

**Q: **Dime que puedo hacer para verte sonreír de nuevo, me rompe el corazón verte así. Si quieres vamos de nuevo con Santana para que veamos lo que hace con su nueva novia, pero no te pongas así..

**R: **¿Puedes…puedes besarme?

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Cuando te besé en el risco me diste valor para saltar, me hiciste estar en paz. ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?

**Q: **¿Qué te parece si primero salimos de aquí?.-Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**R: **No es justo

**Q: **¿Qué no es justo?

**R: **Tu me prometiste un beso y aún no me lo has dado.

**Q: **¿Perdón? Yo no te he prometido nada.

**R: **Claro que si, me dijiste que primero deberíamos salir de mi departamento y en lugar de darme mi beso me trajiste a una aburrida biblioteca.-Dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.-Totalmente injusto.

**Q: **Eres adorable hasta cuando te enojas. Frunces la boca y caminas mas rápido para no hablarme.-describió lo que hacía la chica** .- **Totalmente adorable.

**R: **Como sea.-Dijo aligerando el paso.-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

**Q: **Busco un libro.-Respondió mirando los estantes.

**R: **¿Qué libro?

**Q: **Este.-Dijo deteniéndose frente a un pequeño cajón de madera con tres libros dentro, uno rojo, uno verde y uno amarillo.

**R: **¿Braille?.-Preguntó al leer el letrero del cajón.

**Q: **Eso dice.

**R: **¿Sabes leer braille?.-La rubia negó.-No te entiendo Quinn, enserio, ni un poco. Primero, ¿Para que quieres venir a una biblioteca si no puedes tocar los libros. Segundo, ¿Para que buscas libros en braille sabiendo que no puedes leerlos?

Quinn sonrió.

**Q: **Tienes razón, ni yo se que hago aquí. Oye, ¿Puedes ir a ver la hora? Hay un reloj en el mostrador.

**R: **Bien, pero después nos vamos.-Dijo caminando hacia el mostrador.

Quinn aprovechó ese momento a solas para llevar a cabo su plan.

Volteó de nuevo hacia el cajón poniendo sus manos a cada lado de este y concentrándose lo hizo desaparecer poco a poco. Cuando ya no había nada entre sus manos pudo notar como el color regresaba a su cuerpo y como el aire comenzaba a entras a sus pulmones.

**Q: **Mierda.-Susurró.

**R: **Quinn, son las 7:56. ¿Podemos irnos?

**Q: **C-claro, claro vamos.

**R: **¿Te pasa algo?.-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

**Q: **Eh, no, no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**R: **Estas muy nerviosa, ¿Segura que estás bien?

**Q: **No, en realidad estoy un poco cansada.-Mintió.-¿Podemos ir a mi cuarto oscuro?

* * *

**R: **Pero, si vivías con Santana ¿Cómo es que ahora vives aquí?

**Q: **Me suicidé en este lugar.

**R: **¿Y como es que nunca escuché del rumor de la chica que se suicidó en el apartamento del frente?

**Q: **¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas viviendo ahí?

**R: **Siete meses.

**Q: **Yo llevaba muerta un año tres meses, la gente pierde el interés por ciertas cosas, además al dueño del edificio no le convenía que la gente supiera que una chica se había suicidado ahí.

**R: **Cierto, otro punto a tu favor.-Dijo acomodándose en los brazos de Quinn.-Creo que has eliminado mi fobia a la oscuridad.

**Q: **Ósea que si me alejo ahora mismo.-Dijo levantándose.-¿No tendrás miedo?

**R: **Quinn no hagas eso….¿Quinn?.-Preguntó al no sentir a la rubia cerca.

Completo silencio. Al parecer solo la oscuridad la acompañaba.

**R: **Vamos Quinn, no es nada gracioso.

**Q: **Para mi lo es.-Susurró en su oído.

**R: **Vale, deja de jugar y abrázame.-Ordenó

**Q: **Mmmm, no, es mejor irnos. Ya me siento bien.

* * *

**Q: **Aun no comprendo por que dejé que tu eligieras la película.

**R: **Porque no me besaste.

**Q: **Cierto, pero al menos no tuve que pagar por ver esa abominación.

Después de salir del edificio de departamentos y al notar que tenían tiempo de sobra Rachel decidió ir al cine para ver la nueva película de la saga Crepúsculo, cosa que molestó a Quinn pero se dejó convencer por la chica.

**R: **Exacto, es lo bueno de estar muerta.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Pero no comprendo por que no te gustó.

**Q: **Es una película para adolescentes hormonales y manipulables.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

**R: **A mi me gusta.-Susurró avergonzada.

**Q: **Eso me quedó claro, pero bueno señorita hormonal, ¿Estas segura de querer visitar a tus padres?.

**R: **Claro, ¿Por qué no querría?.-Preguntó confusa tratando de esquivar a todas las personas que avanzaban hacia ella.

**Q: **Es que, ya viste como se puso Noah, y no creo que con tus padres sea distinto.

**R: **L-lo se, pero quiero verlos para estar tranquila.

**Q: **Esta bien, entonces, ¿A dónde me llevará, Señorita Berry?.-Preguntó graciosamente.

* * *

**R: **…Y por eso terminamos Día de Acción de Gracias en la cárcel.-Terminó de relatar.

Quinn la miraba con la boca abierta y las cejas fruncidas.

**Q: **P-pero ¿Cómo rayos apareció un delfín en tu piscina?

**R: **No lo se.-Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.-Pero cuando papá Hiram y Noah se juntan no hay quien los pare.

**Q: **Tu familia es un poco…peculiar.

**R: **Exacto, los Berrys somos únicos.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**Q: **Eso ya lo comprobé. Rachel Berry, eres única.

Agradecía ser un fantasma, así no se podía sonrojar ante cada halago que la rubia le hacía o cada sonrisa que esta le dedicaba.

**R: **¡Ahí es!.-Dijo señalando una casa.

Un jardín con varias flores daban la bienvenida a las dos chicas. Quinn extendía los brazos para tocar las rosas que se movían ante las suaves caricias de sus dedos.

**R: **A papá Leroy le encanta la jardinería.-Explicó.

Siguió a la morocha que ya atravesaba la puerta principal.

**Q: **Linda casa.-Dijo mirando hacía todos lados.-Tus padres si que saben como decorar.

**R: **Yo también se decorar.

**Q: **Tu departamento es una clara muestra.-Dijo caminando tras la morena.

Y por tercera vez en el día pudo observar como Rachel se quedaba sin palabras.

En el comedor había don hombres sentado el uno junto al otro.

Uno era alto y con gafas, el otro parecía ser mas pequeño.

Los dos comían en silencio, apenas y despegaban la vista de sus platos. Sus rostros mostraban una gran tristeza y las ojeras que no habían dormido durante días.

El más pequeño comenzó a llorar en silencio y las lagrimas caían sobre la mesa. Su esposo sujetó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y dándole una sonrisa de apoyo un tierno beso fue depositado en sus labios.

La pareja se levantó de sus asientos y abandonaron la habitación.

Quinn observó a Rachel, quien seguía en un estado de catatonia mirando os asientos ahora vacíos.

Con un suave movimiento entrelazó su mando con la de Rachel. La morena se sorprendió al sentir la mano tibia de Quinn contra la suya. Miró a la ojiverde quien le sonrió de esa manera que tanto le gustaba. Sin poder soportarlo más se arrojó a sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Quinn.

Una suave brisa alborotó su cabello haciéndola reaccionar. Lentamente se separó de Quinn.

Una extensa y hermosa pradera las rodeaba, con aves cantando y algunas liebres corriendo.

**R: **Quinn ¿Qué…?

No pudo articular alguna otra palabra porque unos labios rosas cubrieron los suyos.

Y ahí estaba esa sensación. No sabia muy bien que era, pero obviamente le gustaba. Le gustaba como sus labios se movían con una sincronización exquisita. Le gustaba como podía percibir ligeramente el sabor de los labios de Quinn. Le gustaba como las manos de la ojiverde rodeaban su cintura acercándola aun más a su cuerpo.

_Le gustaba Quinn._

Lentamente y con algo de dolor, sus labios se separaron pero unieron sus frentes para seguir con la conexión.

**R: **¿Q-que fue eso?.-Susurró aun con los ojos cerrados.

**Q: **Descubrí que no soporto verte triste..-Respondió dándole otro tierno beso a la morocha.

Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente, pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la luz y todo ese brillo que desprendían los ojos de Quinn.

**R: **¿Y-y este lugar?

**Q: **Pensé que lo mejor era sacarte de ahí, aunque si quieres volver…

**R: **No.-Interrumpió.-No, hiciste bien.-Dijo para dar un beso mas a la chica

* * *

**Q: **¡La encontré!.-Gritó entusiasmada.-¡Rachel, la encontré!

**R: **Bien Quinn, pero no necesitas gritar.-Dijo caminando hacia la ojiverde.

"_Rachel Barbra Berry_

_1987-2012_

_Una gran persona se fue,_

_Pero una nueva estrella nació."_

**R: **Wow, nunca pensé que me gustara tanto un epitafio.

**Q: **Si, es lindo.

Rachel se tomó unos minutos para mirar su lapida, el lugar en el que su cuerpo descansaba.

**R: **Es raro murar tu propia tumba.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.-Pensé que cuando estuviera aquí sería muy emotivo, pero, nada.

**Q: **¿Será porque no tienes sentimientos?

**R: **Sabes a lo que me refiero.

**Q: **Claro. Pienso que no sientes nada porque, de alguna forma, sigues aquí como un alma, o lo que sea, así que tu cuerpo fue un objeto por medio del cual podías hacer cosas que ahora no puedes.

**R: **Si, algo así.-Dijo confundida.-En fin, ¿Tu en donde estás enterrada?

**Q: **Me cremaron.-Respondió caminando para salir del cementerio.

**R: **Bueno, ¿Tus cenizas?.

**Q: **En el departamento de Santana.

**R: **¿Y no las vi porque…?

**Q: **Estabas muy ocupada con lo que Santana hacía en la cama

**R: **No me puedes culpar.

**Q: **Claro que puedo, Rachel.

* * *

**Q: **Con ese van 4.-Dijo mientras la morena seguía riendo.

Después de su breve visita al cementerio, decidieron ir a Central Park . Se recostaron sobre la hierba para mirar las nubes. Estaban tan distraídas que no notaron que alguien las había atravesado y Rachel en lugar de hacer una mueca de desagrado, comenzó a reír, y hacía eso con todos los que las pisaban.

**R: **Siento cosquillas cada vez que lo hacen ¿Por qué?.-Preguntó ya más tranquila.

**Q: **Por que estás en paz, hija mía.-Bromeó.

**R: **Quinn…

**Q: **¡Es enserio! Que estés relajada influye mucho en que es lo que sientes.

La morena le sonrió para después desviar su mirada al cielo. Después de unos minutos dijo:

**R: **Si sigues sosteniendo mi mano tendré un ataque de risa por cualquier cosa.

* * *

**R: **¿Segura que es este?

**Q: **Si Rachel, estoy segura de que lo es.-Dijo por décima vez

**R: **Si tu lo dices.-Murmuró.

**Q: **Bien, hora de volver a casa.-Anunció a la morocha mientras le sonreía.

**R: **¿Tenemos que volver ahí?

**Q: **Si.-Dijo apoyándose en el tronco del árbol que delimitaba las dimensiones.

**R: **¿Y si no lo hacemos?

**Q: **Un guardia vendrá a buscarnos y nos aplicará un castigo más que infernal.

**R: **Bien, creo que es hora de volver.-Dijo asustada.

**Q: **Exacto, ahora, ¿Recuerdas el árbol de Selfish Town?.-La morena asintió.-Piensa en el, concentrate en llegar a el. ¿Lista?

**R: **Si.

**Q: **Bien, pero antes, necesito hacer algo que no podré hacer en mucho tiempo.-Dijo ante la mirada confusa de Rachel.-Besarte.

De nuevo sus labios se unían, al principio en un beso dulce y lento, pero después aumento su intensidad marcando un beso desesperado, lleno de necesidad y hambre.

**Q: **A la cuenta de tres.-Susurró sobre los labios de la morocha.

_1..2..3._

* * *

**R: **¿Y crees que podamos volver?.-Preguntó balanceando sus pies al borde del risco.

**Q: **Tal vez podamos ir en navidad. Extraño la nieve.

Las olas comenzaron a chocar insistentemente contra el risco, llamando a Rachel.

**R: **Umm, bueno, gracias Quinn.-Dijo levantándose.

**Q: **No hay de que.

La morocha se acercó para besarla, pero justo en el momento en el que sus labios estaban por tocarse, Quinn movió su rostro para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

**Q: **Nos vemos abajo.-Dijo antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de ella.

**R: **Claro.-Susurró antes de lanzarse.

* * *

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar *Snif*

Lo siento, pero mi musa se fue, no tengo inspiración alguna, por eso eh tardado tanto en actualizar. Prometo hacerlo más seguido.

Alguna duda, critica o comentario Review o MP. (Háganme saber que les sigue interesando la historia)

Gracias por leer!


	9. Reductora de Condena

**R: **No es espiar, simplemente estoy asegurándome de que no le pase nada malo.-Trataba de convencerse.

Estaba escondida en el departamento de Quinn, en el cuarto oscuro mas específicamente, esperando que un guardia tocara a la puerta de la ojiverde.

En la mañana, cuando Quinn observaba el cuerpo desnudo de la morena mientras esta pretendía buscar algo en un estante, esta le comentó que un guardia se pasearía por su departamento para aclarar algunos puntos. Y esto asustó a la morocha.

¿Y si las habían descubierto? ¿Y si ya sabían que las dos fueron a la Tierra y culpaban a Quinn? Ella no podía permitir que castigaran injustamente a la rubia, así que esa misma tarde se escabulló en el departamento de Quinn, escondiéndose para que en el caso de que algo pasara ella pudiera actuar.

Pero ahora estando ahí, rodeada por toda la oscuridad, pensaba que no había sido una buena idea. Al parecer había olvidado su miedo.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta para mirar hacia el exterior. Pudo ver a Quinn recostada en su sillón murmurando cosas inentendibles desde el lugar en el que estaba.

Podía salir ahora, inventarle algo a Quinn y salir limpia de la situación.

Dio un paso fuera pero el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose la hizo volver a su escondite.

Quinn se levantaba rápidamente para ver como el guardia caminaba hacia ella.

-_¡La besaste!.-_Gritó parándose en medio del salón , no podía percibir en donde se encontraba Quinn.-_Lo único que te advertí fue que no tuvieras contacto físico con ella._

**Q: **Fue un impulso ¿vale? No planeaba hacerlo, pero ella me lo pidió y no pude negarme.-Respondió sin dejarse intimidar.

_-¿Por lo menos trajiste lo que te pedí?.-_Preguntó aquel hombre un poco mas tranquilo.

Quinn desapareció de su campo visual regresando con un cajón que entregó al guardia.

**Q: **No había muchos libros de braille ahí, solo pude traer estos tres.

_-Con esto es suficiente.-_Dijo caminando hacia la salida.-_Y recuerda que a ti y a la otra rubia se les está dando esta oportunidad y muchos beneficios. Ustedes saben si lo aprovechan o se regresan al lugar de donde vinieron._

Después de esas palabras Rachel escuchó un portazo seguido de un gruñido de frustración de Quinn.

La chica volvió a tirarse en el sofá sobando sus sienes y limpiando sus ¿Lagrimas? ¿Eso que Quinn limpiaba de su rostro eran lagrimas?

¡Eran lagrimas!

Mil y un preguntas más surgieron en la mente de Rachel al ver a Quinn llorar. Estaba totalmente aturdida.

Quinn le había mentido diciéndole que no podía llorar ahí ¡Le había mentido! Pero ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo? Además, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ella misma trató de llorar el primer día en ese lugar, de hecho, todos los días desde su estadía en ese lugar había tenido la necesidad de llorar cuando estaba sola, pero ni una sola lagrima salía de sus ojos.

**Q: **¡Ahora no!.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de Quinn.

Volvió a mirar por la abertura de la puerta. La oscuridad parecía no importarle más.

Una chica rubia estaba arrodillada junto a Quinn, acariciando su cabello.

-_Vamos Quinn, no llores_

**Q: **Kitty ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?.-Preguntó incorporándose.

**K: **Claro que si Quinn, eso nunca lo dudes.-Respondió sentándose junto a la ojiverde.

**Q: **Pero, pudimos haber esperado y no causar tantos problemas.

**K: **¿Y dejar que sufrieran? De ninguna manera.

**Q: **Pero, a fin de cuentas nos íbamos a encontrar.

**K: **No Quinn, has escuchado las historias de las que han salido de aquí. Estamos haciendo lo correcto, todo el mundo nos apoyó. ¡Hasta madre lo hizo! Así que no dudes más.

Rachel no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Por lo que la tal Kitty decía, ni ella ni Quinn eran de Selfish Town. Tal vez habían escapado de alguna de las "ciudades" que rodeaban ese lugar. Y ¿a quienes no querían dejar sufrir? ¿Quién era madre? ¿Por qué Quinn podía llorar?

**K: **Por favor Quinn, cuéntame de ella.-Rogaba a Quinn que parecía más felíz.-Yo solo la he visto de lejos, pero tu le has hablado.

**R: **¿Ella?.-Susurró.

**Q: **Veamos. Su cabello es castaño, ni muy largo ni muy corto.

"¡_Mi cabello es castaño!"_ Pensó Rachel…

**Q: **Y sus ojos, son tan hermosos Kitty. Son grandes y brillantes.

_¡Mis ojos! ¡Esos son mis ojos!_

**Q: **Pero sus labios. Eso es lo mejor. Tan carnosos y rosas, pero a la vez tan finos y brillantes.

**K: **Espera ¿La has besado?.-Preguntó alarmada.

**Q: **¿Qué? ¡No! Nunca me atrevería.

¿Por qué mentía? Claro que la había besado ¡Y tres veces! ¡Tres!

**Q: **Como sea, me ha platicado de su vida. Tenía un novio.-Hizo una pausa para intentar recordar el nombre.- Su apellido era Puckerman.

No cabía duda, estaban hablando de elle, pero ¿Por qué?

**K: **¿Y le has hablado de mi?.-Preguntó impaciente.

**Q: **No. Debes ser tu la que de el primer paso.

**K: **Es difícil.-Dijo jugando con su cabello.

**Q: **No lo es, yo ya lo hice.

**K: **Tu la tenías muy fácil.

**Q: **Claro que no, al principio me rechazó totalmente, solo es cuestión de que se acostumbre a ti.

**K: **¿Sabe que tiene un reductor de condena?

**Q: **No.

**K**: ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

**Q: **No puedo simplemente plantarme frente a ella y decirle "Oye, tienes una reductora de condena, se llama Kitty, es una amiga que vino desde el cielo conmigo para encontrar a nuestras almas gemelas y ¿Adivina que? ¡Tu eres la suya!. Ahora que lo sabes te la presentaré para que tengan sexo salvaje hasta que mueran…de nuevo"

**R: **No me parece una mala idea.-Dijo la morena saliendo del cuarto oscuro.

**Q: **Rachel q-que…-Las dos rubias boqueaban. Era obvio que Rachel las había escuchado.

**R: **¿Hasta cuando pensabas ocultarme todo esto Quinn?.-La ojiverde no respondía, así que se dirigió a Kitty.-¿Es cierto? ¿Eres mi reductora?

* * *

Estoy tan deprimida.

He estado leyendo fics en ingles y para mi mala suerte todos son taaan tristes...

Como sea, gracias a los que siguen leyendo las historia, a los que dejan review y a los que no.


	10. Un alma y un ángel

**K: **Si sigues haciendo eso lloraré

**R: **Si no hubieras golpeado a Quinn esto no dolería.-Respondió terminando de vendar la mano de la rubia.

**K: **Ella me provocó.

**R: **Solo tomó mi mano.

**K: **Nadie toma lo que es mío.-Murmuró tratando de mover sus dedos.

**Flashback**

**R: **¿Es cierto? ¿Eres mi reductora?

**K: **Al parecer lo soy.-Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

**Q: **¿Qué?

**R: **Bien, creo que debemos hablar.-Dijo tomando la mano de Kitty para salir del departamento.

**Q: **Oh no. No, no, no. Ustedes no van a ningún lado.

Tomó la mano libre de la morena para detenerla y segundos después se vio tirada en el suelo con un gran dolor en la mejilla izquierda.

**K: **Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla.-Murmuró apretando los dientes.

**Fin flashback.**

**R: **Aunque ese comentario fue algo lindo, es algo incomodo. Quiero decir, no nos conocemos, ya sabes…

**K: **Cierto.-Sonrió.-Soy Kitty Wilde, tu casi alma gemela.

**R: **¿Casi?

**K: **Bueno, técnicamente ya soy tu alma gemela, pero yo no consideraré así hasta que te posea totalmente.

**R: **Rachel Barbra Berry, tu casi pero muy pronto, alma gemela.-Dijo en un susurro.

**K: **Opino que eso es suficiente para conocernos, por ahora.-Dijo acercandose a la morena.

**R: **Opino lo mismo.

Sus labios chocaron con desesperación, provocándole dolor a Kitty y un leve cosquilleo a Rachel.

Pronto, ninguna de las dos supo como, estaban desnudas sobre la cama de Rachel. El sabor metálico y salado de la sangre llenaba la boca de Kitty y eso la asustaba un poco. Le gustaba el sexo agresivo, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de ver sangre, su propia sangre.

Quiso separar a la morena de su cuerpo, pero esta malinterpretó la acción y, sin dejar de morder un pezón de la chica, introdujo dos dedos en esta.

Su espalda se arqueó y un gemido (no sabía si de dolor o placer) escapó de sus labios. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien, y definitivamente no estaba preparada a las fuertes embestidas de Rachel. Todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a las sabanas y tratar de relajarse,

La morena estaba perdida en las sensaciones. Poder sentir el calor que Kitty emanaba, su respiración y la pequeña capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo era casi abrumador.

**R: **Sabes, yo también necesito un poco de ayuda.-Susurró besando el cuello de la rubia.

En el mismo momento en el que los dedos de Kitty la llenaron, fue como si de repente regresara a la vida. Sintió su cuerpo llenándose de calor y una inmensa ola de placer la golpeo abrumadoramente.

La rubia debajo de ella sonrió al ver el estado que provocó en la morena y aunque quería seguir disfrutando de eso tenía la necesidad de acabar. Empujó su cadera a los dedos de Rachel para que incrementara sus movimientos.

Pronto el cuarto se llenó de sus gemidos y un suave aroma que Rachel pudo distinguir como frambuesa.

**R: **Mírame.-Ordenó cuando el movimiento de Kitty comenzó a ser errático.-Kitty, mírame.

Y lo que sucedió fue lo que menos esperaba.

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe pero, lugar de ver una pupila verde se encontró con un brillo intenso, casi deslumbrante. Segundos después Kitty llegó al clímax arrastrando a Rachel con ella. Pero, de nuevo, algo extraño sucedió.

Sintió como sus paredes apretaban los dedos de la rubia, pero solo eso. El calor que antes había percibido en su propio cuerpo se esfumó y ese delicioso olor desapareció. El placer se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Por suerte podía fingir un orgasmo.

* * *

**K: **Existe el tiempo, pero no se como explicarlo, aún me es un poco confuso, prácticamente soy nueva.-Respondió acariciando el cabello de la morena

**R: **Pero ¿Es como lo describen en la Tierra?

**K: **No, definitivamente no. No podemos caminar sobre las nubes, ni dormir en ellas, no usamos ropa blanca. Es bastante parecido a la vida, solo que no trabajas, bueno, solo si quieres. Vivimos en la misma ciudad en la que morimos, aunque podemos viajar. Tenemos algo así como un presidente, solo que más poderosa. De vez en cuando podemos ir a la Tierra a cumplir misiones y cosas así.

**R: **¿Cómo ángeles?.-Preguntó

**K: **Si y no. No todos son ángeles o arcángeles, los nuevos somos simplemente almas.

**R: **¿Y Dios?

**K: **Nadie lo conoce ni lo ha visto, así que simplemente asumimos que no existe.

**R: **Bueno, ahora que comprendo un poco ¿Quisieras decirme como terminaron ustedes dos aquí?

**K: **Veamos.-Dijo acomodándose mejor.-Como te dije soy nueva. Cuando llegas te dan un "expediente" en el que relatan tu vida y tu nueva vida, morí por un accidente, así que mi expediente quedó abierto. Me dieron el privilegio de renacer, pero decidí quedarme ahí. Me asignaron un ángel como guía que resultó ser Quinn. Ella se quedó con mi expediente, me explicó las reglas del lugar, mis privilegios y obligaciones. Tiempo después llegó a mi apartamento diciendo que había encontrado nuestras almas gemelas. Verás, ella tiene mas privilegios que yo, obviamente, y puede hablar con almas de otros mundos, además de tener acceso a los expedientes de estos.

**R: **¿Cómo supo que yo soy tu alma gemela?

**K: **Por los expedientes. Te dije que relataban tu nueva vida. Cuando me mostró el mío y vi el apartado de "alma gemela" solo venía escrito "Selfish Town", al igual que en el de ella. Al principio me negué a venir por todo lo que decían de este lugar, pero Quinn me hizo ver que dejarlas aquí era mucho peor. Y bueno, después de pedir unos cuantos permisos y unos cuantos acuerdos con los dirigentes de este lugar, estamos aquí.

**R: **¿Así que hay otra alma?

**K: **Si.

**R: **¿Sabes quien es?

**K: **No tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea.

**R: **Pero Quinn la conoce.

**K: **Supongo.

**R: **Y te ocultó mi existencia.

**K: **Lo hizo.

**R: **Que extraño-Murmuró.

**K: **Lo es.

* * *

**K: **Eso debe doler.-Dijo burlonamente mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento de Rachel, pero dejó de reír cuando Quinn la aprisionó contra la pared.

**Q: **Que carajos crees que estás haciendo.-Susurró.

**K: **Lo que tu me negaste.

**Q: **¿Qué hiciste?.-Preguntó viendo una marca en el cuello de Kitty.

**K: **Divertirme un poco.-Sonrió.

**Q: **¡Que rayos hiciste!.-Gritó presionándola más.

Dolor.

Llegó a su mente un recuerdo, cuando tenía 7 años. Su padre intentaba enseñarle a jugar basketball y ella intentaba hacerlo bien. Se ubicó debajo del aro y lanzó el balón al aire y su suerte era tan mala que al caer el balón dio directo en su nariz. Rompiéndola.

Ese era el mismo dolor que experimentaba mientras estaba tirada en el suelo con sangre en el rostro y la naríz rota.

**K: **Escúchame Quinn.-Llamó su atención.-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella, nunca. No la mires, no le hables, ni siquiera te atrevas a respirar su aroma. Ahora es mia y no voy a permitir que nadie mas me la quite.

Y así se marchó. Dejando a una Quinn ensangrentada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si tan solo la hubiera dejado hablar de Marley. La chica de ojos hermosos y ex novia de un Puckerman.

* * *

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos leemos?

Tsss lo siento tanto, no tengo excusa así que solamente agradeceré a las que siguen la historía, a los que comentan y a los que no.

¡Gracias...Totales!


	11. Miel sobre hojuelas

**Q: **Marley, hey.-Saludó a la morena sentándose junto a esta a la orilla del techo de aquel edificio..-Me asusté cuando no te encontré en el departamento.

Marley Rose. Morena, alta, ojos azules que te atrapaban al mismo instante en la que la conocías, personalidad burbujeante. En fin. Todo un ángel.

Tal vez podría ser un ángel.

**M: **Solo quería pensar un poco.-Dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

**Q: **Aquí no necesitas pensar.

**M: **Claro que lo necesito. Mis pensamientos y recuerdos son lo único que me queda ahora.

**Q: **También me tienes a mi.

**M: **Algún día te irás o yo me iré y me quedaré sola.

**Q: **No iré a ningún lado, lo prometo.

**M: **Todos me dijeron lo mismo, y mira a lo que llegué.-Sonrió con tristeza.

**Q: **Pero este es un nuevo comienzo, y yo no soy como los demás.

**M: **Creo que me convertiré en un de ellos.-Señaló a las almas que pasaban debajo de ellas.-Alguien sin motivación alguna. Un simple zombie.

Quinn estaba debatiendo contra si misma. ¿Decirle o no? ¿Revelar su gran secreto o no?

**Q: **¿Y si te dijera que tienes una oportunidad de sentirte viva?

**M: **Eso no me serviría de nada. Estoy aquí precisamente porque no quería seguir con mi vida.

El viento se hizo presente alborotando su cabello y jugando con su rostro. Se removió inquieta lista para irse, pero Quinn la detuvo.

**Q: **No te rindas, por favor.-Suplicó mirándola a los ojos, notando como el color que en un principio despedían comenzaba a desvanecerse transformándose en una sombra grisácea.-Se que hay alguien ahí afuera para ti, que te hará sentir mejor.

**M: **Creo que ese alguien ha tardado un poco.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ver como la chica caía del edificio de 13 pisos para chocar estrepitosamente con el pavimento.

* * *

**K: **Un consejo: Si vas a suicidarte asegúrate que no sea tomando veneno.-Dijo sentándose junto a la morocha

**R: **Eso sonó un poco cruel.

**K: **Pero lo digo enserio. Es horrible el dolor que sientes. Debí haber escogido algo parecido a lo tuyo.

**R: **¿Escogido?

**K: **Cuando llegamos aquí nos dieron a escoger la forma en la que queríamos cumplir la mitad de la condena. Nos dieron una lista gigantesca de formas de suicidarte, yo elegí esto porque pensé que sería menos doloroso, pero es un horror.

**R: **¿Tu también tienes un cuarto oscuro en tu departamento?

**K: **No, ¿para que lo quiero?

**R: **Para recuperar energía, tal vez.

**K: **Nosotros no utilizamos la oscuridad para eso, de hecho nos hace mal. La luz es la que nos alimenta.

**R: **¿A Quinn también?

**K: **Aja. A los ángeles mas que a nadie les hace mal.

**R: **Que extraño.-Murmuró

**K: **Ummm, oye, ya que ya que hablabas de departamentos quería proponerte algo.-Rachel giró para escucharla.-Bueno, ahora estamos juntas ¿No? Y como ya te dije, no quiero a Quinn cerca de ti, así que porque no te mudas a mi departamento, digo, está mas cerca de este lugar, podremos estar todo el tiempo juntas, y lo mas importante de todo, Quinn no estará cerca de ti.

**R: **Algo me dice que no quieres a Quinn cerca de mi.-Bromeó.

**K: **Simplemente no quiero que algo mas suceda, y si, estoy celosa.

**R: **Que linda.-Dijo besando su mejilla.-Y claro que iré a vivir contigo, no me despegaré de ti ni un segundo.

La brisa llegaba hasta ellas indicándoles que era momento de terminar la platica.

**K: **Eso espero, o tendré que encadenarte a mi.-Dijo ayudando a la morena a ponerse de pie.

**R: **Eres tan romántica.

**K: **Me sirve de mucho para conquistar chicas.

**R: **A la única chica a la que debes conquistar de ahora en adelante será a mi.-Dijo besando los labios de la rubia.

**K: **Mmmm. Lo pensaré.

Rachel solo sonrió antes de lanzarse.

* * *

Despertó en la oscuridad, como siempre lo hacía. Esos brazos protectores la rodeaban, pero algo había cambiado y lo podía ¿sentir?. El calor que antes la invadía cuando la abrazaba se estaba yendo, apenas y podía distinguirlo.

**M: **¿Quinn?

**Q: **Mhm.

**M: **Suéltame.

**Q: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó abriendo los ojos.

**M: **Suéltame y vete.-Susurró removiéndose inquieta.

**Q: **Marley…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Marley se había librado de su abrazo para buscar la salida de ese lugar.

**Q: **Espera.-Dijo cuando la alcanzó.

Tomó su muñeca para que la morena volteara pero de inmediato la retiró. Marley estaba helada.

**Q: **Oh no.-Susurró mirando los ojos de la chica. El azul había desaparecido totalmente para ser remplazado por un gris oscuro.

* * *

**K: **No duele, ¿o si?.-Preguntó caminando junto a la morena.

**R: **No mucho.-movió su brazo ocultando una mueca de dolor.-supongo que se me quitará después.

**K: **Lo siento, aún no se calcular bien el tiempo.

**R: **Pudiste haber esperado que despertara.

**K: **Pero me estaba aburriendo y la herida de tu frente ya había cerrado, no creí que…

En verdad le dolía mucho. El brazo, la cabeza y el costado izquierdo eran lo que mas le dolía. ¿No se suponía que Kitty sabía de tiempos de recuperación y esas cosas? Bueno, Quinn lo sabía así que ella también debería tener esos conocimientos.

_Quinn_

¿En donde estaría Quinn? Ya llevaba un tiempo sin saber de ella. Algunas veces iba a su departamento y tocaba la puerta llamando a la morena, hasta que se cansaba o hasta que Kitty llegaba y la sacaba de ahí, pero al no recibir respuesta dejó de aparecerse por el lugar. ¿Por qué?

Tal vez estaba arrepentida por intentar robar el alma gemela de su pupilo, o tal vez le había sucedido algo…

**K: **¡Y ni siquiera me estás escuchando!.-Gritó llamando la atención de la morena.

**R: **Lo siento, pero con el dolor que siento no puedo concentrarme en nada más.-Dijo tratando de librarse de la situación.

**K: **Ya me he disculpado, ¿Me lo echarás a la cara a cada vez que lo recuerdes?

**R: **¡Es la primera y ultima vez que lo hago!

Eso también sucedía a menudo; las discusiones. Por una parte lo comprendía, el temperamento de Kitty y el suyo eran casi parecidos, así que chocaban constantemente, pero, ¿No se suponía que era su alma gemela? Obviamente no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas, pero por lo menos esperaba un poco mas de ¿cariño? Por parte de la rubia.

Eso la llevaba a pensar en Quinn de nuevo. Con la otra rubia si que era el paraíso.

**R: **¿Es un niño?.-Preguntó señalando una pequeña figura sentada en la acera.

**K: **Obviamente.-Dijo girando los ojos.-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a el porque…¡Rachel!

La morocha hizo caso omiso a los llamados de la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia el pequeño. Un niño de no mas de 8 años miraba directamente al cielo sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

**R: **Hola pequeño ¿Estás perdido?

El niño solo posó su mirada en ella, penetrándola con unos grandes orbes de un gris oscuro que le daban un aspecto tétrico.

Rachel alargó su brazo para tocar el rostro del pequeño. Algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

**K: **¿Qué rayos haces?.-Dijo empujando la mano de la morena justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar al niño.-Te puede hacer daño.

**R: **Es solo un niño, no es como si me pudiera matar si lo toco, somos iguales.

**K: **No lo son.-Dijo alejándose de ahí con la morena.-Tu eres casi como yo, tienes sentimientos y a veces puedes percibir temperaturas, si lo tocas te congelará la mano y nunca más podrás utilizarla.

Rachel solo se dejó llevar.

* * *

**Q: **Hola.-Saludo sentándose junto a el, y como esperaba no obtuvo respuesta.-Hoy no fue un buen día para mi. Creo que he perdido a la ultima amiga que me quedaba en este lugar, mentira, tu eres el ultimo amigo que me queda aquí. No se que más hacer pequeño, no se como solucionar todo este enredo.-Guardó silencio por unos segundos.-De seguro te estoy aburriendo ¿Cómo fue tu día?

_-Como siempre.-_Susurró.-_Bueno, hoy sucedió algo distinto._

**Q: **Cuéntame.-Pidió. No siempre tenía la oportunidad de escucharlo.

_-Una señorita me habló e intentó tocarme, pero llegó otra señorita y se la llevó._

**Q: **¿Una señorita?.-Preguntó con media sonrisa. A veces le impresionaba la forma en la que hablaba.-¿Cómo era esa señorita?

_-Era chiquita._

**Q: **¿Cómo tu?

_-No.-_Dijo riendo.-_Chiquita como alguien chiquita._

**Q: **Oh, claro, entiendo.-Sonrió.

_-Y tenía una nariz graciosa, era grande._

**Q: **Pero tu me dijiste que era chiquita.

_-No, su nariz._

**Q: **¿Su nariz es chiquita?

_-¡No! Ella es chiquita y su nariz es grande._

**Q: **Ah, eso se dice antes pequeño.-Dijo riendo, de pronto notó que estaba oscureciendo.-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a casa?.-El niño asintió levantándose. Quinn tomó su mano mientras caminaban.-¿Y solo viste eso de la señorita?

_-Si, pero la imaginé muy guapa._

**Q: **Lo es.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca la has visto._

**Q: **Claro que si pequeño. Cada vez que pestañeo ella está ahí..

* * *

**Creo que se me están agotando las ideas .-.**

**(se aceptan sugerencias)**

**Gracias por leer :D**


	12. No quiero verte

Llevaba días sin saber de Rachel. Últimamente llegaba tarde a su departamento por llevar a su pequeño amigo a su casa y en las mañanas Rachel ya se había marchado.

Ese día su rutina se adelantó un poco y logró llegar temprano al edificio.

**Q: **Rachel.-Tocó la puerta.-Rachel, abre por favor.-No recibió respuesta.-Está bien, no quería hacer esto pero me estás obligando, voy a entrar.

La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, obviamente, pero Quinn podía atravesar paredes. Punto a su favor.

Entró y se encontró con la sala vacía. Siguió con el cuarto de la morena y de nuevo, vacío. En su armario no había ropa y el lugar parecía deshabitado desde días atrás.

Se sentó en la cama a pensar, pero la respuesta sus preguntas llegó aún antes de tocar el colchón.

* * *

Caminaba cuidadosamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Odiaba salir de noche, lo odiaba más que a Kitty en esos momentos.

Encogió sus hombros cuando pasó delante del lugar que más odiaba.

Poco más de cien personas estaban tiradas en el suelo, todas cubiertas con sangre, algunos sin miembros del cuerpo, algunos otros estaban en llamas y unos pocos parecían descansar por la serenidad que su rostro transmitía. Los guardianes le decían "El coliseo" por la gran cantidad de personas que habían participado en aquel acto suicida.

La primera vez que lo vio vomitó, la segunda vez se desmayó y la tercera se soltó a llorar. Maldecía a aquella persona que asignó el departamento de Kitty cerca de ese lugar.

Apresuró el paso para evitar mirar todo ese desastre, solo faltaban dos calles más y estaría libre de esa tortura. Cuando vio la puerta del edificio de la otra rubia corrió directamente hacía esta y se soltó a llorar recargando su frente en la pared.

A veces odiaba ser un ángel. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sentimental?

Después de unos minutos se recuperó un poco, limpió sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y respiró hondo "Vamos Quinn, tu puedes" se animó.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del edificio escuchó como un coche derrapaba y segundos después se estrellaba contra el muro junto a ella provocando un ruido estruendoso.

Algunos pedazos de vidrio terminaron en su cabello y pudo escuchar uno que otro lloriqueo de parte del conductor antes de que este "muriera"

Se quedó justo en la misma posición. Tomando la manija de la puerta y mirando la madera de esta y pronto supo que su miedo había vuelto. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de el día de su muerte.

_**Flashback**_

Había salido temprano del trabajo. Ya había entregado los últimos planos a su ultimo cliente del mes y se sentía maravillosamente bien. Atravesó la acera para llegar a una pastelería y comprarle algo a su novia.

Trouty Mouth era el nombre del local, pertenecía a un amigo de la universidad llamado Samuel que decidió seguir sus sueño de abrir una pastelería.

El nombre hacía referencia a un apodo que su novia había puesto al chico por el tamaño de sus labios, y un día de copas prometió que su pastelería se llamaría así.

**Q: **Hola Sam.-Saludó al chico detrás del mostrador.

**S: **Hey, al parecer alguien está de buen humor hoy.

**Q: **Al parecer lo está.-Respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-He acabado mis últimos planos solo me queda relajarme por los próximos dos meses.

**S: **¡Enhorabuena! ¿Qué te parece si celebramos con un café?.-Sugirió.

**Q: **Me parece buena idea pero que tal si lo dejamos para mañana, lo único que quiero ahora es llegar a casa con Santana.

**S: **Claro, claro, como si no la vieras todos los días.

**Q:** Calla celoso, me pasé todo el fin de semana en tu departamento.

**S: **No basta con eso.-Sonrió.-¿Te pongo lo de siempre?

**Q: **Por favor.

Salió de el local despidiéndose de Sam prometiéndole pasar más tiempo con el.

Esperó pacientemente junto al semáforo para poder cruzar la calle y llegar a su coche. A su lado una mujer y su hijo también esperaban, pero la señora estaba más interesada en su celular que en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El semáforo cambió a amarillo frenando el avance de los autos, pero un desconsiderado siguió avanzando creyendo que le ganaría.

El niño avanzó sin percatarse del coche acercándose a el.

**Q: **¡Cuidado!.-Gritó la rubia siguiendo al niño y empujándolo lejos de ella lo salvó.

Ella no corrió la misma suerte y quedó tendida a 5 metros del auto que se detuvo al instante de entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a Sam arrodillado junto a ella, diciéndole que se mantuviera despierta.

Despues de eso todo pasó muy rápido y no llegó a comprender como su alma llegó al cielo, inmediatamente le concedieron el honor de ser un ángel por arriesgar su vida por la de un ser inocente sin pensarlo. Lo único que entorpeció su vida en el cielo fue el temor que desarrolló por los autos, pero un poco de terapia y descanso fueron suficientes para superarlo.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ahora estaba ahí, sentada en la acera de ese edificio, llorando y temblando al pensar que tan cerca estuvo de tocarla. Claro, no le haría daño porque bueno, ahora era un ángel y era prácticamente invencible, pero el temor aún estaba muy dentro de ella.

Al tranquilizarse un poco recordó los ejercicios recomendados para una situación como esa: maldice todo lo que quieras hasta que el nerviosismo se pase.

* * *

Ver a Kitty dormir no era su pasatiempo favorito. Odiaba cuando llegaba la noche y la chica caía dormida por el cansancio, dejándola sola en ese gran departamento. Y para colmo ese estupido coche que siempre se estrellaba contra el edificio provocando un leve temblor en el suelo que le asustaba.

Se levantó de la cama para mirar por la ventana en donde pudo observar el coche totalmente destruido que expulsaba humo del capote. Lo que era nuevo era la chica que le gritaba y de vez en cuando lo pateaba.

"_¡MALDITO HIJO DE PU…"_

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Susurró al reconocer la voz de esa persona.

**Q: **Y-y de seguro tu madre era prostituta coche de mier…

**R: **¿Quinn, que haces aquí?.-Preguntó detrás de la rubia.

Quinn se giró para quedar frente a la morena quien la miraba con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

**Q: **Ho-hola.-Saludó.-Solo, solo estoy insultando al coche.

**R: **Ya lo veo, ¿se puede saber por que?

**Q: **Bueno, me asustó.-Respondió rascando su nuca.-Y tenía que liberar presión.

**R: **¿Te encuentras bien?.-preguntó acercándose para tocar la mejilla de la rubia quien se ruborizó.-Aún no me acostumbro a eso.

**Q: **Eh si, estoy bien. Solo vine a verte.-Dijo nerviosa.-Te extraño.

**R: **Yo también te extraño.-Sonrió

**Q: **Te amo.-Soltó de la nada

Rachel dejó de mover la mano que aún seguía en la mejilla de la rubia y la miró interrogante.

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Y-yo te amo.-La miró con ojos llorosos.

**R: **Quinn, estoy con Kitty, ella es mi alma gemela.

**Q: **No digas eso, cada vez que lo haces me rompes el corazón.

**R: **Pues lo siento Quinn, pero lo seguiré diciendo porque es verdad.-Dijo seriamente mientras se alejaba de la rubia.-Creo que será mejor que te vallas Quinn.

**Q: **Rachel por favor…

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que ella era su alma gemela, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo porque condenaría a Rachel a un infierno.

**R: **No Quinn. ¿No te bastó con engañarnos a Kitty y a mi? Yo estaba tan segura de que tu eras mi alma gemela pero descubrí que solo eres una mentirosa, una usurpadora.-Dijo con dolor.-Vete Quinn, ya no quiero verte nunca más.

Rachel entró al edificio cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Dejándola sola en esa calle desierta, con el sol que comenzaba a salir y con un mar de lagrimas resbalando por su rostro.

* * *

**Q:** Prométeme que te cuidaras, que atenderás tus horarios y te portarás bien.-Dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente al pequeño.

_-Te lo prometo.-_Dijo levantando la mano derecha para sellar el pacto.-¿En verdad tienes que irte?

**Q: **Me temo que si pequeño.-acarició el cabello del niño.-La razón por la que vine dejó de tener sentido.

_-Me odias por lo que te hice, ¿verdad?.-_Preguntó cabizbajo.

**Q: **¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso!.-Dijo alarmada.-Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada pequeño, fue un accidente.

_-Pero si yo hubiera visto la calle antes de cruzar…_

**Q: **Nada. Fue un tonto accidente y ya ¿Comprendido?.-El niño asintió.-Bien, ahora tengo que irme. Dame tu mano.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron una luz comenzó a desprenderse de ellas y Quinn pudo notar como poco a poco los ojos del niño tomaban un color azulado.

**Q: **Listo.-Sonrió de medio lado.-Te quiero pequeño.

_-Y yo a ti, Quinn._

* * *

Tal vez eso había sido mala idea, pero ya no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Caminaba apresuradamente con el cuerpo de Marley entre sus brazos y tenía que llegar a su destino antes de que esta despertara. Suspiró aliviada cuando vio su objetivo.

Dejó el cuerpo de la chica delante de la puerta, limpió un poco la sangre de su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

**Q: **Nos vemos Marley, lo siento si es que esto no funciona.-Susurró como si la morena la escuchara.

* * *

Llegó a la punta de aquel risco del que Rachel siempre se lanzaba y respiró hondo. Tenía que hacerlo ya o si no se arrepentiría. Cerró los ojos y se lanzó. Pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el agua sus alas se desplegaron y comenzó a volar hacía el horizonte, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Kitty caminaba a su departamento. Después de una discusión que tuvo con Rachel decidió ir a caminar un poco para despejar su mente y evitar asesinar a la morena.

Mientras más se acercaba podía observar como un cuerpo descansaba en la entrada de su edificio. Era mujer, eso era obvio. Morena, de facciones suaves y con una gran cantidad de sangre a su alrededor.

**K: **Muy bien, ¿Quién fue el gracioso que dejó un cadáver frente a mi puerta?.-Preguntó en voz alta como si hubiera alguien que le contestara.

Bufó al darse cuenta que la puerta no abriría si no apartaba a la chica de ahí. Temerosa de que algo sucediera estiró la mano lentamente y con un solo dedo la tocó. Increiblemente no le sucedió nada y eso era extraño.

Cundo miró el rostro de la chica de nuevo algo cosquilleó dentro de ella y como si lo hubiera hecho por toda la vida levantó a la morena y la cargó hasta un cuarto oscuro.

**K: **Que carajos pasa conmigo.-Susurró dejándose llevar por sus piernas.

* * *

**¡Chic s, chic s! No se que escribí :D**

**Por si no quedó claro: El niño con el que Quinn habla es el mismo por el que arriesgó su vida y Quinn se fue de Selfish Town.**

**Y por favor, si tienen dudas, pregunten, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Mientras más comprendan más disfrutarán la historia, y eso es lo importante.**


	13. Misión

Después de saludar a algunos conocidos, cenar un poco y darse un merecido baño relajante salió a dar un paseo por la ciudad. La noche era agradable y ya que estaba despejado las estrellas resplandecían maravillosamente.

Apretando los puños cada vez que veía un auto llegó sana y salva al parque.

Se recostó sobre la hierba evitando mirar a todas esas parejas a su alrededor, dedicándose solo a observar el cielo.

_-Vaya, vaya. Así que los rumores eran ciertos.-_Dijo alguien frente a ella_.-Quinn Fabray regresó._

**Q: **Hola coach.-Saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro pero sin despegar la vista de las estrellas.

**S: **Sue para ti Fabray.

Cualquiera pensaría que los presidentes del cielo serían personas amables, cariñosas y comprensivas y bueno, la mayoría lo eran, la única excepción era Sue Sylvester. La despiadada y pocas veces amigable Sue Sylvester.

Siempre estaba paseándose por las calles, verificando que todo estuviera en orden y al más mínimo error enloquecía. Por lo menos esa actitud tan estricta los había llevado a ser la mejor ciudad del cielo.

**S: **Y bien nariz operada, ¿Por qué volviste antes de tiempo, y peor aun, sin nadie?.-Preguntó sentándose junto a la rubia.

**Q: **Por milésima vez.-Exclamó llevándose las manos al rostro.-Mi nariz no es operada.

**S: **Claro y la cara de Madonna es real.-Dijo con sarcasmo.-Deja de mentir y contesta mi pregunta.

**Q: **Ella decidió quedarse con Kitty.-Dijo después de suspirar.-Y yo no quise interferir.

**S: **Tu imitación barata.-Quinn asintió rodando los ojos.-Se quedó con TU alma gemela.-Volvió a asentir esperando alguna clase de consuelo.-A veces eres tan idiota.

**Q: **Gracias por los ánimos.-Murmuró

**S: **Alguien tiene que recordártelo.-Dijo encogiendo los hombros.-Ahora, ¿Te gustaría decirme como sucedió eso?

Quinn se incorporó

**Q: **El día que llegamos a Selfish Town nos dijeron como funcionaba todo ahí para que nos orientáramos y todo eso. Se suponía que Rachel, mi alma gemela, llegaría al día siguiente y la de Kitty, Marley, tres días después, así que preparé todo para su llegada mientras Kitty esperaba.

Todo iba bien por unas semanas excepto por que Kitty no lograba encontrar a su gemela, y como buena guía que soy me ofrecí a ayudarla.

**S: **Tenías que ser Quinn Ángel Fabray.-La interrumpió.-Lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué no tienes tus alas afuera?

**Q: **Porque son grandes y estorbosas.-Sue le dio una mirada de reproche.-Bien.-segundos después sus alas descansaban en su espalda llegando a cubrir también a Sue.-¿Contenta?

**S: **Si tuvieras nariz estaría contenta. Ahora continua con lo que estabas.

**Q: **Claro.-Murmuró con un poco de rabia.-Me ofrecí a ayudar y no fue tan difícil encontrar a Marley, solo que Kitty no se fijaba en los mas ensangrentados, ya sabes como es.-Sue asintió. La chica era muy arrogante como para mancharse las manos con sangre.-Y justo el día en el que iba a contarle a Kitty sobre Marley a Rachel se le ocurrió esconderse en mi armario.

**S: **Gaaay.-Quinn la miró enarcando una ceja.-No, no, no. No me des la ceja, era mi oportunidad de lucirme. Sigue.-Ordenó.

**Q: **Como iba diciendo a Rachel se le ocurrió esconderse en mi departamento.-Cambió las palabras.-Entonces cuando comencé a describir a Marley Rachel la confundió con ella misma porque tienen muchas cosas en común. Rachel salió de su escondite y se fue con Kitty creyendo que era su alma gemela, se alejaron de mi, cuando pude hablar con Rachel me pidió que me fuera y bueno, aquí estoy.

**S: **¿Y la otra chica…Carly?.-Preguntó.

**Q: **Marley.-Corrigió.-Se volvió una más de ellos porque no tenía la energía que Kitty debía brindarle.

**S: **¿Y por que simplemente no le dijiste a la tal Carchel que era tu alma gemela?

**Q: **Rachel.-Murmuró.-Porque al llegar nos dieron una serie de reglas, ya he roto algunas, pero fue justificadamente.-Se apresuró a decir después de ver la cara de Sue.-Pero la más importante es nunca decirle a tu gemela quien eres o la condenarías a un aislamiento.-No podría entrar al cielo ni al infierno. Se quedaría siempre ahí.

**S: **¿Y como diablos suponen que las almas gemelas se encuentren entonces?.

**Q: **Una tercera persona se lo tiene que decir y bueno, yo me quedé sin Kitty y sin Marley, así que no había nadie que pudiera decirle a Rachel.

**S:** Pero te das cuenta que es tu alma gemela y no la de Kitty ¿No?

**Q: **Si, pero recordé esos casos especiales en donde las cosas cambian y una parte se enamora de otra alma.-Dijo cabizbaja.

**S: **¿Quinn Fabray dándose por vencida? Por eso olía a fracasada desde la esquina, eras tu.

**Q: **Creo que si.-Susurró.

**S: **Me decepcionas Q. Yo te creía una joven pero no tan apuesta Sue Sylvester, pero creo que solo eres una más del montón.-Se levantó.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

**Q: **Con estas.-Dijo moviendo sus alas.-Son muy fuertes.

**S: **¿Lo ves?, eres una idiota. Como si no supieras tele transportarte.

Mientras veía como Sue se alejaba pensaba en todas las horas de viaje que pudo haberse ahorrado.

* * *

Odiaba su no-vida.

Estaba dentro de un cuarto oscuro sintiendo como su energía disminuía considerablemente mientras abrazaba a una chica que la llenaba de sangre.

No sabía porque rayos estaba haciendo algo por una extraña que cuando despertara no se lo agradecería.

Y ahora esa misma extraña se revolvía entre sus brazos.

**M: **¿Quinn?.-La escuchó susurrar.

**K: **¿Qué?.-La había llamado Quinn. Esa extraña la había llamado Quinn. QUINN.

Marley se separó de la chica cuando no reconoció su voz. Trató de mirarla pero la oscuridad no se lo permitía.

**M: **Ah, ¿Hola?.-Murmuró.-¿Quién, quien eres?

**K: **Me llamo Kitty.-Susurró extrañada.

¿Por qué le contestaba? ¿No era mas facil salir de ahí?

**M: **Kitty, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Acaso no había cuartos disponibles?

**K: **Yo solo trataba de ayudarte.-Aún no podía pensar con claridad.-Estabas en la puerta de mi edificio y-y te traje hasta aquí.

**M: **¡Oh! Te lo agradezco, supongo..-Murmuró ante lo extraño de la situación.-Creo que será mejor salir de aquí.

**K: **Cierto.

La dos se levantaron y abandonaron el cuarto. Entonces Kitty encegueció.

Frente a ella estaba parada una morocha hermosa, más que hermosa.

Tenía unos ojos azules tan penetrantes pero a la vez calidos y su cabello castaño y ondulado ya sin sangre brillaba y descendía en ondas por sus hombros. Su rostro parecía cincelado tan suavemente, como una obra de arte. Era un poco más alta que ella pero eso no le importaba porque le daba más tiempo de explorar con su mirada el perfecto cuerpo que la muchacha poseía.

**M: **¿Estas bien?.-Preguntó ante el mutismo de la rubia.

**K: **S-si.-Balbuceó mirándola a los ojos.-¿Por qué me llamaste Quinn?

**M: **Te confundí con una amiga que a veces me traía a los cuartos oscuros antes de que despertara.-Explicó.

Interesante. ¿Por qué Quinn tendría tan escondido ese secreto?

Marley era diferente, como ella o como Rachel. Obviamente no era una de las almas de ese lugar y su actitud lo demostraba. Ella estaba dispuesta a hablar y no poseía ese tétrico tono gris en los ojos o en la piel como los demás.

**K: **Entiendo. Eh, tengo que irme, pero no lo haré hasta que me digas tu nombre.-Dijo sonriente.

**M: **Marley Rose, mucho gusto.-Extendió su mano e inmediatamente Kitty la tomó.

De nuevo ese extraño cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando la tocó.

**K: **Bien, nos vemos por ahí.-Se despidió.

* * *

Recostada en el suelo lanzaba una pelota de tenis al aire, solo para hacer algo y evitar pensar en Rachel o Marley.

_-¡Quinn Fabray!.-_Gritó alguien ingresando en su cuarto.

Volteo el rostro hacia la puerta, pero olvidó la pelota que ahora se estrellaba contra su mejilla.

**Q: **Ouch.-se quejó incorporándose.-Las personas normales tocan antes de entrar a un lugar. ¿O es que tus padres no te enseñaron modales Mike?

Mike Chang (o "asiático numero uno" como lo llamaba Sue) era su mensajero personal además de su mejor amigo. El chico era aficionado de los videojuegos y de vez en cuando Quinn se le unía en una partida.

**M: **Pues normal no soy, tampoco creo ser una persona, mis padres si me enseñaron modales, ero solo aprendí a servir té o hacer reverencias, así que seguiré haciendo lo que se me de la gana.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después abrazar a la rubia levantándola del suelo.-Te extrañé como loco.

**Q: **Yo también te extrañé.-Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo del chico.-No sabes cuanto deseaba poder jugar video juegos contigo.

**M: **Me imagino.-Sonrió devolviendo a la chica al suelo.-Espera, yo venía a otra cosa.-Chasqueo los dedos, un sobre apareció en su mano y se la extendió a Quinn.-Hay una misión en la Tierra para ti.

**Q: **¿Tan pronto? Acabo de llegar.-Suspiró cansada.

**M: **Ya sabes que Sue no tolera a los perezosos.-Sonrió.-Además, dijo que este era un caso exclusivamente para ti.

**Q: **¿Por qué?.-Preguntó abriendo el sobre.

**M: **Dijo que tu harías hasta lo imposible para resolver el problema.

Y Sue tenía razón.

En la hoja se podía leer el nombre de Hiram Berry en letras mayúsculas, mientras de bajo de estas se encontraba el motivo por el que Quinn tenía que ayudarlo:

Pensamientos suicidas.

* * *

**Hay muchas cosas de esta historia que me he guardado solo para mi, así que solucionaré eso:**

***Las almas que habitan en Selfish Town no tienen sentimientos y no pueden hablar, ademas de que su piel y sus ojos son grises.**

***Un ángel o un alma del cielo tienen energía positiva que solo pueden pasar a su alma gemela, por eso Rachel y Marley hablan y tienen su color natural.**

***El niño con el que Quinn habla no murió en el accidente del que lo salvó.**

**No se que otra duda exista así que me gustaría que preguntaran.**

**Gracias por leer, por comentar, por seguir la historia y todo eso.**

**P.D: Fuckbray, casate conmigo :D**


	14. Salvandolo

¿Qué es lo que lleva a una persona a suicidarse?

Quinn encontró dos posibles respuestas: Depresión y creencias idiotas, como las que tenían las personas del "coliseo". Según algunos guardianes eran una secta que decidió hacer un suicidio masivo para alcanzar la iluminación o algo así.

Ilusos.

Obviamente Hiram Berry era del tipo de los depresivos. Había perdido a su hija de forma tan tragica y, probablemente, nunca encontraron el cuerpo, lo que agrega peso a los hombros de la familia.

La situación era grave y depresiva, pero no era motivo suficiente como para acabar con una vida, por eso Quinn trataría por todos los medios evitar un evento desagradable.

Había pasado ya un mes desde el suicidio de Rachel y la casa de los Berry no se veía en buenas condiciones. El jardín estaba descuidado, el agua de la fuente parecía sucia y algunas hojas secas cubrían la entrada al hogar.

Y por dentro el panorama no era mejor. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas lo cual provocaba una penumbra total. El olor a alcohol y humedad invadió sus fosas nasales con desagrado. La casa parecía abandonada.

Subió al segundo piso recorriendo cada una de las habitaciones, hasta llegar la principal.

Supo que había llegado a tiempo al ver a Hiram subiendo a una silla y ajustando una cuerda a su cuello. Su rostro lucía demacrado igual que su cuerpo. Lo más seguro era que su mente también lo estuviera.

Quinn ya había lidiado con situaciones como esa y esperó hasta que el hombre saltara para cortar la cuerda.

Hiram cayó sobre su espalda con un ruido seco para después soltarse a llorar. Ahora que podía la rubia lanzó un vistazo a la habitación. Ropa sucia por todas partes, botellas de cerveza tiradas junto a la cama y ese olor a humedad de nuevo. El hombre estaba solo. ¿Y Leroy? ¿En donde se encontraba su esposo que no evitaba que eso pasara?

Hiram trataba de abrirse paso entre la ropa y las botellas para llegar a su cama, en donde se tiró para caer casi inmediatamente dormido.

Quinn no podía verse pero sabía que en su rostro había una mueca de desagrado y horror desde que pisó el jardín de la casa y también había una sensación de culpabilidad que la invadía al ser parte de la situación la impulsaba a arreglarla

La perdida de su única hija había llevado a ese agradable y ejemplar hombre (según decía el registro que Sue le envió) a ser un completo desastre hasta el punto de querer acabar con su vida.

Sabía que el se sentía culpable y se estaría atormentando día y noche pensando que no había sido buen padre para su pequeña, que el era el responsable de su muerte.

Si quería hacer algo de cambio en el hombre tenía que aprovechar sus sueños para convencerlo de lo contrario, pero ¿Cómo?

Si ella misma se materializara en sus sueños la tomaría como una completa desconocida, además era judío ¿Creería en los ángeles? No lo sabía, pero no podía arriesgarse, así que decidió usar a alguien en el que Hiram confiaría.

Rachel.

* * *

El día más escalofriante de su vida había llegado. Pensó que nunca llegaría, porque bueno, era joven y con muchas ganas de experimentar, pero su mayor temor se hizo realidad.

Odiaba el sexo.

Si, lo odiaba y todo era culpa de Kitty. Tenían sexo prácticamente todos los días y a cualquier hora (bueno, mientras ambas estuvieran consientes) y era extremadamente horrible para ella.

Desde la primera vez que se acostó con la rubia no había tenido ni un solo orgasmo, ni uno pequeño. Siempre era lo mismo, lograba calentarse lo suficiente como para llegar al clímax, pero poco antes de que este llegara todo se desvanecía y mientras Kitty disfrutaba de un maravilloso orgasmo ella se quedaba frustrada.

Después de unos cuantos días se dio por vencida y cada vez que Kitty quería hacerlo se dedicaba solo a complacerla, como ahora, que estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de la rubia, lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo que encontrara ahí, mientras Kitty permanecía sentada en el sillón, con la boca entreabierta y los dedos clavados en la cabellera de la morena.

Un suave gemido (que muchas veces llegaba a confundir con un maullido) salió de la rubia mientras acababa en el rostro de la morocha y acariciaba su cabello. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada de Kitty (y un leve ronroneo), descansó su cabeza en el muslo de la chica esperando que esta se compusiera.

**K: **Amo tu boca.-Dijo sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla.

**R: **Bueno, gracias.

La rubia se levantó y caminó hasta la cama.

**K: **Recuéstate, sigues tu.

**R: **Eh, no gracias, me conformo con satisfacerte a ti.-Dijo sentándose en el suelo, notando como su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

**K: **No seas tonta, vamos, te debo el favor.-Insistió.

**R: **Es enserio Kitty, no es necesario.-Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de ahuyentar las manchas grises en sus ojos.

**K: **¿Estas bien?.-Preguntó acercándose a la morena al ver una mueca en su rostro.-¿Rachel?

* * *

Todo a su alrededor era claridad absoluta que la cegaba obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Tres segundos antes todo estaba perfecto, ahora se encontraba en quien sabe donde.

A través de sus pestañas logró ver una figura lejana y borrosa que se acercaba a ella.

"_Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Esto lo he visto antes en películas ¡Es un extraterrestre! Viene a secuestrarme y utilizarme como objeto de experimentos. Oh Dios."_

Mientras la figura se acercaba toda la luminosidad se desvanecía poco a poco, solo lo necesario ppara dejarla ver el rostro de la persona.

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Preguntó tratando de enfocarla.

**Q: **Dile que estás bien.-Habló, pero Rachel no podía escucharla con claridad.

**R: **¿Qué?.

**Q: **Dile que no fue su culpa, hazlo entrar en razón.

**R: **¿A quien?

De repente todo cambió, dejándola apreciar el interior de la casa de sus padres. LeRoy estaba en la sala viendo ese aburrido programa de televisión que tanto a Hiram como a ella los hacía dormir.

**R: **¿Papá?.-Susurró parándose frente al hombre pero este no le prestaba atención. Pronto recordó que era un fantasma.

Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y se dirigió ahí para ver a Hiram picando algunas zanahorias rapidamente. Recordó todas las veces que intentó hacerlo y terminó con una herida en el dedo, ante eso rió un poco, lo que no esperaba era que Hiram levantara la vista del cuchillo y la fijara en ella.

Su padre dejó caer el cuchillo estrepitosamente sobre la mesa cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. A pasos agigantados se acercó a su pequeña y la envolvió entre sus brazos, riendo un poco al notar la gran ventaja que le llevaba en cuanto a estatura.

Al contrario de lo que creía cuando se encontrara en una situación así (aunque sabía que nunca sucedería) sintió paz y alegría. Ni un pensamiento de tristeza o una lagrima. Solo estaba feliz de ver a sus padres de nuevo.

**H: **Mi pequeña, lo siento, lo siento tanto.-Susurraba en su oído.-Siento no ser suficiente, lo siento de verdad.

**R: **¿Por qué te disculpas?.-Preguntó confundida cuando se separaron.

**H: **Porque por mi culpa…lo hiciste.-Respondió mirando el suelo.-Fue mi culpa.

**R: **Claro que no.-Dijo preocupada.-No quiero que pienses eso nunca. Tu y papá me dieron todo lo que quise y más. Fueron unos excelentes padres para mi y siempre lo serán.

**H: **Pero si no te hubiera descuidado…

**R: **Papi, créeme, fue mi dedición y de nadie más. No me descuidaron, yo me aislé y no dije nada a nadie porque pensé que cuando me fuera sería menos doloroso, pero creo que me equivoqué.

**H: **Te fuiste, nos dejaste solos.-Dijo con voz rota.

**R: **Lo siento papi, yo, yo no encajaba más aquí y tal vez fue una dedición egoísta de mi parte pero ahora estoy bien, ya no me siento tan mal conmigo misma, aún no veo al abuelo, pero muy pronto lo haré. Te juro que estoy bien.

"_Hora de irse".-_La voz de Quinn se dejó escuchar en su mente.

**R: **No te culpes, por favor. No era mi intención que te sintieras culpable, pero puedo asegurarte que tu y papá son los mejores de este mundo. No los hubiera cambiado por nada ni nadie. Te quiero papi.

**H: **Gracias pequeña.-Volvió a abrazarla.-Muchas gracias.

De nuevo todo a su alrededor se volvió brillante. Su padre y su casa habían desaparecido.

"_Bien hecho".-_Escuchó decir a Quinn.

**R: **¿Quinn en donde estás?.-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

_-¿Rachel? ¿Estas bien?_

**K: **¡Rachel!

Se encontró con el rostro de Kitty a centímetros del suyo, llamándola y sacudiéndola.

**K: **¿Qué rayos te pasó?.-Preguntó acariciando su rostro.

**R: **Quinn y-y papi y luz y…y.-No lograba formar una oración coherente.

**K: **Oh no, creo que se te rompió el cerebro.-Dijo asustada.

* * *

Si eso no funcionaba, nada más lo haría porque bueno, no conocía otra forma para alegrar a Hiram.

Ahora lo observaba mientras el hombre miraba atentamente la pared frente a el como si fuera una gran obra de arte. Desde que despertó no hizo nada más que eso y Quinn tuvo que resignarse a sentarse delante de el esperando que algo pasara. Y justo en ese momento algo pasó.

Hiram se levantó de repente y se encerró en el baño, segundos después Quinn escuchó el agua de la regadera indicando que se estaba duchando.

Evitó ver justo a tiempo cuando el hombre salió completamente desnudo y buscaba en su armario algo limpio para vestirse y como finalmente salía de su casa y subía al auto yendo a algún lugar.

Su destino fue un hospital en el cual Hiram entró corriendo dirigiéndose a un consultorio al cual entró sin tocar lanzándose a los brazos de LeRoy quien respondió el abrazo sorprendido.

**H: **Necesito ayuda.

Eso fue lo ultimo que Quinn escuchó antes de volver a casa.

Y esa noche durmió bien, sabiendo que salvó a su suegro de la muerte.

* * *

**¿Por que todos escriben fics G!P? Yo quiero escribir uno :(**

**Tengo una duda queridos lectores: ¿Saben por que en algunos fics aparece publicidad en la parte superior y en otros no?**

**Dudas, comentarios, recomensaciones, criticas, piropos, insultos y demás son recibidos :D**


	15. Tenemos que encontrar a Quinn

**Mi: **Oye Quinn ¿Podrías ayudarme…? ¡Que rayos haces!.-Gritó apenas abrió la puerta del cuarto de la rubia.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder Mike se lanzó sobre ella derribándola en la cama.

**Mi: **¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué demonios haces eso.-Preguntó alterado.

**Q: **Si te quitas de encima tal vez te pueda contestar.-Mike accedió con algo de duda.-Aunque ya no esté en Selfish Town debo seguir cumpliendo la pare de la condena que me asignaron.

**Mi: **¿Y tienes que hacer eso?.-Señaló la cuerda que colgaba del techo.

**Q: **Si y Kitty tiene que tomar veneno.

**Mi: **Pagaría por ver eso.-Susurró tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

**Q: **¿Por qué no te agrada?

**Mi: **Es como una mini Sue.

**Q: **Tienes razón, en fin, venías a…

**Mi: **Cierto.-Se aclaró la garganta.-Venía a ver si me ayudarías con un videojuego, solo me falta el jefe y necesito de tu cerebro para saber como acabar con el.

**Q: **Claro que si muchacho. Mi cerebro y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarte.-Sonrió.-Pero primero tengo que…

**Mi: **Ok, me voy.-Dijo mirando la cuerda.-Solo…con cuidado.

* * *

Estaba furiosa.

En la mañana había discutido con Kitty por un par de zapatos, así que no se hablaron prácticamente todo el día.

Después de despertar SOLOA en la arena tuvo que ir SOLA a un cuarto oscuro y fue SOLA al departamento de Kitty, en donde estaba SOLA porque la rubia dejó una nota diciendo que le surgió algo importante.

Su único consuelo ahora era Quinn, pero cuando entró al departamento de esta lo encontró vacío.

Esperó toda la noche pero la rubia nunca llegó.

SOLA.

Una y otra vez escuchaba esa palabra en su mente.

* * *

**M: **Lamento lo de tu ropa, enserio lo siento.

**K: **Deja de disculparte, no es como si la sangre de quedara ahí para siempre.

**M: **Si, es lo bueno de este lugar, no tienes que lavar tu ropa porque lo hace sola.-Kitty sonrió.-Y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme 5 veces.-S, las había contado.

**K: **Es lo menos que puedo hacer por una chica tan hermosa

Marley enmudeció y Kitty se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

**M: **Eh, gracias por el halago.

**K: **N-no es nada.-"_Idiota, idiota, idiota"_

**M: **Llegamos, este es mi edificio.

**K: **Bien, entonces nos vemos después.-Se despidió.

**M: **Espera, ¿No quieres subir?.-Preguntó bajando la mirada.-Quinn me dijo que las noches aquí son muy peligrosas y a ti aún te falta un buen recorrido hasta tu departamento, además no tienes a nadie esperándote, así que…

Kitty lo pensó. Claro que tenía a alguien esperándola, y si caminaba rápido llegaría a tiempo a casa…

**K: **Pues subamos entonces.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado a la cual Marley contestó de la misma forma.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron un par de ojos azules espectaculares, una larga cabellera castaña y una sonrisa gigantesca que le daba ganas de besar. Así que lo hizo..

Los labios de Marley quemaban, pero de una forma agradable, tenían una especia de fuego acogedor, como el de la chimenea en una noche de invierno, como una fogata en una acampada. Todo era tan distinto de cuando besó a Rachel.

Espera ¿Rachel? ¿Marley?

¡Marley!

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se separó lo más rápido posible de los carnosos labios de Marley, girando y por ende cayendo al suelo.

**K: **Estoy bien.-Dijo levantándose como un resorte.-Estoy bien.

**M: **¿Qué pasó?.-Preguntó hincándose en la cama.-No…¿No te gusto?

**K: **¿Qué? ¡Si!…No…¡Si!.-Rascó su nuca.-Si. Si me gustas y no entiendo como en solo 5 días de conocerte llego a esa conclusión, pero si, me gustas.

**M: **¿Entonces?

**K: **Es…complicado.-Bajó la mirada.-Digamos que yo ya tengo un alma gemela.-Marley la miró entre asustada y confundida.-Pero no se…estoy dudando un poco de todo.

**M: **Me supongo que es un impedimento y no podr…

A Kitty claramente no le interesaba tanto la cuestión de poder o no estar con ella porque se lanzó a sus labios por algunas largas horas.

* * *

**M: **No lo se, no tengo mucho que decir en cuestión de mi pasado.-Encogió sus hombros.-Mi vida siempre fue aburrida.

**K: **Oh vamos, debe de haber algo interesante.

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la mañana tumbadas en la cama besándose (no llegaron a nada más porque Kitty sabía las reglas) decidieron salir y despejarse un poco, además de que Kitty tenía que regresar a su departamento para cumplir su castigo.

**M: **Bueno, era bulímica.-Susurró.

**K: **Si, eso es interesante.-Dijo confundida.

**R: **Kitty.

La rubia giró para ver a la pequeña morena con la mirada en el suelo y los brazos unidos detrás de su espalda.

**R: **Quinn se fue.-Susurró.

**M: **¿Qué?

Su mirada se despegó para ver a la morena que acompañaba a Kitty. Alta, cabello castaño, ojos impactantes _"Grandes y brillantes"_ no supo por que, pero la voz de Quinn resonó en su mente. _"Labios carnosos y rosas pero a la vez finos y…_

**R: **Brillantes.-Murmuró terminando lo dicho por Quinn.

**K: **Rachel ¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó al ver una mueca de horror en el rostro de la morena.

**R: **T-tu.-Seguía mirando a Marley.-¿Conoces a un Puckerman?

**M: **Mi ex novio. Su apellido era Puckerman.

Tanto Kitty como Rachel la miraron sorprendidas.

**R: **Es tu alma gemela.-Susurró solo para ella.

**M: **¿Qué?

**R: **Kitty es tu alma gemela.

Hubo un destello entre Kitty y Marley, la segunda comenzó a toser desesperadamente mientras Kitty la auxiliaba.

Era su alma gemela. Marley era su alma gemela, no Rachel. Rachel era el alma gemela de Quinn. ¡Quinn!

**K: **Rachel, tenemos que encontrar a Quinn.

No hubo respuesta de parte de la morena. Kitty pudo ver con horror como la piel y los ojos de la chica se tornaban poco a poco a ese asqueroso gris que los demás habitantes de ese lugar poseían.

**K: **Oh no. ¡Quinn es tu alma gemela!.-Gritó esperando que sus palabras tuvieran efecto.-¡Quinn es tu alma gemela!

Demasiado tarde. La morena estaba completamente perdida en su propio mundo, del cual no era fácil salir.

* * *

**Hay algo que debo explicar para la mejor comprensión del capítulo: Quinn y Kitty transmiten su energía a sus almas gemelas es por eso que Rachel y Marley no son iguales a los demás en Selfish Town. Quinn al ser un ángel puede dar su energía a otras personas (como el niño al que se encontró). Ahora bien, al Kitty estar cerca de Rachel le transmitía su propia energía, pero ahora que sabe que Marley es su alma gemela esa energía se canaliza solo en ella, dejando a Rachel en su estado actual.**

**Gracias por los reviews**

**P.D: Le quedan pocos capítulos a la historia, 5 o 6. **


	16. Alas

Mike siempre creyó que la mejor forma de despertar a alguien era haciéndole cosquillas. ¿Quién no quiere despertar riendo?. Bueno, esa mañana descubrió que a Quinn Fabray no le gustaba, después de que la rubia lo golpeó a almohadazos cuando le saltó encima.

**Mi: **Oh vamos Quinn, no me digas que no es divertido.-Rió cubriéndose con sus brazos para evitar ser golpeado.

**Q: **No lo es cuando solo duermes tres horas porque tu amigo te secuestra con un maratón de películas.-Gruñó empujándolo.

**Mi: **Y fueron las 5 mejores películas de tu vida, ¿O no?.-La abrazó evitando que siguiera luchando.-No se por que me retas si soy mas grande que tu.

**Q: **¡Suéltame Mike!.-Pataleó cuando el chico la levantó sobre su hombro.

**M: **No hasta que admitas que valió la pena.

**Q: **¡Valió la pena!.-Gritó.

**Mi: **Ahora admite que soy el hombre más guapo de todo el mundo además de ser el mejor bailarín.

**Q: **Eso será difícil porque mis padres me dijeron que decir mentiras es malo.-Bromeo.

**Mi: **Me pregunto si una caída desde donde estas dolerá.

**Q: **¡Está bien!.-Se rindió.- Eres el hombre mas guapo de todo el mundo además de ser el mejor bailarín. ¿Feliz?

**Mi: **No mucho.-La bajó recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.-Pff, hay tanta violencia en este mundo.

**Q: **¿Me puedes decir por que me despiertas tan temprano?.-Dijo lanzándose bocabajo en su cama.-Son como las 7 de la mañana.

**Mi: **Debes de hacer más productivos tus días, Q. Ya llevas una semana aquí y solo haz salido una vez del departamento.-Se recostó junto a ella.-Así que te comentaré nuestro itinerario para este día.-Se aclaró la garganta.-7:30: Tratar de hacer el desayuno, 8:00: Desayunar, 9:00: Limpiar el desastre que hicimos por tratar de hacer el desayuno. 9:30: Lo que se nos plazca.

**Q: **Lo que se nos de la gana.-Murmuró.-Yo solo quiero dormir.

**M: **Eso no está en la lista.-Cantó.-Ahora levántate, tenemos que hacer un desastre.

* * *

**S: **¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo.-Gritó enfadado a los dos chicos frente a ella.

**Q, Mi: **Hacíamos waffles.-Dijeron cabizbajos.

**S: **Así que unos entupidos waffle provocaron un incendio que destruyó medio edificio!.-Señaló las llamas que salían de la construcción mientras los bomberos las combatían.

**Mi: **Se nos salió un poco de control.-Susurró.

**S: **¿Un poco? ¿UN POCO?, ¡nos tomará toda una semana arreglar todo y solo porque a los niños se les ocurrió cocinar!.-Dijo dando vueltas en círculos.

**Q: **Oh no.-Susurró para que solo Mike lo escuchara.-La vena de su frente te ve desde aquí.

**Mi: **Vamos a morir.-Tragó saliva.-De nuevo.

**S: **Los quiero 4 horas en el cuarto de castigo.-Los miró fijamente.

**Q, Mi: **Si Sue.-Respondieron.

**S: **AHORA.-Gritó y los dos chicos corrieron lejos de ella.

Cerró los ojos masajeando su sien. Esos dos a veces se comportaban como niñitos.

* * *

-Oh, pero que milagro verlos por aquí.-Saludó una pelirroja de ojos grandes detrás de su escritorio.-Antes los veía una o dos veces por semana.

**Q: **Hemos decidido dejar el vandalismo Emma.-Sonrió.-Ahora solo nos dedicamos a los negocios limpios.

**E: **¿Cómo incendiar un edificio entero?

**Mi: **Fue solo la mitad.-Se defendió.

**E: **Eso no fue lo que escuché.-Bromeó.-por cierto, Sue me pidió que les hiciera unos especiales para ustedes.-Dijo entregándoles dos panfletos.

"_Cuando eres un peligro para la sociedad" _y _"Como cocinar alimentos que no intoxiquen se muevan por si mismos o causen incendios."_

**Q: **Amm ¿Gracias?.-Dijo con una ceja enarcada.

**E: **Por nada.-Sonrió ante la cara de confusión de Mike.-Ahora, ¿Cuántas horas?.-Dijo fijando su vista en la computadora.

**Mi: **Cuatro.

**E: **Uff, lo siento.-Dijo tecleando para después levantarse.-Vamos.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo con muchas puertas. De los quince cuartos solo dos estarían ocupados pero Emmma se aseguró de llevarlos al ultimo. Abrió la puerta dejando ver un cuarto totalmente oscuro por el que Quinn y Mike entraron, después cerró la puerta y gracias a un interruptor fuera de la habitación encendió las luces, marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

La paredes el suelo eran completamente blancos y las luces solo hacían resplandecer el lugar. Y eso era algo que las almas del cielo odiaban.

La mayoría de las almas habían visto el famoso túnel blanco antes de morir o una explosión, las brillantes luces de un auto o un destello, y eso se había vuelto un trauma. Obviamente Sue gozaba con el sufrimiento de los demás, así que creó esos cuartos totalmente blancos, otros con flashes y otros con miles y miles de bombillas blancas en lugar de paredes.

No podías cerrar los ojos ni cubrirte con las manos, estaba prohibido, podías ver fijamente a tu camisa o algo de tu ropa pero resultaba frustrante hacerlo, ya que en cualquier momento sentías a necesidad de mirar a tu alrededor.

**Q: **Teníamos que hacer el desayuno.-Murmuró tratando de concentrarse en la camisa de Mike.-Ahora mismo podría estar durmiendo en mi cama.

**M: **Oh vamos, no es tan malo.-Respondió sonriente.

**Q: **Claro, porque puedes mirar mis pechos sin que te reclame.

**Mi: **No miro tus pechos.-Dijo indignado.-No soy tan depravado como tu.

**Q: **¿Depravada yo? Soy un ángel, soy toda pureza.

Mike sonrió de medio lado para después quitarse la camisa dejando ver sus marcados abdominales. Los ojos de Quinn se pegaron automáticamente a los seis cuadritos.

**Q: **Esto es diferente.-Dijo ruborizándose.-Yo solo aprecio el cuerpo humano.

**Mi: **Claro que si, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. Toma.-Dijo entregándole su camisa.

**Q: **Solo funcionará por una hora.

**Mi: **Peor es nada.-Sonrió recostándose.

Quinn se colocó la camisa en los ojos a modo de venda, después se recostó en el abdomen de Mike.

**Q: **Nunca mas volveremos a cocinar.

**Mi: **Secundo la noción.

* * *

**Mi: **Esto me dejará cicatriz.-Dijo acariciando las marcas en su costado.

**Q: **Lo siento. La camiseta se esfumó antes de tiempo, no estaba preparada.

**Mi: **En peores lugares me has enterrado las uñas.-Bromeó recibiendo un golpe de Quinn.-Tranquila fiera.

**Q: **Y ahora que hacemos.

**Mi: **Vamos a seguir la lista.-Cantó.-Hacer lo que se nos plazca.

**Q: **¿Y eso es…?

**Mi: **Dejemos que el viento nos lleve.-Encogió los hombros sonriendo de medio lado.

**Q: **Oh no. No, no, no.

**Mi: **Por favor hace mucho que no me llevas a volar.

**Q: **Planear con estilo.-Corrigió.

**Mi: **Bien, planear con estilo. Por favor.-Puso cara de cachorro triste.

Quinn suspiró y dejó que sus alas salieran, no podía negarle nada a su amigo.

* * *

**Mi: **Se llamará Oshibaru.-Gritó dejando el peluche gigante de un panda en la cama de la rubia.

**Q: **Oye, si es mío yo debo ponerle nombre, ¿no crees?

**Mi: **Eres muy torpe poniendo nombres. Tu ultimo perro se llamaba cerdo. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio llama a un perro Cerdo?

**Q: **Es un nombre muy original.

**Mi: **Claro que si.-Giró los ojos.-Por eso se llamará Oshibaru.

Quinn se lanzó sobre el peluche abrazandolo.

**Q: **Gracias por hacerme salir.-Sonrió.-Necesitaba despejar mi mente.

**Mi: **Lo que sea para la rubia del hogar.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**K: **¡QUINN!

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron a su máximo esplendor al ver a Kitty entrar en su habitación y saltar sobre ella.

**K: **¿Por qué rayos te fuiste? ¡Llevo dos días enteros buscándote! ¿Qué rayos Quinn? ¿Qué RAYOS?.-Gritaba sujetando el rostro de la rubia.

**Q: **¿Q-que haces aquí?.-Preguntó aturdida mientras alternaba su mirada entre su amigo y la rubia frente a ella.

**K: **Rachel.-Susurró viendo en los ojos de Quinn como algo se rompía.

* * *

Había muchas formas de escapar de Selfish Town. Era muy fácil, pero obviamente tenías que enfrentarte a los peligros que podías sufrir al caer en una de las ocho ciudades que lo rodeaban: Gula, Avaricia, Lujuria, Envidia, soberbia, Pereza, Ira y la Tierra. Si eras un extranjero en cualquiera de las ciudades podías sufrir un verdadero infierno. Selfish Town era el cielo a comparación de esos lugares.

Quinn al ser un ángel sabía la ubicación de cada uno para poder evitarlos, así que cuando se marchó lo hizo por su propia cuenta, sin avisar a los jefes de la ciudad, lo cual fue un gran error.

**Q: **¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo que entrar!.-Gritó a la mujer frente a ella.

-Calma bonita.-Dijo subiendo sus pies al escritorio.-Recuerda que sin mi no puedes entrar.

**K: **Señorita Holliday, es importante.-Suplicó.

**H: **Mi manicura también lo es y ustedes dos.-Las señaló con una lima de uñas.-la acaban de interrumpir.

**Q: **Tiene que dejarnos entrar.-Murmuró con furia.

**H: **Oh, ella.-Señaló a Kitty.-Puede entrar, tu no.

**Q: **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**H: **Te fuiste sin avisar linda. Abandonaste la ciudad, te esfumaste ¿Lo entiendes? Si hubieras pedido un permiso como la otra rubia las cosas serían diferentes.

**Q: **Pero tengo un permiso especial, soy un ángel.-Sacó sus alas para que la mujer frente a ellas las viera.

**H: **¿No me escuchaste o que?.-Preguntó incorporándose.-No puedes entrar.

**K: **Tiene que haber una forma de que la dejes pasar. Haremos lo que sea, por favor.-Suplicó.

Holly las miró unos segundos, pensando en su propuesta. Sus ojos se clavaron en Quinn y una sonrisa malvada se asomó en su rostro.

**H: **Tus alas son muy lindas. Se verían bien en cualquier pared.-Tamborileó sus dedos en el escritorio.-Las quiero.

Apretó los puños lo más fuerte que pudo y su respiración se agitó.

Sus alas por Rachel.

No sabía a ciencia cierta si podría recuperar a Rachel, por lo que Kitty le contó las cosas apuntaban a que no podría. ¿Valía la pena desangrarse hasta casi morir por Rachel?

**Q: **Dame un cuchillo y tendrás las alas.

* * *

**¿Han leído Difficult History? A mi me encantó el inicio.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Cualquier duda o comentario son bien recibidos.**

**:D**


	17. Contigo

Tan pronto llegaron a la azotea Quinn sintió un poco de alivio.

**Q: **Gracias Kitty.-Susurró dejándose caer bocabajo en el suelo.

**K: **¿Aún duele?.-Preguntó señalando los huecos en la espalda de Quinn. La hemorragia se había detenido casi por completo, dejando ver algunos huesos y carne.

**Q: **Si, pero algún tiempo bajo el sol lo resolverá.-Respondió gimiendo de dolor cuando movió un brazo.

**K:** Iré, iré por Marley.-Dijo incapaz de hacer algo.-De seguro le alegrará verte.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Kitty suspiró aliviada.

No quería que la viera llorar.

* * *

Estaba en el sofá, tratando de dormir. Después de que descubrió que Kitty era su alma gemela las cosas habían cambiado, podía respirar, volvía a tener sangre todo el tiempo y podía dormir.-Aprovechó los días de la rubia se ausentó para dormir y dormir y dormir.

_-MarleyMarleyMarley.-_Alguien susurraba su nombre.-_MarleyMarleyMarley.-Se removió inquieta cuando la voz se acercaba más._

**K: **¡MarleyMarleyMarley!.-Kitty entró gritando y ella cayó del sofá.-¡Encontré a Quinn!

**M: **Mhmm.-Masculló acurrucándose junto al sillón.

**K: **Marley.-La rubia se apresuró a levantarla.-¡Encontré a Quinn!.-La besó y la morena despertó totalmente.-encontré.-Beso.-a.-beso.-Quinn.-beso.

* * *

_-¿Quinn?_

Alguien sacudía su brazo, despertándola y causándole un leve dolor. Abriendo un poco los ojos pudo distinguir una silueta cera de su rostro, pero la oscuridad no la dejaba ver.

**K: **Soy Kitty.-Mencionó al ver la confusión en su rostro.

**Q: **¿Por qué está oscuro?

**K: **Te quedaste dormida aquí.-Seguía en la azotea.

**Q: **Tardaban mucho, y yo estaba cansada.

**K: **Eh si, nos surgió algo.-Menos mal que Quinn no podía cer su sonrojo en la oscuridad.

**Q: **Espero que ese algo no involucre una cama.-Gruñó tratando de incorporarse.

**K: **Déjame ayudarte.-Dijo con el rostro completamente rojo.

Después de unos quejidos más estaba incorporada y caminando del brazo de Kitty.

**Q: **¿Y Marley?.-Preguntó inspeccionando todo el departamento.

**K: **Salió a asegurarse de que Rachel esté en su departamento. Hoy dormirás en la cama de Marley.-Cambió de tema.-Nosotras podemos dormir en el sofá.

**Q: **¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?.-Preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

**K: **Claro.-Respondió enseguida.

**Q: **Dame energía. Me siento muy débil.

**K: **Bien.-Tomó su mano y esta se iluminó de inmediato.-Solo un poco porque yo tampoco tengo mucha, esta tarde cuando te enc…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su relato cayó desmayada sobre las piernas de Quinn.

**Q: **Eso es por acostare con Rachel…Y por romperme la nariz.

* * *

**M: **Kitty.-Gritó abriendo la puerta.-Estoy en ca…¿Quinn?

La rubia incorporó su cabeza y miró sonriente a la morocha.

**Q: **Hey.

**M: **Oh Dios, en verdad te encontró.-Corrió a abrazarla pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver a su chica tirada en el suelo.-¿Qué le pasó?

**Q: **Le quité su energía como venganza.-Dijo mirándola.-No te preocupes, para mañana está como nueva.

**K: **Más te vale.-Sonrió.-o me las pagaras.

**Q: **Juro que estará bien.-Levantó las manos.-Eh Marley, ¿puedes revisar mis heridas? Yo no puedo.

**M: **Cierto, tus al…-_"No menciones sus alas"_´.-Claro, vamos a la habitación.

Con toda la energía que le robó a Kitty logró levantarse casi sin dolor, siguiendo a Marley se tumbó en la cama bocabajo.

**M: **Voy a necesitar que te quites la camisa.-Dijo mordiéndose el labio al ver que toda la prenda estaba empapada en sangre.

Sin apenas incorporarse logró quitarse la camisa evitando mirarla.

**M: **Supongo que estaba peor. Solo tienes dos pequeños huecos.-Pasó sus manos por estos y la rubia se quejó.-Pero aún te duelen. Creo que con otro día más al sol estarás bien.

**Q: **Eso espero.-Susurró escuchando movimiento detrás de ella.

**M: **Toma.-Le extendió una camisa limpia y se giró para que la rubia pudiera cambiarse con comodidad.-No entiendo, Kitty me dijo que los ángeles no podían ser heridos.

**Q: **Uno: sin las alas no soy un ángel, dos: claro que puedes herir a un ángel.

**M: **¿Cómo?

**Q: **Desamor. Esa es nuestra ruina.-Suspiró.-Es SU ruina.

* * *

**K: **Te odio.-Se sentó junto a ella

**Q: **Oh vamos, tenía que hacerlo.-Dijo incorporándose.-Me robaste a mi alma gemela, te acostaste con ella y rompiste mi nariz.

**K: **No es razón suficiente.

**Q: **Tu me hubieras matado si hacía eso con Marley…y con tu nariz.

**K: **Tal vez…

**M: **¿Tal vez? ¿Lo dejarías pasar por alto?.-Preguntó apareciendo detrás de ellas.

**K: **C-claro que no. Yo también lo haría.

**M: **Cuando regrese tendremos una ligera conversación.-Dijo deteniéndose al borde del edificio.-Y visitaremos a Rachel.

**Q, K: **Si Marley.-Respondieron cabizbajas.

* * *

Nervios.

A cada paso que daba en dirección a la pequeña figura sus nervios aumentaban y la hacían salivar en extremo. Miró sobre su hombro para observar a Marley con los pulgares en alto, brindándole su apoyo y a Kitty con los brazos cruzados y una mirada calculadora.

Se concentró de nuevo en ella. Su pequeña. Su Rachel. Llegó a su lado pero no reaccionó, su mirada seguía pegada al horizonte.

**Q: **Rachel.-Susurró con el corazón palpitándole violentamente.

Nada. Ni un pestañeo, ni un ligero movimiento que le indicara que la morena la escuchaba, solo el leve ondeo de su cabello ocasionado por el viento.

Ya sentía las lagrimas por todo su rostro y el temblor en sus manos que le indicaban un posible derrumbe.

Levantó su mano dirigiéndola hacia la de Rachel, detrás de ella pudo escuchar un _"No" _de parte de Kitty pero aún así lo hizo, la tocó. Sentía dolor y mucho, tal vez más del que sintió al cortar sus alas y podía notar como el frío avanzaba por todo su brazo paralizándolo por completo.

Cuando alzó la vista se topó con un par de ojos grises mirándola fijamente como tratando de comprender que estaba haciendo.

Alguien la tomó de los brazos y la alejó de ahí, los ojos seguían sus movimientos.

"_Puede verme" _Pensó dejándose llevar.

**K: **¡Que carajos Quinn!.-Le gritó.

**Q: **Me vio.-Susurró viendo como Rachel se levantaba arrojándose al agua.

Luchó contra los brazos de Kitty que trataban de detenerla aún sin ser conciente de que su brazo izquierdo no se movía, en cuanto se liberó salió corriendo hasta el borde del precipicio y antes de que Kitty pudiera hacer algo se lanzó.

Ahora no se separaría de Rachel por nada ni por nadie.

Si tenerla de vuelta le iba a costar la vida, que así fuera.

* * *

**Tantos G!P T.T**

**Gracias por los reviews :)**


	18. Estarás bien

**Q: **Y le dije: Mike, "ella" es más bien un "el".-Contaba con una sonrisa.-Y el me respondió: Pues ya va siendo hora de hacerme gay.

Rió estrepitosamente al recordar la seriedad en el rostro de su amigo cuando lo dijo, pero se calló cuando vio que su acompañante solo la observaba.

**Q: **Si, tal vez no sea tan gracioso como lo pensé.-Murmuró moviendo sus pies.-Es una estupidez, siento aburrirte, Rach.

La morena solo siguió observándola con sus grises ojos. Quinn suspiró cansada. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su llegada y Rachel apenas presentaba cambios.

Prestaba atención cuando le hablaban pero no respondía, solo pegaba su mirada a donde creía que la voz provenía y había aprendido una rutina que Quinn y Kitty le habían enseñado: en lugar de quedarse en la calle al termino de su castigo se dirigía al departamento de Marley, en donde construyeron un cuarto oscuro.

Pero eso era lo único en lo que la morena avanzó y a Quinn ya no le quedaban esperanzas ni fuerzas.

Estaba herida física, espiritual y mentalmente herida por la condición de la morena.

Cada vez requería de más energía para suministrarle y Kitty tenía que ayudarle para no morir cada vez que la morena absorbía su fuerza.

Sus dos brazos habían dejado de ser funcionales, se congelaron al tratar de sujetar a Rachel siempre que huía y su mente construía retorcidas historias en las cuales Rachel nunca se salvaba.

Todo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, y ella solo podía observar.

* * *

**K: **Creo que será mejor que te vallas.-Murmuró.

Quinn alzó la cabeza en su dirección.

**Q: **¿Qué?

**K: **Tienes que irte Quinn, al cielo.

La rubia la observó interrogante por unos segundos, notando el nerviosismo de Kitty ante esa acción.

**Q: **No tengo una sola razón para hacerlo.-Respondió tranquila mientras volvía a observar sus manos, tratando de moverlas.

**K: **Estás mal Quinn, y no me refiero solamente a tus brazos.-Se apresuró a decir cuando la rubia iba a replicar.-Toda tu estás desmejorada, pocas veces te he visto reír y eso es una mala señal viniendo de un ángel.

**Q: **No soy un ángel.-Murmuró.

**K: **Que no tengas alas no quiere decir que…

**Q: **Ya no soy un ángel Kitty, desde el preciso momento en el que perdí mis alas dejé de serlo..-Interrumpió alzando la voz, provocando que Rachel fijara su atención en las dos.

**K: **Está bien, ahí tienes tu razón para regresar. Ya no eres un ángel, ya no tienes tus súper poderes, ahora eres solo alguien normal.-comenzó a gritar.-Así que deja de jugar a la heroína y date por vencida porque no se como pretendes salvarla.-Señaló a la morena- Si eres un maldito desastre.

**Q: **Voy a hacer lo que sea.-Habló entre dientes.-lo que sea por ella y si eso implica convertirme en una más, eso haré Kitty. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Kitty pasó una mano por su cabello mientras sonreía incrédula, mirando de reojo a Rachel que parecía muy atenta a la situación.

**K: **Si eso es lo que quieres.-Se encogió de hombros.-pero de ahora en adelante no tendrás mi ayuda. No seguiré apoyándote en esta misión suicida.

**Q: **¡Bien!.-Gritó.-No te necesito. Yo la sacaré adelante por mi propia cuenta.

**K: **Solo no quiero que vengas a lloriquearme cuando la pierdas de verdad.-Dijo adentrándose en el cuarto de Marley dando un portazo detrás de ella.

**Q: **Idiota.-Susurró dejándose caer en el sofá y enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.-Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Mientras trataba de relajarse y despejar su mente sintió que el sillón se hundía a su lado. Levantó la vista y vio a la morena junto a ella, penetrándola con sus orbes y sujetando una de sus manos. Quinn sonrió de medio lado.

**Q: **Todo está bien.-Le dijo.-Solo es una tonta discusión, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí.

* * *

**M: **He llegado.-Canturreó cerrando la puerta dirigiéndose a la rubia para besarla.-Hola

**K: **Hola.-Forzó una sonrisa.

Tomó a Marley por la cintura, guiándola para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre ella.

**M: **¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó recostándose en su pecho.

**K: **Si.-Respondió cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la espalda de la morena.-Tuve una pequeña discusión con Quinn.

**M: **¿Por?

**K: **Le aconsejé que se fuera al cielo.

**M: **Y por eso discutieron…

**K: **Ella lo tomó a mal o como una orden y comenzó a gritarme. Yo no iba a quedarme callada.

**M: **Pero debiste haberlo hecho.-Dijo levantándose.-¿En donde está Quinn?.-La rubia murmuró algo in entendible.-No entendí.

**K: **Se fue.-repitió desviando su mirada.-Se fue con Rachel.

**M: **Kitty…

**K: **¡No fue mi culpa!.-Se defendió.-Yo no la eché, ella quiso irse.

**M: **Pero supongo que no hiciste nada por detenerla.-Kitty se quedó callada.-Bien, hasta que no vuelvan al departamento no te molestes en hablarme.

* * *

**Q: **Vamos Rachel, entra.-Era la tercera vez que decía eso ya que la morena seguía sin moverse.

Desde que salieron del departamento de Marley se detuvieron unas 10 veces porque la morena perdía la concentración y era un poco difícil que volviera a centrarse.

Ahora le insistía para que entrara en su antiguo departamento después de haber luchado con la perilla al no tener control de sus brazos.

**Q: **Rachel, cariño, mírame.-La morena obedeció.-Está bien, voy a estar contigo pero necesito que entres, por favor.

Otro momento más de espera y la morena entró.

**Q: **Aquí vivías.-Dijo después de cerrar la puerta.-¿Lo recuerdas? Solías pasear desnuda por aquí

Realmente no esperaba respuesta pero aún así siguió mirando a la morena que observaba todo a su alrededor.

Recorrió toda la casa para prender las luces con su nariz y tratar de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Regresó a la sala en donde encontró a la morena en la misma posición. Se recostó en el sillón mirándola.

Admirándola.

Comenzó a moverse por el espacio. Mirando por la ventana, dando vueltas por el salón y la cocina, deteniéndose en cada detalle que, al parecer reconocía.

Pronto Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No era nada fácil ver a Rachel totalmente perdida en un mundo lejano del cual ella no podía liberarla.

Si tuviera sus alas las cosas hubieran sido distintas. La morena ya estaría bien.

"_Estará bien, ella estará bien"_ Pensaba.

**Q: **¿Rachel?.-Notó que la morena no estaba en la sala o en la cocina. Limpió su rostro y se levantó para ir a la habitación.

De nuevo, no esperaba que Rachel le contestara o diera alguna otra señal de recuperación, pero definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con la escena que estaba frente a ella.

Rachel sentada a la orilla de la cama, mirando sus pies completamente desnuda.

**Q: **Rachel…-Susurró incapaz de moverse. Podía sentir las lagrimas en su rostro. De nuevo.

Eso le bastó a la morena para mirarla, conectando sus ojos como muchas otras veces, pero había algo nuevo en ella, algo que hizo sollozar a Quinn.

Una sonrisa.

**Q: **Estarás bien. Realmente estarás bien.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews**

**Y por leer, si, por eso también. :D**


	19. De vuelta

**Q: **Hey, ¿Qué haces ahí?.-Preguntó detrás de la morena que miraba por la ventana.

Como respuesta señaló un punto naranja que se veía a lo lejos y del cual salía una hilera de humo.

**Q: **Fuego.-Susurró.-Algo pasa por allá, no creo que sea algo grave, tal vez una condena nueva o algo así.

Rachel asintió.

Una semana más había pasado y Rachel se recuperaba notoriamente.

El color de su piel había regresado, de vez en cuando podía reír y ahora era capaz de entender lo que Quinn le decía. Su vista no había mejorado del todo, podía distinguir algunos colores y sombras ocasionales pero solo eso.

Todas esas mejoras tenían un alto precio y era el bienestar de Quinn. Al estar recuperándose su cuerpo necesitaba aún más energía, y esa energía la brindaba enteramente Quinn porque la oscuridad solo aliviaba el dolor momentáneo, más no el alma.

A la rubia no le importaba demasiado, pero temía que algún día su cuerpo se quedara sin energía y Rachel no supiera como cuidarla, o peor, que la morena la poseyera.

**Q: **Ya que está nublado tendré que encender todas las luces del departamento para obtener energía.-Cambió el tema.-No funcionará muy bien pero es lo único que puedo hacer y por eso no podré estar contigo en el cuarto oscuro.

Las últimas palabras fueron como una llamada de atención a la morena ya que olvidó aquel punto naranja para mirar a Quinn.

**Q: **Si, ya se.-Miró el suelo.-Te da miedo, pero tienes que hacerlo sola. Si yo entro perderé más energía de la que tengo o de la que pueda llegar a recolectar con luz artificial. Lo siento.

Rachel asintió de nuevo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

* * *

**Q: **Por allá.-Cabeceó a su izquierda en donde no había nada más que agua y cielo.-Está lujuria. Una vez fui con Sue a charlar algunas cosas con el vigilante de esa zona. Tuve que taparme los ojos por todo el camino porque esa gente no tiene pudor alguno.

La morena a su lado rió agitando sus pies en el aire.

**Q: **Frente a nosotras está Gula. Todas las cosas, hasta la gente misma está hecha de comida. Es simplemente grotesco ir ahí porque puedes ver a las personas comiéndose a si mismas o a los otros.-Rachel arrugó la nariz.-Y nosotros tenemos vista directa porque el cielo esta justamente encima de Gula. Sue discute siempre en las reuniones para que nos cambien de ubicación pero es prácticamente imposible.

Rachel la miró interrogante.

**Q: **Es mucho trabajo tener que transportar a todo el cielo a otro lugar.-Explicó.-A la derecha están Pereza y Avaricia. Detrás de nosotras está la Tierra, Ira, Codicia, etc. Así que prácticamente Selfish Town está rodeada por muchos peligros, pero tiene un buen sistema de seguridad, casi igual al del cielo.

El agua debajo de ellas comenzó a chocar violentamente contra la roca en la que estaban sentadas. Las dos se levantaron.

**Q: **Bien, supongo que te veré abajo.-Dijo con un tono neutro. Aún no soportaba la idea de ver a la morena en esa situación.

Rachel asintió acariciando el brazo de la rubia para tranquilizarla antes de lanzarse.

* * *

Una semana y cuatro días eran el tiempo exacto que llevaba sin dormir. Tenia que cuidar de Rachel a todas horas para que no se sintiera sola y si dormía la descuidaría, pero ahora tenia dos horas para dormir plácidamente mientras la morena recuperaba fuerzas en el cuarto oscuro.

Recostada en la cama de la Rachel ya comenzaba a sentir como sus parpados se cerraban contra su voluntad pidiendo un poco de descanso, que ella les cedió. Fueron minutos, tal vez segundos lo que logró dormir porque un fuerte estallido la distrajeron.

Se levantó sobresaltada y miró por la ventana de la habitación.

Criaturas grotescas recorrían las calles de Selfish Town, quemando y destrozando todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor. Eran cientos de esos entes con tanta furia para repartir en esa pequeña ciudad.

Furia. Sinónimo: Ira.

Eran habitantes de Ira. De alguna forma habían logrado atravesar los limites de su ciudad y ahora estaban en Selfish Town, haciéndolo añicos.

Todas las ventanas del edificio contiguo estallaron haciéndola reaccionar. Corrió al cuarto oscuro para sacar a la morena de ahí.

**Q: **Rachel.-Pudo distinguir su silueta.-Tenemos que salir de aquí.

La morena se revolvió incomoda, desperezándose.

**Q: **Vamos Rachel, rápido, sígueme.

Después de unas cuantas escaleras llegaron a la azotea desde donde podían observar toda la catástrofe.

Edificios en llamas, sangre, escombros; Toda la ciudad en si era un completo desastre, y todo gracias a esas criaturas.

Una explosión en su edificio las hizo caer al suelo.

**Q: **Tranquila.-Dijo acercándose a la morena.-No pasará nada. Son solo unos habitantes de Ira que se han fugado, pronto los retendrán.

_-No lo creo. Se rebelaron y mataron a todos los guardias de su ciudad más la mitad de esta._

Las dos giraron a donde provenía la voz.

**Q: **¿Sue?.-Preguntó incrédula.

**S: **¿Quién más si no, nariz operada?

No sabía que era lo que más le impactaba, que Sue estuviera ahí o ver las alas de la mujer.

Eran gigantes, podrían cubrir a cinco o seis personas con ellas y eran de un llamativo color dorado. Esas si eran alas.

**Q: **¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó levantándose.

**S: **Tu copia barata se contactó con el asiático y…

**Q: **Kitty, ¿La has visto? ¿está bien?

**S: **Acabo de estar con ella, dejé al asiático ahí. Como sea, me dijo que te quedaste sin alas. ¿Cómo?

**Q: **Se las di a la vigilante de aquí a cambio de poder entrar.

**S: **Holliday, esa maldita traidora. Teníamos un trato.

**Q: **Yo, cuando me fui no avisé.-Dijo mirando al suelo.

**S: **No me enojaré contigo porque toda esta ira a mi alrededor me relaja. Si tan solo pudiera gobernar un lugar tan lindo como este.-Suspiró.

**Q: **¿No deberías estar ayudando a acabar con esto?

**S: **Yo solo vine a devolverte tus alas, ya te lo dije.

**Q: **Pero…

**S: **¿Las quieres o no? No vine hasta aquí solo a tener una linda platica contigo.-Quinn asintió con algo de duda.-Bien.

De una de sus alas arrancó dos plumas doradas que se fueron destiñendo hasta quedar blancas con una gota de sangre en la punta.

**S: **Toma, clávalas en tu espalda.-Las extendió a la chica pero esta no hacía ademán de moverse.-No tengo tu tiempo.

**Q: **No puedo mover los brazos.-Susurró.-Se me congelaron.

**S: **¿Y como rayos sucedió eso?

**Q: **Yo.-Miró a la morena.-La estaba ayudando.

**S: **Así que esta es Raquel.-Dijo inspeccionando a la chica de pies a cabeza.-La de Kitty es flacucha y la tuya es narizona. Tienen mala suerte.

**Q: **¡Hey! No le digas así, ella es perfecta.

**S: **Claro, y yo soy una Diosa del olimpo.-Giró los ojos.-Date la vuelta para ponerte esto.-Quinn obedeció.-Va a doler un poco así que no te preocupes cuando…

**Q: **¡QUE CARAJO!

Sentía un dolor agudo que comenzaba en sus omóplatos, recorriendo su espina dorsal y de regreso. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando y lloriqueando al sentir como algo crecía en su interior.

Rachel estaba confundida cuando vio la reacción de la rubia y quiso acercarse pero Sue la detuvo.

**S: **Ni te atrevas Rassel.-La amenazó.

Sus manos comenzaron a hormiguear y sintió un golpe de adrenalina que la hizo olvidarse del dolor por un momento para después soltar un grito estremecedor al sentir la piel de su espalda desgarrarse poco a poco dando como resultado un par de frondosas alas.

Se quedó un momento más ahí, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**S: **Eres una llorona Fabray.-Le gritó.

**Q: **Quisiera que sintieras lo mismo.-Murmuró levantándose.

Una nueva explosión las desorientó, bueno, solo a Quinn y a Rachel, Sue estaba más que tranquila.

**S: **Ese olor a sufrimiento me hace sentir como en casa.-Murmuró.

**Q: **Tenemos que ir con Kitty y Marley.-Dijo mirándolas. Rachel asintió.

**S: **Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que hablar con Holly.-Batió sus alas y desapareció.

**Q: **¿Rach?.-La morena parecía un poco asustada.-Vamos.

Abrió sus brazos y sus alas, invitando a la morocha para que se acercara, pero ella también estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, sería el primer contacto que tendrían en semanas, además no sabía que pasaría con la morena.

Se acercó con precaución, y estiró una de sus manos para tocar una pluma de las alas, cuando no sucedió nada apoyó toda su palma en esta para después deslizarla por el brazo de Quinn. Su ultima acción fue lanzarse a sus brazos, siendo recibida automáticamente.

**Q: **¿E-estás de vuelta?.-Preguntó nerviosa. Esa era la prueba de fuego.

Unos pocos segundos transcurrieron antes de que Rachel la mirara con sus grandes ojos marrones.

**R: **Te amo.-Murmuró con una gran sonrisa.-Quinn, soy tu alma ge…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración los labios de Quinn se posaron sobre los suyos y ella no se negó a que lo hicieran.

**Q: **También te amo.-Murmuró entre sollozos.

* * *

**Mi: **Y después le dije: "Creo que es hora de hacerme gay".

Marley se echó a reír junto con Mike y Kitty solo giraba los ojos.

Llevaba ya una hora o más con eso dos en la azotea, escuchando las tontas anécdotas de Mike y soportando los celos hacia el chico por hacer que Marley se olvidara de ella.

**M: **¿Y que pasó después?.-Preguntó.

**Mi: **Bueno, yo lo decía en broma pero Quinn me consiguió una cita con ese chico. Fue el peor día de mi vida.

Marley volvió a reír irritando aún más, si era posible, a Kitty.

**K: **Está bien, es suficiente.-Gritó haciéndolos callar.-¡A nadie le importan tus entupidas historias!

**Mi: **A mi me parece que a Marley le gustan.-Respondió en el mismo tono que la rubia.

**K: **¡Pero a mi no! Así que mejor cállate.

**Mi: **Tu no puedes ordenarme que hacer.

**K: **Yo no, pero tal vez mi puño pueda.-Dijo acercándose al chico

**Mi: **Quiero ver que lo intentes.-La desafió.

**Q: **Estamos en un casi-pero-no Apocalipsis y ustedes no dejan de pelear.-Dijo descendiendo junto a los chicos, dejando a Rachel sobre el suelo.

**M: **¡Quinn!.-Gritó corriendo para abrazarla.-¿Están bien?

**R: **Completamente bien.-Habló

**K, M: **¡Hablas!

**R: **Algo así.-Dijo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

**M: **Eso es ¡Maravilloso!.-Y también la abrazó

**Mi: **Claro que todo es maravilloso.-Interrumpió.-Yo soy Mike.

**R: **Yo soy Rachel.-Saludó separándose de Marley.

**Mi: **Con que Rachel.-murmuró rascando su nuca.-Así que tu eres el alma gemela de Quinn.

Una sensación simplemente hermosa la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era como enamorarse mil veces mas de la morena a cada segundo que transcurría.

Mientras tanto Rachel se ahogaba al sentir como sus pulmones volvían a funcionar y su boca a salivar, sentía lo mismo que Quinn, solo que ella se ahogaba de emoción.

**Mi: **Entonces aún nadie lo había dicho.-Las miró sonriente.-De nada.

Quinn se acercó a la morena, dándole vueltas en el aire y riendo.

**Q: **Eres mi alma gemela.-Dijo besándola.

**R: **Tu eres mi alma gemela.-Dijo de la misma forma.

**M: **Perdón por interrumpir, pero me gustaría saber como sucedió todo esto.-Señaló a su alrededor.

**Q: **Los habitantes de Ira invadieron la ciudad.

**Mi: **Kitty logró contactarme para que viniera a darle sus alas a Quinn.

**R: **Sue apareció.

**Q: **Me dieron mis alas.

**Mi: **Yo dije que eran almas gemelas y…bueno, eso es todo.

**M: **¿Tu la ayudaste?.-Preguntó a Kitty quien se ruborizó.

**K: **Tal vez.-Murmuró para después sentir los labios de Marley en su mejilla.

**M: **Eso fue muy dulce.-Sonrió.

**R: **Tiene razón, gracias.-Quinn asintió.

**Mi: **¿Siempre son tan emotivos aquí?

**R: **Pues, hay mas drama que nada, así que si.-Respondió dejándose abrazar por Quinn.

**Mi: **Quisiera irme, pero tu.-Señaló a Quinn.-Aún me debes presentar a alguien.-la rubia se mostró confusa.-Pequeño, castaño…

**Q: **¡Oh Dios!

* * *

**Q: **Alex, Alex.-Susurraba.-Soy Quinn, sal.

Todo estaba oscuro y no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, lo único que sabia era que tenía que salvar a su pequeño amigo.

**Q: **Alex.-Escuchó sollozos.-Alex ¿Eres tu?

**A: **¿Q-Quinn?

**Mi: **Y después le dije: "Creo que es hora de hacerme gay"

**Q: **Después de un rato deja de ser divertido Mike.-Dijo acariciando el cabello de Rachel.

**A: **¿Eres gay?

**Mi: **¡No!.-Detrás de el Kitty le hacía señas al niño diciéndole que si.

**A: **Ya veo.

**Mi: **¿Ya ves que?.-El niño no respondió.-¡Ya ves que!

Todos rieron ante la desesperación de Mike.

_**S: **__¡Asiatico! Hora de irnos.-_La voz de Sue se escuchó por todo el lugar.

**M: **Bien chicas, gusto en conoc…-No pudo terminar la fase porque desapareció.

**Q: **A Sue no le gusta que la hagan esperar.-Aclaró.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo más, disfrutando de la restaurada tranquilidad.

**A: **¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?

Quinn se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Rachel.

**Q: **Supongo que lo que queramos.

* * *

**Los Reviews me pusieron de buenas, no se, me dieron ganas de actualizar antes.**

**Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos, leer, comentar, leer y leer.**

**P.D: Mike no es un ángel.**


	20. Una familia

Lo primero que notó al despertar fue que su almohada y su mejilla estaban empapadas con saliva. Lo segundo fue que hacía mucho calor y lo tercero era que estaba sola.

**R: **Quinn.-Salió en modo de susurro. Apenas y tenía voz.

Aún tenía sueño pero tenia que levantarse, no le gustaba estar sola y menos cuando estaba a punto de anochecer.

A diferencia del ambiente el suelo estaba completamente frío y sus pies desnudos no ayudaban,

Salió de la habitación envuelta en una sabana. La sala estaba vacía, por lo que podía ver, pero algo llamó su atención. Una gran bola blanca estaba en el sillón. Y ¡Que rayos! ¡se movía! ¿Y que eran esas cosas que salían por debajo? ¿Dedos?

Bien, ahora si estaba asustada. Sola en un departamento con esa…cosa.

**R: **¿Quinn?.-Volvió a preguntar con más fuerza y, oh Dios, la cosa se estaba abriendo.

Estaba más que lista para salir corriendo cuando un alien saliera de ahí, pero deshecho la idea cuando vio el rostro de Quinn aparecer dentro de esas cosa.

**Q: **Despertaste.-Dijo sonriente apenas la vio.

**R: **¿Qué es eso?.-Preguntó aferrandose a la sabana.

**Q: **Mis alas.-Las extendió y enseguida las colocó de nuevo a su alrededor.-Aíslan el calor. Ven.

Con algo de duda se acercó sentándose entre las piernas de Quinn y poniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho observó como las alas se cerraban dejándola dentro de esa bola de plumas.

**R: **Pues es muy cómodo.-Habló pegándose aún mas a la rubia,.Creo que voy a dormir un poco más.

**Q: **Oh por favor no.-la abrazó.-no creo soportar más tiempo sin ti.

**R: **¿De que hablas? Solo dormí un poco.

**Q: **Rachel, dormiste un día completo.

**R: **¿Qué?

**Q: **Cuando llegamos al departamento te quedaste dormida. Traté de despertarte pero nada.

**R: **¿Y la condena?

**Q: **Nos aumentaron 3 días.

**R: **No puede ser.-Dejó caer su frente en sus rodillas.

**Q: **No importa, ya nos queda poco tiempo. Una semana y listo.

**R: **Solo eso y podremos irnos.

**Q: **Si, solo eso. Lo único que me preocupa es Alex. No lo quiero dejar solo.

**R: **¿Que es de ti?

**Q: **Nada.

**R: **Y porque cuidas tanto de el.

**Q: **Porque soy culpable de que el esté aquí.-Murmuró jugando con los dedos de la morena.

**R: **¿Por qué?

**Q: **Es un secreto.

**R: **Pues intercambiemos secretos.

**Q: **Me parece bien, comencemos contigo. ¿Por qué te suicidaste?.-Sintió que la morena se tensaba.

**R: **Creo que ya te lo dije.

**Q: **Se que estabas mintiendo, quiero la razón real.

**R: **¿Qué importa ya? No es como si fuera algo importante.

**Q: **Tal vez sea importante para mi.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual medito el contarle o no. Lo que no sabía era que Quinn ya conocía el porque.

En el cielo tuvo acceso a distintos documentos de la morena, incluyendo su diario de vida.

**Q: **Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas. NO te voy a obligar.-Dijo besando la mejilla de la chica.-Conocí a Alex el día que morí, lo salvé y tomé su lugar. Al parecer todo el evento fue traumático para el y se suicidó porque pensó que el tenía la culpa de ue yo muriera. La verdad fue una sorpresa para mi el verlo aquí, en un lugar tan inadecuado para un niño y por mi culpa.-Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.

**R: **¿Y porque se expresa de forma…normal?

**Q: **Yo le doy energía, es fácil siendo un ángel porque tengo mucha de sobra.-Guardó silencio.-Lo quiero, Rachel.

**R: **Pude notarlo.

**Q: **No. Quiero, quiero que sea como mi hijo, nuestro hijo. El está solo y no puedo dejarlo a sus suerte, eso sería malo.

**R: **Shhh.-Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.-Estaría bien que lo…¿Adoptaramos?.

**Q: **¿Si?.-La miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Rachel asintió.

**R: **Claro, siempre quise tener hijos, y supongo que allá arriba no podré, asi que porque no.

* * *

**Q: **Oh vamos. Mike y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo.-Dijo flotando sobre ella.-Además tu ya lo hiciste una vez.

**R: **Si, pero estaba medio dormida o algo así, ahora estoy conciente y no quiero hacerlo.

**Q: **¡Por favor! Prometo que no te dejaré caer.-descendió parándose frente a ella.-Lo prometo.

Quería decir que no porque al tener pánico a las alturas era lo único que podía hacer, pero solo asintió.

No supo como pero ya estaba a la orilla del edificio con Quinn detrás de ella, sujetándola por la cintura.

**Q: **Mantén los pies rector y si quieres descender dilo ¿Ok?

Antes de que pudiera responder, ya estaba cayendo en picada. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero pronto escuchó como las alas de Quinn se desenvolvían elevándolas rápidamente.

**Q: **¿Ves? No pasa nada. Mientras estés junto a mi no pasará nada malo.

Y Rachel decidió creerle.

* * *

**Q: **Hola pequeño.-Revolvió el cabello del niño sentándose junto a el.

**A: **¡Quinn!.-Se lanzó a sus brazos.-¿Por qué no viniste a verme ayer?

**Q: **Tenía que cuidar de Rachel.-lo acomodó sobre sus piernas.

**A: **¿Está enferma?

**Q: **Algo así. ¿Ella te cae bien?

**A: **Si, es graciosa y muy linda.

**Q: **Si, lo es.-Sonrió.-Pequeño, tengo que cuidar de ella y eso supone descuidarte a ti.

**A: **¿Me vas a dejar?.-Su rostro lucía desencajado.

**Q: **¿Qué? No. Nunca.-Se apresuró a decir.-Cómo no voy a poder venir a visitarte, quiero que e quedes solo. Seremos como…como…

**A: **Una familia.-Sonrió.

**Q: **Si así lo quieres.-Contuvo el aliento.

**A: **Si, siempre quise tener una familia.-Dijo abrazándola.-¿Por qué ella no se acerca?.-La rubia giró la cabeza para poder ver a la morena unos cuantos metros atrás.

**Q: **Es un poco tímida, ve a abrazarla.-El niño obedeció corriendo hasta la morena para abrazar sus piernas.

**A: **Voy a vivir contigo.-Rió.

Rachel miró a la rubia quien gesticuló un si.

**R: **Mira que coincidencia.-Lo cargó.-Yo también viviré contigo.

* * *

**R: **Quinn…Quinn.-Trataba de despertarla, pero era complicado teniendo en cuenta que un niño dormía entre las dos.-Quinn, despierta.

**Q: **Mmmhp.-La morena le dio una patada.-¿Qué?

**R: **Sal.-Dijo levantándose para salir del cuarto.

Unos minutos después vio aparecer a la ojiverde por el marco de la puerta.

**Q: **¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?.-Preguntó para después bostezar.

**R: **¿Por qué puede dormir?

**Q: **Le pedí a Sue que convenciera a Holly para que lo liberaran junto con nosotras y como son sus últimos días está adoptando la forma de los habitantes del cielo.

**R: **Ya veo.-Dijo abrazándola.-Tienes razón, te mentí.

**Q: **¿En que?.-Preguntó abrazándola. Rachel suspiró.

**R: **Estaba embarazada, de Puck.-Sintió que Quinn la abrazaba con más fuerza.-Nadie sabía más que yo. Tuve…tuve un aborto espontáneo y seguí manteniéndolo todo en secreto, no dije como me sentía y eso me fue destruyendo poco a poco hasta llegar a donde estoy ahora.

**Q: **Gracias por confiar en mi.

**R: **Gracias por darme razones par confiar en ti.

Se separó un poco de la morena para ver como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

**Q: **Te prometo que te daré una familia, de hecho…cierra los ojos.

**R: **¿Qué?.-Preguntó.

**Q: **Vamos, cierra los ojos.

La morocha obedeció y sintió como Quinn tiraba de su mano para guiarla a un lugar.

**Q: **Aquí.-Se colocó detrás de ella.-Abre los ojos.

Obedeció de nuevo y se encontró con la imagen de Alex durmiendo sobre su cama.

**Q: **Ta-ran.-Sonrió.-De cierta forma ya somos una familia, ¿No lo crees?

La morena asintió y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

**R: **Lo somos.

* * *

**Perdonen la tardanza pero ya estoy en finales y todos los profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para pedirnos los trabajos finales para los mismos días, mismas horas y mismo grado de dificultad. Ya saben, es muy inusual que lo hagan.**

**Gracias por los reviews :D**

**P.D: Mike es un alma más pero es el mensajero de Quinn.**


	21. Pronto

**R: **Solo tenemos una oportunidad.-Susurró a Alex.-A la cuenta de tres ¿Ok?.-El niño asintió.-1...2...3

Los dos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la habitación, cayendo sobre la cama para despertar a Quinn con un ataque de cosquillas.

**Q: **¡Basta! ¡Estoy despierta! ¡Lo juro!.-Dijo iendo al sentir las cuatro manos en sus costillas y cuello.

**A: **¡Alto!.-Ordenó a Rachel para después dirigirse a Quinn.-Compruebalo.

**Q: **Bueno, si estuviera dormida no podría hacer ¡esto!.-y acto seguido se lanzó sobre el pequeño para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, Rachel se le unió.-¿Te rindes?

**A: **¡Si! ¡Me rindo, me rindo!.-Las dos se retiraon.-Eso no es justo.

**Q: **Tampoco es justo que me ataquen mientras duermo.

**A: **Fue idea de Rachel, ella me convenció.-Quinn enarcó una ceja mienras miraba a la morena.

**Q: **Así que fuiste tu. Vamos Alex, hay que darle unacucharada de su propia medicina.

Los dos se levantaron lentamente al igual que la morena, solo que ella retrocediía.

**R: **Oh vamos chicos, solo era una broma, además 'les alegré el día..-Hablaba con las manos levantadas.

**Q: **Nosotros también queremos alegrarte el día, ¿Verdad Alex?

**A: **Si mami, es justo.

Quinn y Rachel se detuvieron automáticamente.

Mami. Alex había dicho mami.

No Rachel, no Rachy; mami. La morena ya podía sentir como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir cuando Quinn gritó:

**Q: **¡Al ataque!

* * *

**R: **¿Quinn?.-La rubia giró su rostro hacia ella.-No creo poder esperar mas tiempo.-Quinn guardó silencio.-Se que acordamos hacerlo cuando saliéramos de aquí, ero no puedo más.

**Q: **Entonces le pediré a Marley que cuide de Alex.

**R: **Me parece bien.-Se levantó.-Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Cuando salió del cuarto oscuro ya era tarde. El cielo se había pintado de naranja y creaba un lindo ambiente en la casa, además combinaba con el calor de esa época.

.Entree la tenue luz que inundaba la habitación pudo distinguir la figura de Quinn en el sillón. Realmente esperaba que Alex ya estuviera con Marley porque no podía reprimirse más.

**R: **Hey.-Saludó rodeando el sillón. Su voz adoptó un tono más sensual.

**Q: **Hola.-Respondió ayudando a la morena para que se sentara en sus piernas.-Despertaste más temprano.

**R: **Shhh. No hay que desperdiciar el tiempo.-Susurró para después besarla.

La lengua de la morena acarició su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual concedió rápidamente. Gimió en su boca cuando sintió su lengua ser succionada por esos labios carnosos que le encantaban y esas pequeñas manos que alborotaban su cabello enterrarse en su cuero cabelludo.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos con la respiración agitada y una gran ola de adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de sus cuerpos.

En un segundo su camisa desapareció dejándola con el torso desnudo; Quinn sabía que no usaba sostén.

Pronto los labios de la rubia atacaron un pezón, mordiéndolo y succionandolo con fuerza, logrando arrancar algunos gemidos de la morena quien aún se aferraba de su cabellera. Masajeaba el otro pecho con una mano, apretandolo de vez en cuando y Rachel reaccionaba moviendo su cadera contra sus piernas, con su centro chocando contra estas. Dios, estaba tan caliente ahí abajo.

Jaló su cabello para alejarla de su cuerpo y volver a besarla con ansias, ahora era su turno para llevar el control. Al igual que la rubia retiró la camisa de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento al igual que su sostén.

Pasó sus manos por el torso pálido y desnudo, rasguñandola de vez en vez hasta llegar por fin a sus pechos. Pequeños y manejables. _Perfectos._

Volvieron a besarse como si sus bocas tuvieran un imán y fuera imposible separarse por más que lo desearan. Las manos ansiosas se dirigían a los botones de los pantalones al mismo tiempo, desabrochandolos casi bruscamente por la desesperación. Habían esperado tanto tiempo…

**R: **Oh Dios….-Un gemido salió de su boca cuando Quinn metió su mano en su pantalón acariciandola sobre las bragas.

Quinn hizo unos cuantos círculos más y sintió como la morena se tensaba para después dejarse caer sobre ella, jadeando.

**Q: **¿Acabas de tener un orgasmo?.-Preguntó incrédula. Nunca se imaginó ser TAN buena.

**R: **Uno pequeño, ahora quitame estos malditos pantalones.

No tenía que repetirlo dos veces. La levantó de sus piernas y bajó el pantalón junto con las bragas para ahorrar tiempo.

Había visto a la morena desnuda muchas veces, pero ahora la tenía a su disposición, frente a ella con una ligera capa de sudor que cubría su cuerpo y esos penetrantes ojos marrones.

**Q: **No puedo creer que seas tan hermosa.-Dijo acariciando con sus pulgares la pelvis de la chica.

**R: **Es exactamente lo que siempre digo de ti.-Sonrió de medio lado.

Avanzó recostando totalmente a Quinn para quitarle los pantalones, acariciando toda la piel que quedaba en su camino y subiendo con besos para bajar la ropa interior.

**R: **Wow.-Se alejó un poco tirando las bragas al suelo.-En verdad tengo a un ángel frente a mi.-Quinn se sonrojó aún más ante eso.

**Q: **Ven.-Extendió su mano.

Volvió a acomodarse sobre su torso, bajando lo suficiente para que su centro chocase con el abdomen de Quinn.

**Q: **Estás tan mojada.-Susurró atrayendo a la morena para besarla.

Siguió frotando con más rapidez, llenando el abdomen de Quinn con su humedad.

**Q: **Rachel.-Gimió sobre su boca.-Ya no puedo más.

**R: **Bien.-Suspiró besando el cuello de la rubia para después bajar a sus pechos y después con su lengua limpiar l desastre que ella misma hizo en el estomago de Quinn.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lugar deseado la mano de Quinn la detuvo.

**Q: **No, quiero que las dos lo hagamos.-La atrajo de nuevo a su boca.

En un movimiento rápido cambió de posiciones quedando ella arriba.

Entrelazó sus piernas elevando zuña de las de la morena a su hombro, gimiendo ante el contacto de sus centros. Podía distinguir perfectamente el calor que la morena emanaba y la humedad de las dos se unía para facilitar la fricción que poco a poco Quinn se encargaba de provocar.

**R: **Te amo.-Balbuceo apenas su cerebro pudo formar una oración coherente.

**Q: **Te amo.-Respondió aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Siguieron así por unos minutos y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de sus gemidos y el de sus centros chocando. De pronto Quinn se estremeció ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Rachel pero sin detener sus movimientos.

**R: **¿E-estás bien? ¡Oh Dios!.-De pronto, y si era posible, Quinn comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, casi violentamente y eso, a Rachel, le encantaba.-No te detengas, por favor.

**Q: **No pensaba hacerlo.-Dijo para después besarla con desesperación.

**R: **¡Oh Quinn, sigue así!.-Gritó.

La ojiverde se incorporó justo a tiempo para notar cambios. Sus alas estaban saliendo sin permiso y aunque hacía todo lo posible para detenerlas no podía.

**R: **Estoy cerca.-Dijo interrumpiendo su concentración, pero eso la motivó a seguir moviéndose.-Te amo Quinn, te am…

La frase no pudo ser completada pues sintió como el aire que tenía en sus pulmones se iba y su cuerpo era llenado por el placer de su orgasmo. ¡Por fin, un orgasmo!

Quinn no tardó mucho en seguirla y cuando su respectivo clímax la golpeó se quedó quieta. Rachel abrió los ojos y pudo observar a su ángel en su máximo esplendor.

Todo su cuerpo parecía brillar en la oscuridad y sus alas la complementaban al estar abiertas en su totalidad.

**R: **Tan celestial.-Susurró acariciando el abdomen de la rubia mientras esta volvía a mirarla con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

La "vida" de ambas estaba completa.

* * *

**K: **Esta maldita gente está mal de la cabeza.-Se dejó caer en el asiento.

**S: **A mi me pareció una idea muy buena.-Dijo paseando por la sala.-Lo haré cada vez que alguien quiera reencarnar.

**Q: **Aún no comprendo que haces aquí.-La miró desde el suelo.

**S: **Tengo que asegurarme de que las dejen ir, ya no confío en Holliday.

**K: **Esa maldita rubia.-Susurró.

**H: **Esta maldita rubia te dejará ir ahora.-Dijo entrando a la habitación.-El comité esta enterado de su partida. Felicidades, blah, blah, blah.

Marley se levantó inmediatamente de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a Quinn.

**M: **Cuando te toque a ti, no pierdas el control.-Susurró mientras la abrazaba. Quinn solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

**Q: **No se a que te refieres, pero bueno.

**M: **No dejes que pierda el control.-Le dijo a Rachel.-Se pueden meter en problemas.

**R: **Cla…

**H: **¿Pueden largarse ya de mi oficina?.-Gritó.

**S: **Si, aquí huele a rubia tonta, bueno, en todo el camino también lo hará pero…

**K: **Entendimos.-Masculló. Por su parte solo dirigió una cabezada a las dos chicas, aún había rencores ahí.

**S: **Nos vamos.-Anunció sujetando a cada chica por sus hombros.

**M: **Nos vemos allá arriba.-Fue lo último que escucharon antes de que las tres desaparecieran.

**Q: **En poco tiempo.-Susurró mirando a la morena.

* * *

**En realidad no quiero entregar este capitulo porque lo siento flojo, pero aquí está.**

**El próximo capitulo es el final.**

**Gracias a los que siguen leyendo.**


	22. Hogar

**A: **¡Mami! ¿Viste que tan alto volamos? ¿Lo viste?.-El niño corría hacia ella una vez que aterrizaron.

**R: **Casi tocas una nube, ¿No es así?.-Sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

**A: **Si, pero mamá no me dejó.-Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**Q: **No entiendo porque yo soy mamá y ella es mami.-Dijo sentándose junto a ellos.

**R: **Porque soy más tierna que tu, es obvio.

**Q: **¡Claro que no! ¿Haz visto mi cara de suplica?

**R: **Eso no cuenta, yo soy naturalmente tierna, tu tienes que fingirlo.

**Q: **Cariño.-Se dirigió a Alex.-Dile a Rachel que soy tierna.

**R: **¡Lo estás obligando!

**Q: **Soe incapaz de hacerle eso a mi hijo.

**R: **Solo admite que soy tierna y lista.

**Q: **No le eres.

**R: **Si.

**Q: **No.

**R: **Si.

**Q: **N…

**A: **¡Basta!.-Gritó interrumpiéndolas.-Las dos son tiernas y son las mejores mamás que pueden haber.

**R: **Eso fue tan tierno.-Dijo limpiando una lagrima de su rostro.

**Q: **Es cierto pequeño, tu eres más tierno que las dos juntas.

Los tres se recostaron en el suelo, abrazados para contemplar el ultimo amanecer que verían en Selfish Town.

**R: **Pero yo soy más tierna que ella.-Susurró al oído de Alex haciéndolo reír.

* * *

Caminaban detrás de un guardián; Alex en medio de las dos, Rachel a la derecha y Quinn a la izquierda. Se sonreían entre los tres tratando de tranquilizarse.

Llevaban tal vez diez minutos caminando por un túnel que parecía no tener fin.

**Q: **¿Cuánto falta para llegar?.-Preguntó al guardia.

_-No lo se, yo solo tengo que distraerlas mientras preparan todo.-_Respondió sin detenerse.

**R: **¿Preparar que?

_-Su despedida._

**R: **Oh Dios. Quinn, nos harán una despedida.-Dijo a punto de llorar.

_-Puedes traerlas._-Una voz se dejó escuchar por todo el túnel.

_-Bien, giren._

Obedecieron y justo frente a ellos apareció una puerta de madera.

**Q: **Esto es muy raro.-Susurró. Cuando quiso preguntarle algo al guardia, este había desaparecido.-Muy, muy raro.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y supo, inmediatamente, que lo que vería del otro lado no le iba a agradar.

* * *

**H: **¡Y aquí están!.-Gritó al verlas aparecer.-Vamos todos a darles un gran aplauso.

Una reverencia, un par de lagrimas y tal vez un desmayo eran las ideas que tenía Rachel para hacer su gran entrada triunfal, pero todo plan se esfumó para ser remplazado por una estrategia e escape.

Frente a los tres se hallaba un gigantesco grupo encabezado por Sue y Holly, detrás de ellas estaban algunos guardias y aún más atrás cientos de habitantes de Selfish Town, con su piel pálida y sus ojos sin vida.

Aplaudían al mismo tiempo que Holly, logrando un sonido tan desesperante como el de los manecillas de un reloj.

**H: **Me encanta todo esto.-Dejó de aplaudir y los demás también lo hicieron.-Tengo que agradecérselos, sin ustedes yo no podría hacer nada de esto.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que hablaba, justo en el momento en el que pasaba una mano por su cabello. Todos (a excepción de Sue) repitieron el mismo movimiento.

Ella los controlaba. Por ese día todos eran sus marionetas.

**H: **¡Oh vamos! Es su ultimo día aquí, y como la tradición lo dicta, tiene que ser memorable., para mi y para ustedes. Acérquense, de prisa.

Avanzaron con paso dudoso. El único consuelo que tenían era la presencia de Sue; ella no dejaría que alguna injusticia se cometiese.

**H: **Alto.-Ordenó cuando estaban a tan solo unos metros de distancia.-Vamos a hacer una dinámica. Denme un número del uno al diez, dependiendo del que elijan se les asignará un..desafío.

Miraron a Sue esperando una señal, pero esta no hacía nada.

**A: **¿Puedo…puedo elegirlo yo?.-Llamó su atención.

**R: **Claro.-Le sonrió.

**A: **Ocho.-Gritó a Holly.

**H: **Interesante.-Murmuró con una sonrisa demoníaca.-Esto es lo que harán: Van a recrear su escenario de muerte aquí, frente a todos. Ustedes mismos tendrán que observar también. Si tratan de impedir algo, si desvían la mirada o cierran los ojos se quedarán aquí para siempre.-Quinn podría golpearla ahora.- Tendrán cinco minutos entre cada condena para prepararse o que se yo ¿Entendido?.-No esperó respuesta.- Decidan quien comenzará.

**S: **Primero hablaré con ellas.-Dijo avanzando.

**H: **No pue…

**S: **Cierra la boca Holliday.

**Q: **¿Qué rayos pasa, Sue?.-Preguntó entre dientes.

**S: **Como se ve que no pusiste atención.-Se detuvo frente a ellos.-Es su prueba final y tienen que cumplirla, quieran o no.

**R: **Pero eso es muy cruel.-Interfirió.

**S: **Mira en donde estás, Raquel. Es la segunda ciudad más cruel de las doce dimensiones. Además tuvieron suerte de que no les tocara algo aún peor. La rubia y Marley tuvieron que ayudarse a morir.

**H: **Estoy esperando.-Escucharon que Holly gritaba.

**S: **Tu, Rachel y el niño, en ese orden.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse.

**H: **¿Y bien?

**Q: **Yo primero.-Avanzó.

**H: **Comencemos entonces.-Extendió su brazo señalando detrás de la marea de seres que se fue dispersando dejando ver un árbol del cual colgaba una soga.-No perdamos tiempo.

Giró un poco su rostro para dedicar una sonrisa tranquilizadora a sus dos morenos.

* * *

**H: **Esto ha sido tan aburrido, chicas.-Se acercó tomándolas por los hombros.-Creo que sus amigas dieron un mejor espectáculo. Solo espero que guardaran lo mejor para el final.-Miró a Alex.-Cinco minutos.

Rachel tuvo que detener a Quinn para que no fuera detrás de Holly.

**A: **No quiero que me vean.-Susurró abrazando las piernas de la morena.

**R: **Sabes que respetamos tu privacidad.-Se arrodilló.- Pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos salir de aquí.

**Q: **Solo cierra los ojos.-Acarició su cabeza.-Haz de cuenta que no estamos aquí.

**A: **Pero si estarán aquí y…y me odiarán porque soy horrible y…

**R: **Nunca vuelvas a decir eso.-Lo frenó.-Nosotras te querremos siempre pase lo que pase.

**Q: **Cierto.-Sonrió.-Aunque no me digas mami siempre te querré.

**H: **Se acabó el tiempo.-Canturreó detrás de ellos.

**R: **Ve, después de esto todo será mejor, lo prometo.-Dijo dándole un abrazo fugaz para después empujarlo en dirección de Holly.

Ninguna de las dos sabía en que consistía el suicidio de Alex, y sinceramente no querían saberlo nunca, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y en manos de Holly vieron al culpable de la muerte del chico.

Un revolver.

**R: **Abrázame.-Alcanzó a pronunciar cuando el pequeño tomo el arma. Detrás de ella Quinn estaba paralizada.-Quinn, por favor-Sollozó.

El arma subía lentamente hasta posicionarse en la sien del niño, quien la preparó y colocó su dedo en el gatillo cerrando los ojos.

Pronto sintió las a las de Quinn envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo y ella las acarició tratando de controlarse.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy confuso.

Sabía que Sue las estaba mirando insistentemente, podía sentirlo pero no sabía por que.

Realmente después de eso su mente se nubló. Podía ver algunos flashes: el sonido del arma, sangre, aplausos y unas gigantescas alas doradas.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Las alas de Quinn abandonaron su cuerpo mientras Sue se acercaba a ellas con Alex en sus brazos, entregándoselo para volver a la multitud.

El pequeño estaba despierto, sin rastros de sangre o algo que pudiera recordarle al anterior evento.

Quinn le decía alfo pero no podía entender. Cuando despegó su vista de Alex vio algunos destellos blancos y dorados correr a todos lados.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

**S: **¡Váyanse ahora!.-Fue lo primero que escuchó.-¡Ahora Quinn!

Los brazos de la rubia rodearon su cintura.

**Q: **Sujétalo bien.-Gritó y antes de que pudiera preguntar que sucedía se vio elevada a gran distancia del suelo.

**R: **Mami, ¿Qué pasa?

**R: **No lo se cariño.-Respondió.-¿Quinn?

**Q: **Tropas.-Susurró mirando a todas partes.

Todos esos destellos que Rachel había visto antes ahora se presentaban ante ella como ángeles que volaban a gran velocidad para después aterrizar y, al parecer, luchar contra todos los seres de Selfish Town.

_-¡Quinn!.-_Un gritó se dejó escuchar entre todo el ruido.-_¡Quinn!_

**Q: **¿De donde viene?_.-_Preguntó mientras planeaba para buscar mejor al dueño de esa voz.

**A: **¡De hallá!.-Señaló a su derecha, en donde un par de alas se acercaban.

**Q: **¿Mike?.-Se preguntó asombrada.

**Mi: **Sígueme.

**Q: **Tengo que llegar al cielo.-Gritó avanzando.

**Mi: **¡No, sígueme! ¡Son ordenes de Sue!.-Indicó cambiando de dirección.

A Quinn no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo.

Se abrieron paso entre los cientos de ángeles que iban y venían hasta llegar a un lugar despejado.

**Mi: **¿Están bien?.-Preguntó a los dos morenos, quienes asintieron.

**Q: **¿Por qué tienes alas?

**Mi: **Sue me las dio para guiarte.-Respondió aminorando la velocidad.

**R: **¿Qué pasó ahí abajo?

**Mi: **Es un motín.

**Q: **¿De parte de Sue?.-Cuestionó extrañada. Si, la mujer estaba loca, pero no tanto.

**Mi: **No, de Holly.-Suspiró antes de comenzar.-Cuando vinimos a darte tus alas Sue notó algo raro en la rebelión de los habitantes de Ira. Como sabes esa ciudad está sumamente protegida para evitar una fuga como la de ese día, solo con ayuda podrían haberlo hecho ¿Y sabes quien los ayudó?

**R: **Holly.-Susurró.

**Mi: **Exacto. Ese fue su primer intento para conquistar las nueve ciudades. Quería conseguir aliados en Ira para garantizar su éxito pero corrió con mala suerte porque Sue notificó la fuga a las demás ciudades para que ayudaran a controlarla. Desde ese día Sue se encargó de vigilar a Holly para averiguar su próxima movida, que resultó ser hoy.

**Q: **Pero no comprendo…

**R: **Shhh.-La silenció

**Mi: **Solo en ocasiones especiales tiene el poder de manipular a todos los seres de Selfish Town, así que aprovechó esta oportunidad para rebelarse. Planeaba sacar a todos los habitantes de Ira para comenzar a derribar ciudad por ciudad hasta llegar a la Tierra.

**Q: **Pero eso es imposible, no podría llegar a Ira ella sola. No tiene la fuerza suficiente.

**Mi: **Aquí es en donde entras tu.-Dijo sorprendiéndola.-El primer motín pudo llevarse a cabo por tus alas. Las utilizó como llave para abrir el campo de fuerza de la ciudad. Como Sue arruinó su primer intentó tenía que conseguir de nuevo esa fuente de energía. Tu.

**R: **¿Pero como?

**Mi: **Esta "ceremonia" era una farsa, no las dejaría ir. Planeaba capturarlas y volverlas sus mascotas.

**R: **Está loca.

**Mi: **Completamente.

**Q: **¿Y por que no me dejaste ir al cielo? De hecho, ¿A dónde rayos vamos?.-Preguntó dándose cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo aleteando.

**Mi: **Imaginó todos los escenarios posibles, incluso un escape, así que todas las salidas están vigiladas por guardias, bueno, menos una que es en donde estamos volando.

Los dos morenos y la rubia voltearon hacia abajo para ver una ciudad completamente en ruinas.

**Q: **Ira.

**Mi: **Exacto. Está abierta para que así los refuerzos pudieran entrar más rápido.

**Q: **¿Y no deberíamos estar ayudando a Sue a luchar?.-Mike negó.

**Mi: **Las otras ciudades se aliaron con nosotros para luchar. Supongo que en unas cuantas horas tendrán todo controlado.

**Q: **Eso espero.

Guardaron silencio. Cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, bueno, Mike quería darles privacidad y no era para menos, ese podría haber sido el peor día de sus no-pero-si vidas.

**A: **¿Mamá?

**Q: **¿Si?

**A: **¿Ha donde vamos?

**Q: **A nuestro hogar, pequeño.-Respondió mirándolo.

**A: **¿Hogar como el de una familia?.-Preguntó en un susurro.

**R: **Si, el de nuestra familia.-Sonrió acariciando el cabello del niño.

Nunca lo supieron, pero Mike lloró en ese mismo momento.

* * *

_**Gracias.**_


	23. Epilogo

**Lo escrito en Italic forma parte de la carta de suicidio de Rachel.**

* * *

_Papá, papi y Noah._

_En realidad no se como iniciar esta carta. Supongo que el "Cuando lean esto ya no estaré entre ustedes" es muy cliché y papá odia los clichés, así que solo improvisaré._

* * *

**A: **Wow. Esas alas son muy bonitas.-Dijo acariciando las plumas doradas.

**R: **Lo son.-Concordó.-¿Por qué las tienes, Quinn?

La rubia sonrió cargando a su hijo.

**Q: **Me nombraron arcángel.-Inmediatamente los labios de Rachel se posaron sobre los suyos.-Y presidenta del cielo.

**R: **Cariño.-Se dirigió a Alex.-Tapate los ojos.

Cuando el pequeño obedeció se dedicó a comerle la boca a Quinn.

* * *

_Mis tres hombres (siempre me gustó pensar que eran mios). Mi vida no hubiera tenido sentido sin ustedes tres._

_Creo que está de más decir por que hice esto. Ustedes ya debieron haber atado cabos y creo que tengo que disculparme por no hablar de esto con nadie._

* * *

**K: **¿Entonces Sue no volverá?.-Preguntó subiendo los pies en la mesa de la sala.

**Q: **No. Se quedará en Selfish Town para gobernar ahí.

**K: **Debe de estar muy feliz ahí.

**Q: **No te imaginas cuanto.

* * *

_Era algo muy estresante para mi el tan solo pensar en el tema. Solo no quería defraudarlos chicos._

_Papá, papi, ¿Recuerdan aquella vez, cuando era pequeña, que no dejaba de llorar porque pensé que solo los hombres podían tener hijos y yo nunca podría dejar mi legado?. Bueno, en cuarto año, en clase de educación sexual supe que si podría tener hijos (y que ustedes dos no podían, gracias por mentirme). Creo que ese día fue uno de los más felices de toda mi vida._

_Años después, (cuando te conocí Noah) supe que estaba lista, solo necesitaba a esa persona especial._

* * *

**R: **No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto te amo.-Dijo abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo de Quinn.

**Q: **Tu tampoco sabes cuanto te amo.-La abrazó.

**R: **Se cuanto me amas. Lo has demostrado con todo lo que haces por mi.-Sonrió besando su brazo.-Por eso te agradeceré hasta el fin de todo.

**Q: **No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hago porque se que debe ser así.

Cerraron los ojos, entregándose al momento a solas que tenían y que ya les hacía falta.

**R: **_**Recuerdas esos muros que construí,**_

_**Bien cariño, se están viniendo abajo,**_

_**Y ni siquiera ofrecieron resistencia,**_

_**No hicieron ni un solo ruido.**_

La rubia sonrió abriendo los ojos para observar a su alma gemela. Nunca la había escuchado cantar.

_**Encontré una forma de dejarte entrar,**_

_**Pero en realidad nunca tuve duda alguna,**_

_**Permaneciendo a la luz de tu halo,**_

_**Ahora tengo a mi ángel.**_

El abrazo en el que se veían envueltas era más fuerte aún.

_**Es como si hubiera sido despertada,**_

_**Cada regla que hice que rompieras,**_

_**Es el riesgo que estoy corriendo,**_

_**Y nunca te dejaré ir**_

_**A cualquier parte que miro,estoy rodeada por tu abrazo,cariño, puedo ver tu halo,sabes que eres mi gracia salvadora,eres todo lo que necesito y más,está escrito por toda tu cara,cariño, puedo sentir tu halo,ruego por que no se desvanezca.**_

No pudo seguir cantando porque un nudo se adueñó de su garganta, y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba llorando en el pecho desnudo de la rubia.

**R: **Gracias por salvarme.-Susurró sintiendo las alas de Quinn envolviéndola.

* * *

_Noah, realmente quería tener un hijo tuyo. Eres atento, divertido, persistente, amable, cariñoso, inteligente y todas esas cosas que una chica desearía que su novio tuviese. Todos los días agradecía tener a alguien como tu a mi lado._

_Por eso deben entender mis razones para hacer algo de esta magnitud._

_Quiero dejar en claro que ninguna opinión me hubiera detenido, yo lo había planeado todo y ya estaba instalado en mi mente y aunque buscara ayuda esta sensación de vació no se marcharía de mi._

* * *

**K: **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.-Se detuvo detrás de ella.

**M: **Solo quería pensar.-Giró un poco para sonreírle.-No es como si quisiera repetir todo ese infierno de nuevo.

**K: **Lo se, pero da miedo verte ahí, como siempre estabas antes de lanzarte.

**M: **Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo.-Se incorporó para abrazar a la rubia.

**K: **No comiste.-Dijo sintiendo a Marley tensarse.

**M: **Y-yo no…

**K: **Cariño, tienes que dejar eso. Eres perfecta.-Susurró tomando el rostro de Marley en sus manos.-Tan perfecta que me das envidia.

**M: **Pero no puedo olvidar todas esas burlas…

**K: **Si puedes. Tienes que dejarlo ir, yo te ayudaré a hacerlo, solo tienes que dejarme entrar completamente a tu corazón. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

* * *

_Los amo infinitamente. Quiero que recuerden eso cada vez que yo aparezca en su mente: Que los amo y que son irremplazables porque sin ustedes no hubiera sido nada._

* * *

**Mi: **Alex Fabray-Berry. Suena muy bien.

**M: **Concuerdo con eso.

Kitty solo levantó su pulgar.

**R: **Claro que suena bien, ¿Oh no señorita Fabray de Berry?-Preguntó graciosamente.

**Q: **Claro que si señorita Berry de Fabray.-Le sonrió.

**Mi: **Por Dios. Son tan melosas.-Giró los ojos.

**A: **Lo dices porque estás solo, tío Mike.-Defendió a sus madres.

**K: **¿Quieres un poco dy hielo para esa quemadura.-Se burló.

**Mi: **Cierra el pico.-Murmuró.

**R: **¿Qué tal si todos cerramos el pico y nos damos un gran abrazo?.-Dijo extendiendo sus brazos.

Todos se acercaron con una sonrisa abrazándose entre si para quedar lo más apretados que pudieran.

**A: **Los amo, familia.

* * *

_Siempre suya_

_Rachel Barbra Berry *_


End file.
